Algo mas que amigos
by SoyMasQueEso1
Summary: Porque yo lo conocía desde antes, conocía su pasado y lo aceptaba así, eso tenia que contar, ¿o no?. Edward Cullen seria mio, aun si eso significaba robárselo a su novia, y mi mejor amiga, Bella.
1. Recordando

Los personajes no me pertenecen aunque la historia si.

Edward/Alice

Si no te gusta la pareja y lo consideras un incesto, simplemente no lo leas (:

* * *

><p><strong>Recordando <strong>

AlicePov

Ahí estaba yo, recordando otra vez ese día, ese encuentro, había durado poco sin embargo había marcado mi vida de una manera especial, todavía podía sentir sus labios sobre mí, sus ojos verdes esmeraldas fundirse en los míos.

Siempre había estado interesada en el, Edward Cullen, el chico más hermoso del instituto y, además, el novio de mi mejor amiga, Bella.

Toda mi vida estuve enamorada de él, estaba ahí para ayudarlo con sus problemas sentimentales y en sus relaciones tormentosas, las cuales consistían en acostarse con una chica y luego abandonarla, entonces cuando comenzó a dar señas de notar mi presencia, mi enamoramiento, llego Bella al pueblo, el se enamoro de ella perdidamente y dejo sus relaciones clandestinas con las otras chicas.

Ya me había comenzado a resignar ante la idea de Edward siendo novio de Bella, por respeto a mi mejor amiga, hasta hace una semana, donde mi vida cambio por completo.

FlashBack

_-Vamos Al, baja de una vez o llegaremos tarde al instituto- Edward me estaba esperando al pie de la escaleras para ir al instituto, tenía la costumbre de pasar por mi siempre._

_-¡Ya voy!- le grite saliendo de mi habitación hacia las escaleras._

_Una vez me encontré frente a las escaleras lo observe, con su cabello despeinado, sus ojos verdes esmeraldas fijos en mi y esa sonrisa a medio lado que me quitaba el aliento._

_Basta Alice, es el novio de tu mejor amiga me recordó una voz en mi mente._

_Estaba hermoso, como siempre, con un suéter verde de mangas largas, que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, pantalones de vestir negros al igual que los zapatos._

_Me mordí el labio inferior sin darme cuenta y, luego de dedicarle una sonrisa, comencé a bajar las escaleras._

_Cuando estaba en los últimos escalones tropecé y Edward, en un intento de sostenerme para que no me cayera y me golpeara, me rodeo con sus brazos y debido al choque de nuestros cuerpos ambos caímos al suelo, con mi cuerpo sobre el de Edward._

_Y ahí estaba yo a escasos centímetros de los labios de Edward, ambos con la respiración agitada, solo podía observar sus labios._

_Edward se removió debajo de mi causando que nos acercáramos mas, desvié mi vista de sus labios hasta sus ojos y entonces note su mirada de una forma que nunca antes la había visto, sus ojos verdes me miraban con una intensidad, diciéndome todo sin demostrar nada._

_No pude sostenerle la mirada así que volví a fijarme en sus labios y fue en ese momento en el cual tome la decisión y comencé a acercarme a él._

_Junte mis labios a los de Edward y, sin esperar respuesta alguna, los comencé a mover._

_Lo que en realidad me sorprendió fue la reacción de Edward quien, en lugar de apartarme y gritarme si estaba loca, poso una de sus manos en mi nuca, acercándome más a él, y la otra en mi cadera, mientras correspondía a mi beso con intensidad._

_En el momento en que nuestros labios se entrelazaron y nuestros alientos se mezclaron, toque el cielo con la punta de mis dedos. Podía sentir miles de corrientes eléctricas recorrer mi cuerpo desde mis labios, hasta la última fibra de mi ser._

_Edward y yo estuvimos besándonos por unos cortos segundos hasta que el pareció notar lo que estaba sucediendo y me separo de él bruscamente mientras se levantaba del suelo y me miraba con sorpresa y como si no terminara de creer lo que había sucedido._

_-Alice yo… Yo… Esto no debió suceder, yo tengo novia tú lo sabes, es tu mejor amiga...- Edward hablaba apresuradamente y mientras caminaba en circulo halándose el cabello, una señal de desesperación típica de él.- Hagamos como si esto no sucedió, no quiero que Bella sufra, no podemos decir nada- Edward se detuvo y me miro fijamente a los ojos, para estos momentos ya yo me había levantado del suelo y lo miraba con el corazón roto._

_No sé porque lo había besado si sabía que el solo pensaba en Bella, que el vería esto como un error y no como amor._

_-No diré nada- dije sabiendo que él esperaba un confirmación de mi parte.- Lo lamento, no sé que me sucedió- musite cabizbaja._

_-No importa, esto no importa, no es como si fuese a volver a suceder o fuera significado algo- Edward pasó a mi lado caminando a mi lado en dirección a la puerta._

_No significo nada, no es nada para él, porque no te ama musito esa voz en mi mente y yo solo sacudí mi cabeza caminando detrás de Edward, dejando mi corazón en ese lugar y reprimiendo las ganas de llorar._

Fin del FlashBack

Ese día Edward no me dirigió la palabra en el camino al instituto y apenas y me habló en todo el día.

A pesar del dolor que me causaba recordar sus palabras, amaba recordar la sensación de sus labios contra los míos, cálidos, delicados, blandos…

Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos hasta que la voz de Rosalie llamó mi atención.

-Oye duende, ¡Te estoy hablando!- musito exasperada Rosalie.

Estábamos en la cafetería disfrutando del descanso, Edward y Bella estaban sentados a un lado de la mesa, Rosalie y Emmett del otro lado y yo en el borde, en estos momentos todos los de la mesa tenían su mirada fija en mí.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté con voz baja concentrándome en observar a Rosalie y no girarme hacia ese par de orbes verdes que me observaban fijamente.

-¡Te estoy pidiendo que me acompañes hoy al centro comercial de compras!- el tono de voz de Rosalie detonaba lo molesta que estaba y, por su expresión, pude deducir que llevaba rato tratando de llamar mi atención- ¿Qué te sucede? Últimamente te la pasas pensativa y ni la idea de ir de compras te emociona.

Fruncí el ceño sin decir nada y esta vez fue la voz de Emmett la que llamo mi atención.

-Yo creo que nuestra duende se ha enamorado- comentó burlón.

Yo solo bufé y mientras dirigía mi mirada hacia la ventana de la cafetería, me cruce con el rostro de Edward, que se mostraba pensativo y no parecía estar escuchando su conversación, sin embargo al notar mi mirada en el, me dedicó una sonrisa que me pareció más una mueca.

Si, definitivamente yo, Alice Brandon, había besado al novio de mi mejor amiga y no dudaría en hacerlo nuevamente si se presentara la oportunidad…

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer fic.<p>

Acepto criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS y estoy abierta a leer sugerencias.

Un review no te cuesta nada (;

Nos seguimos leyendo


	2. Celos

Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y no a mi

* * *

><p><strong>Celos<strong>

**AlicePov**

Era viernes y estábamos en la ultima hora de clases, Historia, donde compartía lugar con Edward, era casi imposible prestar atención a lo que decía la profesora Kutcher si Edward se movía un poco a mi lado.

Nuestros brazos se rozaban en ocasiones enviando corrientes eléctricas a todo mi cuerpo, la clase terminó y yo no lo noté sino hasta que Edward me dio un leve toque en el hombro para traerme a la realidad, con una sonrisita burlona adornando su rostro, sonrisa que tenia días sin regalarme.

Le devolví la sonrisa automáticamente, contagiada por su humor.

-Vamos, no me gusta salir entre los últimos del instituto y mucho menos un viernes- Edward paso a mi lado y yo tomé mi cartera rápidamente, caminando al lado de él.

Habíamos dado unos pocos pasos fuera del salón de clases cuando una voz hizo que me detuviera.

-Ali, preciosa, ¿Para dónde vas con tanto afán?- me preguntó Jasper Whitlock caminando hacia mí, con una sonrisa deslumbrante y contagiosa.

Jasper era uno de los chicos mas sexys y populares del instituto, lista que encabezaba Edward, seguido por Emmett.

Con su cabello rubio alborotado y esa apariencia peligrosa pero atractiva que siempre tenía, volvía locas a muchas chicas.

El siempre había estado interesado en mí aunque nunca me había pedido que fuésemos novios directamente ni había mostrado señales de dar fin a sus relaciones clandestinas y poco duraderas.

-A mi casa, obvio- respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

Jasper se había posado frente a mí y dos pasos más adelante se encontraba Edward viéndonos con el ceño fruncido y con una expresión que no supe descifrar.

-¿A tu casa? ¿Un viernes?- la voz de Jasper tomó cierto tono de burla-. Alice, querida, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a mi casa y luego salimos a dar un paseo?- por el tono de voz que tenia Jasper y por la mirada que me dedicó sabia cuales eran realmente sus intenciones.

"Llevarte a la cama y luego botarte, como hace con todas las otras chicas" la voz en mi mente se adelanto a mis pensamientos.

-Ella no se irá contigo porque se va conmigo- Edward hablo, más bien rugió esas palabras, era obvio que el también conocía la intenciones de Jasper.

No puedo explicar cuanta sorpresa y emoción me causó la reacción de Edward, quien se ubicó entre Jasper y yo con disimulo y con una mirada feroz, nunca lo había visto así.

Edward y Jasper se miraron por algunos segundos, que a mí me parecieron años, con expresión desafiante, como si estuviesen manteniendo una conversación secreta donde cada uno amenazaba con algo peor.

-No sé si lo habías notado, Edward, pero yo le estaba hablando a Alice y por lo tanto espero una respuesta de parte de Alice- Jasper habló con tono mordaz.

-Si lo note, lo que sucede es que Alice se vino conmigo y, por lo tanto, se va conmigo- el tono de voz de Edward era posesivo, desafiante, protector, un tono que nunca había utilizado al referirse a mí.

-Entonces Alice, ¿Te vas conmigo?- preguntó Jasper omitiendo por completo el comentario de Edward, quien tenía las manos cerradas en puños y el cuerpo tenso, aun así se giro hacia mi esperando mi respuesta.

-Yo… yo me voy con Edward- respondí con un hilo de voz.

Edward sonrió triunfante y Jasper lo miro con rabia antes de marcharse después de decir.

-Si no supiera cuan enamorado estas de Bella, Cullen, diría que actúas así por celos- Jasper se marcho sin decir más.

La tensión que presento Edward en ese momento fue diferente a la anterior, esta vez era como si estuviese saliendo de un sueño y hasta ahora se diera cuenta de lo que había sucedido, la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro desapareció para dar lugar a un rostro neutro, inexpresivo.

Yo sin embargo está muy feliz ante la posibilidad de que Edward estuviese sintiendo celos por mí.

¿Edward celoso por mí? ¿Celos?

Reprimí las ganas de gritar y bailar como una idiota que me estaban invadiendo y esta vez fue la voz de Edward la que me atrajo a la realidad.

-Antes de llevarte a tu casa, pasaremos buscando a Bella en la suya- me informó mientras nos subíamos a su auto.

Tan rápido como llegó mi emoción, se fue. Ahora era yo quien se encontraba celosa, el día había sido perfecto debido a que Bella no había venido a clases, por lo tanto Edward no la había visto.

¿Acaso no podía dejar pasar un día sin verla? ¿Le era imposible no verla?

Lo único que sabía con certeza era que yo no quería estar en el momento que ambos se vieran y se pusieran melosos, por lo que pedí:

-Llévame a mi casa antes de que busques a Bella, por favor.

Edward me miro curioso cuando termine de hablar y luego de observarme con atención unos segundos, pareció encontrar la respuesta que quería porque se rio entre dientes para luego asentir y manejar en dirección a mi casa.

Si era cierto que Edward se había puesto celoso cuando Jasper me ofreció ir a su casa, el había sabido invertir muy bien la situación pues era yo quien se encontraba celosa ahora mientras nos dirigíamos a mi casa, pensando en cómo sería poseer el amor de Edward como lo poseía Bella.

* * *

><p>Los reviews son gratis (:<p> 


	3. Protección

Los personajes pertenecen a SM...

* * *

><p><strong>Protección <strong>

**AlicePov **

Debía admitir que últimamente me estaba comportando realmente extraño, ni siquiera había acompañado a Rosalie a ir de compras cuando me lo pidió.

La hora del descanso había comenzado hace rato y yo no me había aparecido por la cafetería, ¿La razón? Simple; no quería ver a Bella y Edward melosos, por lo que estaba caminando por los pasillos del instituto sin rumbo fijo.

Después de unos minutos en los que decidí que quería estar realmente sola, me dirigí hacia la biblioteca, donde decir que se encontraban 2 alumnos seria exagerar.

Una vez estuve en ella, camine hacia el ultimo pasillo y me senté en un rincón, tenía razón, no había rastros de ningún alumno por acá.

En cuanto cerré mis ojos me fue casi imposible no pensar en Edward, estaba volviendo a ser el mismo de antes, a tener la misma actitud conmigo… y eso me molestaba, pues me demostraba que, para él, ese beso no significo nada, algo que me dolía admitir.

Escuche unos pasos en mi dirección y cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con la figura de James parado a algunos pasos lejos de mí, mirando fijamente con esa expresión de criminal que siempre tiene.

-¿Qué te sucede, tarado? ¿Se te perdió una como yo?- le pregunte enarcando una ceja, su presencia era incomoda, hasta me causaba un poco de nervios.

-¿Acaso existen otros duendes como tú? ¡Qué desgracia!- musito mientras se acercaba a mí.

Yo bufe y me puse rápidamente de pie para abandonar la biblioteca, pero cuando pase por su lado, James me tomo por el brazo y me lanzo contra la pared para rápidamente tomar mis manos y colocarlas a cada lado de mi cabeza haciendo presión.

-Suéltame, imbécil- le grite- ¿Tienes problemas?

-Solo tengo un problema, chiquita, y ese eres tú, siempre te veo por ahí revoloteando con tu expresión ingenua y eso me molesta- James estaba olfateando mi cuello mientras hablaba, algo que me causo mucha repulsión-. Me preguntaba si realmente eras tan ingenua, si eres virgen, y como yo no soy de los que se queda con las dudas, preferí investigarlo por mi propia cuenta, ¿Te parece si tenemos relaciones y así podre saber que tan cierta es tu virginidad?- en cuanto James termino de pronunciar la última palabra, yo entre en pánico intentando alejarme de él, pero él hacia presión en mi cuerpo con el suyo, apretándome contra la pared.

James tomo mis manos con una suya y con la otra me tapaba la boca para que no gritara, mientras iba depositando besos por mi rostro y cuello.

Yo no quería llorar pues sabía que eso no iba a solucionar nada, así que emplee toda mi fuerza y determinación en tratar de alejar a James de mí.

Después de intentar varias veces alejar a James de mí sin ningún éxito, comencé a desesperarme, sentía que James cada vez se acercaba mas a mis senos con sus besos.

Entonces comprendí que solo tenía una oportunidad para pedir ayuda si mordía la mano de James y gritaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para que otra persona me escuchara, claro que si nadie me escuchaba me iba a ir peor pues James estaría molesto y no sé qué tan agresivo podía volverse.

Mordí con fuerza uno de sus dedos y James se alejo un poco maldiciendo, entonces fue mi oportunidad.

-¡Ayúdenme! ¡James me quiere…!- antes de que pudiese terminar de gritar, James volvió a tapar mi boca abruptamente, sentí como se rompía mi labio y probé el sabor de mi sangre.

-¿Eres idiota? ¡Vuelves a hacer algo como eso y te matare, lo juro!- decir que James estaba furioso era quedarse corto, su expresión cínica aumento notablemente, mirar su rostro era como observar a un león hambriento.

Me removí bajo su agarre y James me golpeo la cabeza contra la pared haciendo que quedara un poco desorientada.

Yo no quería perder mi virginidad así y mucho menos siendo violada por una persona como James.

Estaba casi fuera de mi cuando sentí como James era apartado con fuerza de mí, abrí los ojos y me encontré con la figura de Edward golpeando con furia a James.

Si James se veía furioso y amenazante, Edward se veía el doble de peligroso y de molesto, golpeaba repetidamente el rostro de James y con una rapidez despampanante.

Cuando Edward tumbo a James al suelo para seguir golpeándolo y vi el rostro ensangrentado de James, decidí intervenir, no quería que Edward obtuviera represarías por mi culpa.

En cuanto Edward me vio acercarme detuvo un poco su ataque y fue la oportunidad que aprovecho James para golpear a Edward y situarse sobre él para golpearlo; apenas pudo golpearlo un par de veces antes de que Edward volviera a tomar el control pateándolo hacia uno de los estantes de libros y James quedo desorientado, con la vista perdida, yo corrí hasta Edward para evitar que siguiera golpeando a James.

-¡Ya, Edward, está casi inconsciente!- sujete a Edward por los hombros y observe su rostro, su labio sangraba un poco pero no era nada grave, la peor parte se la había llevado, sin duda, James.

-¡Alice intento… intento abusar de ti! ¡Debería matarlo!- la voz de Edward sonó mas como un rugido que como cualquier otra cosa.

-Pero no pudo, Edward, no pudo porque tú llegaste y eso es lo que me importa- susurre mientras acariciaba su rostro con delicadeza.

Edward cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras su expresión y cuerpo se iban calmando.

Después de varios segundos Edward tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y apoyo su frente en la mía, sus ojos verdes observando fijamente los míos, en ese momento me sentí derretir, esa mirada suya era… mágica.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?- le pregunte confundida.

-Te estaba buscando, no habías ido a la cafetería y eso me preocupaba, pasaba por el pasillo cuando escuche tu grito, menos mal estaba cerca, pues no había nadie más en el pasillo- me explico.

Yo estaba encantada de que fuera Edward quien me salvara y no otra persona.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que el volviera a hablar, con su mirada intensa sobre la mía.

-No lo mato solo porque tú me lo pides, porque tu estas aquí, porque tú me calmas, sino…- lo callé colocando un dedo sobre sus labios delicadamente.

-Olvídalo, al final todo esto comenzó por mi culpa, por encerrarme en este lugar tan solo- esta cercanía con Edward me estaba volviendo loca, quería besarlo y ya.

Aparte mi dedo lentamente para luego dejar mi mano en su mejilla.

-No digas eso, no es tu culpa, tu no podías saber que el vendría por ti.

Edward se acerco lentamente hacia mí, su respiración entremezclándose con la mía.

Yo ya estaba a poco de hiperventilar cuando sus labios estuvieron a pocos centímetros de los míos, pero un quejido detrás de mí nos hizo separarnos rápidamente, recordando la presencia de James.

Por suerte el todavía parecía como en otro mundo, pero aun así salimos rápidamente de la biblioteca, no sin antes de que James recibiera una amenaza de Edward de que si se me acercaba nuevamente, el no dudaría en matarlo.

Casi comienzo a dar gritos de emoción cuando Edward tomo mi mano en el camino a la cafetería, todavía tenía una apariencia amenazante, como si estuviese preparado para defenderme en cualquier momento.

No pude evitar caminar con una sonrisita tonta hasta la cafetería mientras iba tomada de la mano con Edward, claro que antes pasamos por el baño para que yo pudiese limpiar un poco de sangre que emanaba de mi labio al igual que Edward.

Está bien, no sabía cómo se sentiría poseer el amor de Edward, pero al menos sabia que contaba con su protección, que Edward seria siempre como mi Ángel de la guarda, y vaya que la expresión de "Ángel" le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

* * *

><p><strong>Antes de cualquier cosa, ¡Feliz año! Espero hayan disfrutado mucho junto a su familia, novio o lo que sea... <strong>

**Lamento no haber publicado antes, es solo que me fui de vacaciones y... pos ya ven.**

**Quiero agradecer a Valentina, Chonguitaaa, Integra van hellsing y a ****Sol Prieta, por sus comentarios y apoyo (A Chonguitaaa y a Integra van hellsing tambien por agregar mi historia a sus favoritas), besos. **

**Si encuentran algunos errores, ya sean ortograficos o gramaticales, o ven que algo carece de sentido es porque el capitulo con apuro, pero es que necesitaba publicarlo ya, de igual forma, me disculpo con anticipacion. **

**Espero que les guste el capitulo.**

**Les invito a que comenten la historia ya que, ademas de ser gratis, motivan a que uno siga escribiendo la historia pues nos demuestra que no solo estamos uniendo palabras, sino que escribimos historias que agradan a los demas y que nuestro esfuerzo no es en vano. **

**Nos leemos pronto, besos. **


	4. Imbécil

Los personajes pertenecen a SM

* * *

><p><strong>Imbécil<strong>

**AlicePov**

Los siguientes tres días de lo ocurrido con James, Edward permanecía a mi lado en el instituto, con ademan protector, claro que no por eso se apartaba de Bella, quien no estaba dispuesta a despegarse de él ni un segundo y, por lo tanto, estábamos los tres juntos, para mi desgracia.

Después de una semana, todo volvió a la normalidad, añadiendo que Edward miraba con mala cara a James si se me acercaba un poco, cosa que lo divertía y provocaba que James siguiera acercándoseme solo para molestar a Edward.

Yo, por otra parte, me había acostumbrado a la continua presencia de Edward junto a mí, era agradable, me sonreía y hablábamos de cosas interesantes, era como volver en el tiempo, antes de que Bella llegara y lo alejara de mí.

En este momento me encontraba con Rosalie camino a la cafetería para desayunar, al entrar en esta vimos a Edward y a Bella juntos en una mesa, él la rodeaba con sus brazos y ella sonreía embobada mientras él besaba repetidamente todo su rostro con delicadeza.

¿Cómo no sentirme mal ante esta escena? ¿Cómo no querer que se abriese la tierra y me tragara por estar enamorada de un chico que estaba fuera de mi alcance?

-¿No te parecen tiernos, Alice?- me preguntó Rosalie refiriéndose a Edward y Bella.

Hice una mueca.

-Me parecen muy empalagosos- respondí intentando ocultar mi envidia.

-¿Estás loca? ¿No te gustaría a ti tener un novio como Edward?- me preguntó histérica.

El problema no es que no quisiera a un novio como Edward, el problema es que quería a Edward como mi novio.

-No es eso, sino que no creo que deban hacer todas esas demostraciones de amor públicas- volví a hacer otra mueca-. Pero si te hace feliz… si, se ven tiernos- no pude evitar admitirlo cabizbaja.

-Lo sé… y no entiendo como existen zorras con intenciones de acabar con una relación tan hermosa como la de ellos- el tono de voz de Rosalie había sido mordaz.

Claro, ninguno de los del grupo podía concebir la idea de que una persona quisiera acabar con una relación como la de Edward y Bella, en realidad, a mí también me molestaban las chicas que acababan con las relaciones de los demás, pero en mi caso era distinto, ¿No?, lo mío con Edward existía mucho antes de la aparición de Bella, creo que para todos habían sido obvias mis intenciones con Edward, todos a excepción de él…

-¡Alice!- Bella caminaba hacia mí con una sonrisa en su rostro-. Hace días que no vas a mi casa y apenas me diriges la palabra… mis padres han estado preguntando por ti- me informó y yo le dediqué una sonrisa a medias.

No es que odiara a Bella ni mucho menos, ella no tenía la culpa de haberse enamorado del mismo chico que yo, pero aun así le guardaba cierto resentimiento y… tenía razón, desde lo sucedido con Edward yo intentaba evitarla al máximo.

-Lo lamento- me disculpé-. La verdad es que he estado ocupada últimamente, mis padres se fueron de viaje y eso me ha tenido un poco distraída, con todo lo de la casa y eso- me excusé.

-Pensé que de tu casa se ocupaba Lucia- musito refiriéndose a la señora que limpia mi casa y se ocupa de mi, ella ha trabajado en mi casa desde que tengo uso de razón.

Todos nosotros, Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, Nessie, Jacob y yo, pertenecíamos a familias adineradas y vivíamos todos relativamente cerca, a excepción de Bella quien no tenia los mismo ingresos económicos que nosotros y vivía en una zona menos lujosa, sin embargo poseía ciertas comodidades.

-Er… si, lo que sucede es que he decidido ayudarla un poco.

Me gané miradas cargadas de escepticismo por parte de Rosalie y Bella, claro que ellas sabían que yo no era de las que se pondrían a acomodar la casa, pero aun así no dijeron nada más y decidieron dejarlo pasar por el momento.

Estábamos por llegar a la mesa donde nos esperaban Edward, Emmett, Jacob y Nessie, cuando Jasper se atravesó en nuestro camino o, mejor dicho, en mi camino.

-Alice querida- me saludó con una sonrisa deslumbrante-. ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó mientras se acercaba mas a mí.

-¿Ahora? Un poco incomoda con tu cercanía- comenté ganándome una risa melodiosa de su parte.

-Estaba pensado en que quizás me puedas acompañar a comer un helado al salir del instituto- me dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

Bella ya había llegado a la mesa y estaba junto a Edward, verlos juntos me dio valor suficiente como para tomar la siguiente decisión:

-Sí, claro- le respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Jasper se ensancho aun más.

-Genial, paso a buscarte por tu salón a la salida, ¿Qué clase te toca?

-Historia- respondí.

Esa clase la veía con Edward y quizás si Jasper pasaba a buscarme podría causarle celos a Edward.

No pude evitar sonreír ante la idea de ver a Edward celoso por mí.

-Nos vemos entonces- Jasper se inclinó hacia mí depositando un beso en mi coronilla y luego se marcho.

Me apresure a caminar hacia la mesa con Rosalie detrás de mí hablando tan rápidamente que no lograba entenderle.

-¡¿Saldrás a comer helado con Jasper?- me preguntó, bueno… casi gritó, Rosalie una vez nos sentamos.

Todos en la mesa se giraron en mi dirección.

-Creo que escuchaste perfectamente cuando acepte- le respondí como si nada.

-¡Sabes que no me refiero a eso!- musitó histérica-. Sabes que Jasper solo busca divertirse.

-¿Y yo he aceptado alguna invitación indecorosa?- le pregunte comenzando a fastidiarme de todo esto-. Solo vamos a ir a comer helado y ya.

-A mi me cae bien Jasper- comentó Emmett, ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de Rosalie.

-También a mi- Jacob se encogió de hombros.

-A mí me es indiferente- dijo Bella.

-En mi opinión, es agradable- agregó Nessie.

-¿Se han vuelto todos locos? ¡Solo busca acostarse con Alice!- Rosalie parecía molesta- ¿Qué opinas tu, Edward?

Todos nos giramos en dirección a Edward quien había permanecido en silencio, indiferente a todo lo que decían los demás.

Edward levanto la mirada hacia Rosalie como con aburrimiento para decir:

-A mi me parece un idiota, cree que puede llevarse a todas las chicas a la cama sin importar los sentimientos de las mismas, pero lo que suceda con él me da igual, creo que Alice está lo suficientemente grande como para saber con quién salir y con quien no, así que deja de preocuparte Rosalie- cuando Edward termino de hablar cada quien se ocupo de lo suyo.

La respuesta de Edward me había dolido, ¿Acaso no le importaba lo que sucediera conmigo?

Sonó el timbre indicando que había terminado el descanso y, antes de que todos nos dirigiéramos a nuestros salones, Edward se volvió hacia nosotros y mirándome fijamente dijo:

-Si saldrás con Jasper es tu problema, pero te advierto que no permitiré que ese idiota se siente junto a nosotros- me advirtió con tono mordaz y yo me quede estática, con la rabia formándose dentro de mí.

¿Quién era él para hablarme en ese tono? ¿Quién era él para decidir quién se sentaba o no junto a nosotros? Y lo más importante aun… ¿Quién era él para juzgar a Jasper por ser un mujeriego cuando él había sido exactamente igual, o peor, antes de que llegara Bella a su vida?

-Edward deja ya de ser tan imbécil y de juzgar a los demás creyéndote perfecto porque, si mi memoria no me falla, y créeme que no lo hace, tú eras peor que Jasper, que después de que llegase Bella hayas cambiado es otra cosa, pero aun así, no tienes moral para criticarle su actitud a Jasper- dicho esto, camine hacia el salón con rabia, dejando a todos los de la mesa con la boca abierta y a un Edward realmente molesto.

Una vez sentada en mi lugar mientras esperaba que el profesor de Biología llegara, pensé en lo mucho que me molestaban los comentarios de Edward sobre Jasper, y no porque Jasper me gustara, es solo que es como si él quisiera borrar ese pasado suyo de cuando era un imbécil para ser "el novio perfecto" para Bella… y lo que me molestaba aun mas, es que lo fuera, que fuera un novio perfecto.

Rosalie entro al salón alborotada y se sentó junto a mí rápidamente.

-Edward esta hecho una furia por lo que le dijiste- me comentó con un poco de diversión- ¡No puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso! ¡Mucho menos estando Bella presente!- y esta vez Rosalie no pude reprimir su risa.

-Es lo que se merece, por comportarse como un imbécil.

-Lo sé, no tenía que hablarte así, pero… de todas formas, si es que el idiota de Jasper se mostrase intenciones serias contigo y tu comenzaras a sentirte atraída por él… ¿Tu no lo invitarías a sentarse con nosotros, o si? ¿Retarías a Edward de esa manera?- me preguntó con sincera curiosidad y un poco de preocupación.

-No lo sé, luego veremos qué pasa- respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

Rosalie hizo una mueca.

-Estás jugando con fuego, Alice- me advirtió.

-Es porque no me da miedo quemarme.

El profesor entro al salón dando fin a nuestra conversación.

Yo no le tenía miedo a Edward, no porque me guste tengo que dejarme intimidar por él, ¿O sí?

Aunque me sentía un poco mal porque había sido él quien me defendió cuando ocurrió lo de James y se había estado comportando genial conmigo, pero cuando se trataba de Jasper, no sé lo que le sucedía…

* * *

><p>Hola! :D<p>

No habia subido el capitulo antes porque con lo ocupada que me tienen las clases el capitulo iba a terminar hablando sobre matematica o algo así S: xD

Gracias a Tali, a Lexa0619, a Integra Van Hellsing y a Andy Cullen De Salvatore, sus comentarios me motivan y la verdad me agrada saber que les gusta lo que escribo...

Si no les gusta el capitulo me disculpo y lo entenderé, pero es que lo escribí con apuro y no me gusto mucho el resultado, pero aun así me sentía en la obligación de publicarlo...

Espero sus comentarios y si tienen alguna sugerencia les invito a que me la hagan saber :D

Besos, espero sus comentarios :D

Nos leemos pronto

P.D: Discúlpenme si encuentran algún error...


	5. Me enamoré de un monstruo

Los personajes pertenecen a SM

* * *

><p><strong>Me enamoré de un monstruo<strong>

**AlicePov**

El timbre sonó dando fin a la ultima hora de clases, Historia, comencé a guardar mis cuadernos en mi pequeña mochila para apresurarme a salir e ir a comer helado con Jasper.

Siempre compartía la mesa en esta clase con Edward y debido a nuestra pequeña discusión en el descanso, esto había sido un verdadero infierno, las miradas heladas que me dedicaba y, algunas veces, con un reflejo de rabia, me estaban haciendo sentir mal.

Algo en su actitud no me terminaba de gustar, lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que me estaba ocultando algo y eso me inquietaba.

Cuando estaba por salir del salón un brazo rodeo mi cintura impidiéndome el seguir caminando, cuando alce la viste me encontré con la mirada victoriosa de Edward, que me hacía pensar que algo iba mal.

-¿Para donde crees que vas, duende?- me pregunto como si no supiese nada.

Fruncí el entrecejo, esto comenzaba a asustarme.

-A comer helado con Jasper, obvio- respondí confundida deshaciéndome de su agarre que me provocaba una sensación de electricidad sobre mi piel.

-¿Con este clima? ¡Está lloviendo!- comentó divertido.

Me gire hacia la ventana confundida para confirman que si, en efecto, estaba lloviendo, ¿Cómo no lo note antes?

-Da igual, estaremos dentro de la heladería, no nos mojaremos- bufé ante su estúpido comentario.

Jasper se acercaba hacia nosotros con expresión confundida debido a la presencia de Edward.

-¿Estas lista? Vámonos- Jasper se acercó a mí para tomar mi mochila pero Edward se interpuso en el medio con ademan desafiante.

-Lamento decirte, Jasper, que Alice ha venido conmigo al colegio y, por lo tanto se va conmigo- la voz de Edward era demandante.

¿¡Pero qué demonios! ¡Yo podía irme con quien quisiera! ¡El no iba a permitirme a mí salir con Jasper!

-¿Qué dices?- pregunté incrédula posicionándome a su lado- ¡Yo me voy con Jasper si quiero y tú no puedes impedírmelo!- casi grité, estaba comenzando a ponerme histérica

-Te equivocas, siempre has sabido que quien sale conmigo, se devuelve conmigo, mas aun si se trata de una chica, es lo que me ha enseñado mi madre, ya sabes cómo es- no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo Edward.

Yo sabía que él solo lo hacía para molestarme y esa sonrisita burlona en su rostro me lo demostraba aun más.

-Si quieres salir con Jasper después de que yo te deje en tu casa, no es mi problema, pero no puedo dejar que te vayas con él- sentenció.

-¡Eso me parece estu…!- había comenzado a protestar pero Jasper me interrumpió.

-Tranquila, Alice. Si Edward quiere llevarte a tu casa por mí no hay problema, yo iré detrás de ustedes en mi auto y una vez que el te haya dejado frente a tu casa, subes a mi auto y nos vamos a la heladería, ¿Te parece?- me preguntó Jasper con expresión victoriosa, pues había encontrado una falla en la objeción de Edward.

Edward perdió la sonrisa socarrona de su rostro por unos instantes pero luego pareció recordar algo y volvió a sonreír.

-Yo… si, está bien, pero discúlpame hacerte ir hasta mi casa solo por la malcriadez de Edward- le respondí a Jasper mientras fulminaba a Edward con la mirada.

Edward no se inmuto ni un poco por mi mirada y, en cambio, me tomo del brazo y comenzó a llevarme en dirección al estacionamiento.

No sé qué le sucedía, se suponía que debía estar molesto conmigo por lo que le dije en el descanso, no que se obstinara en el hecho de llevarme a mi casa, aunque si su venganza era intentar dañar mi salida, había perdido su tiempo pues Jasper supo cómo arreglar todo… pero esa sonrisita en suya aun me ponía nerviosa.

Entramos en el Volvo de Edward mientras Jasper entraba en su auto, era un Audi 1.8 en realidad me gustaba mucho, aunque llamaba la atención de todos en el instituto.

Edward comenzó a conducir en dirección a mi casa y el que no esperara a Bella me confundió.

-¿Y Bella?- le pregunté con curiosidad.

-Se irá con Rosa- me respondió usando el diminutivo del nombre de Rosalie.

-¿La has dejado? ¿No la llevaras a casa?- la sorpresa estaba impregnada en mis palabras, no podía creer que no la llevara, no pude evitar sentirme un poco feliz.

Edward se volvió en mi dirección a observarme y me dedico una sonrisa torcida que me hizo derretirme, era tan hermoso…

-Pues es que como tengo algo planeado…- Edward sonrió de manera burlona y entonces acelero y comenzó a manejar en dirección a su casa.

-¿¡Que haces! ¡Llévame a mi casa!- le grite histérica.

-He hablado con tu padre, no le gusta que salgas con un chico que yo no apruebo, dice que en su ausencia, confían en mí, que no dejare que ningún tonto te haga daño, por lo tanto no tienes permiso para ir a comer helado con Jasper, tus padres llamarán mas tarde para confirmar que estés en mi casa- la sonrisa en el rostro de Edward mostraba lo divertido que le parecía todo esto.

No lo podía creer, Edward había llamado a mis padres para que no pudiera salir con Jasper y todo esto era solo porque quería vengarse de mí.

-¿¡Eres idiota! ¿Por qué llamaste a mis padres? ¡Tú no debiste! ¡No tienes derecho!- le grité histérica mientras le daba pequeñas palmadas en el brazo- ¿Cuál es tu problema con que yo salga con Jasper? ¡No entiendo!- estaba muy molesta, Edward no podía meterse así en mi vida.

-¡No me parece que salgas con un idiota como ese! ¿Acaso no entiendes? ¿No sabes que solo te está buscando para divertirse?- Edward también se estaba alterando.

Sus palabras me impactaron, después de todo… ¿El hacia todo esto porque no quería que Jasper me hiciera daño? ¿Realmente le preocupaba lo que pasara conmigo?

Lo miré incrédula sin saber que decir y luego de unos segundos el agregó:

-Además, esto es solo una forma de vengarme por lo que dijiste en la cafetería, no debiste decir todo eso frente a Bella- musito y mis esperanzas se esfumaron, después de todo, solo era una venganza.

Me giré para ver si observaba el auto de Jasper pero Edward había logrado deshacerse de él y ahora nosotros nos adentrábamos en el bosque para ir a casa de Edward.

Cuando llegamos a la casa Edward se estacionó frente a la puerta y yo me rehusaba a salir del auto pues me encontraba molesta.

-¡Ya te lo dije! ¡No me bajaré del auto, me quedaré aquí!- le grité de brazos cruzados.

Edward estaba fuera del auto, había abierto la puerta del copiloto y estaba tratando de hacerme bajar, para este momento, ya se encontraba exasperado.

-¡Alice baja de una vez si no quieres que te lleve a la fuerza!- me amenazó.

-No te atreverías- musite sin verlo.

-Tú me obligaste a esto- dicho esto, Edward me tomó en brazos y me saco del auto, cerrando la puerta con la pierna.

Yo comencé a patear en el aire pero Edward me apretaba mas contra su pecho y con su fuerza, yo no lograba deshacerme de él.

-¡Suéltame!- le grité enfurecida mientras llegábamos a la puerta.

-¡Ya cálmate, Alice! ¿Crees que ganaras haciendo todo este show de niña malcriada?- me gritó depositándome frente a la puerta y acercando su rostro al mío, mirándome fijamente los ojos.

No pude evitar sentirme intimidada bajo su mirada, era tan intensa la manera en que me miraba, aun mas cuando se molestaba, por un momento los labios me temblaron y me puse nerviosa, su cercanía me enloquecía.

Edward pareció notarlo y se alejo un poco de mi con sonrisa victoriosa, porque había logrado calmarme.

-Entremos a la casa y compórtate, no querrás hacer sentir mal a Esme, ¿O sí? ¿Quieres que piense que no te gusta venir a nuestra casa?- vaya que Edward sabía perfectamente como manipularme.

El sabe que yo nunca quisiera hacer sentir mal a Esme y mucho menos me gustaría que ella pensara que me molestaba venir a su casa, todo lo contrario, amaba venir, pasar tiempo con ella, con Carlisle y, claro está, con Edward.

Ninguna chica había venido antes a la casa de Edward, en realidad, eran pocas las personas que habían venido a la casa de Edward, Rosalie solo había venido cuando nos reunimos todo el grupo acá pero nunca de forma individual al igual que Nessie, Bella, como su novia, había venido unas cuantas veces, pero nunca había entrado a su habitación, y el hecho de que yo pudiese andar por toda la casa e ir a la habitación de Edward con total tranquilidad, era algo que me alegraba, llevar una ventaja sobre Bella.

Edward y yo entramos a la casa y apenas habíamos dado algunos pasos dentro, Esme apareció en la sala con una hermosa y amable sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Alice!- gritó con emoción mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¡Hace días que no vienes por acá! ¿Te ha hecho algo Edward?- me preguntó mirando con reproche a Edward quien levanto ambas manos en señal de paz.

La verdad no había ido desde el beso entre Edward y yo… debido a lo turbulenta que se habían puesto las cosas entre nosotros.

-Lo lamento- me disculpe cabizbaja-. Es que el instituto me absorbe- me excuse y ella me sonrió.

-Tranquila cariño, no te preocupes- y me volvió a dar un pequeño abrazo-. Suban a la habitación de Edward mientras termino de hacer el almuerzo- nos dedico una sonrisa y luego desapareció en dirección a la cocina.

Esme amaba cuidar de su casa, nunca dejaría que nadie más se hiciera cargo de esta, por eso nunca había contratado a alguien que la ayudara con la limpieza y aun así, la casa siempre parecía sacada de una revista.

Edward y yo subimos las escaleras hasta entrar en su habitación y una vez dentro me lancé sobre su cama.

-Amo tu cama, es muy cómoda- le dije mientras daba vueltas en ella y se me sentaba en uno de los muebles, observándome divertido.

-Lo sé, siempre que vienes lo dices- me sonrió de esa forma que me quitaba el aliento y no pude evitar quedarme observándolo con una sonrisa de boba en el rostro.

Nos quedamos un momento observándonos fijamente a los ojos, mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente en mi pecho y yo me sentía hipnotizada por su mirada.

Después de unos segundos Edward aparto su mirada y habló:

-¿Aun sigues molesta conmigo por lo de Jasper?- me preguntó con preocupación.

¿Lo de Jasper? Ya se me había olvidado, la verdad es que no podía molestarme por mucho tiempo con Edward.

Mire hacia la ventana y había comenzado a llover nuevamente.

-No, ya lo olvidé. Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer- le pedí y el asintió.

A los pocos minutos me quedé dormida sin darme cuenta, la verdad es que había dormido mal la noche anterior y por lo tanto, cuando me acosté, el sueño me invadió rápidamente.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido pero la voz de Emmett me hizo despertar, pero como tenía la cabeza cubierta con la cobija, ninguno de los dos notó que me había despertado, lo que me permitió escuchar la conversación.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Sabes que no me gusta que suban a mi habitación!- habló un Edward irritado.

-Cálmate, Esme me dejo subir- explicó- ¿Por qué Alice puede subir a tu habitación e incluso dormir en tu cama y nosotros no?- cuestionó Emmett como un niño de cinco años.

-Porque Alice es diferente, idiota. Mejor baja la voz para que no la despiertes- le ordenó Edward.

¿Yo era diferente? Casi salto de la emoción en ese momento, no podía creer que Edward dijera que yo era diferente.

-¿Qué se supone que hace ella aquí? ¿No debería estar con Jasper?- inquirió Emmett con un tono de voz más bajo.

-Sabes que no dejaría que Alice saliera con un idiota como Jasper, el solo quiere divertirse con ella y no lo permitiré- respondió con tono mordaz.

¡Oh Dios! ¡Edward me estaba defendiendo! ¡Se preocupaba por mí!

Esta vez necesite de mucho control para no gritar de la emoción y me concentre en escuchar lo que decía Emmett.

-Edward, ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto lo que suceda con Alice? ¿Acaso sientes algo por ella?- el tono de voz de Emmett estaba repleto de curiosidad.

Me quede sin aire en ese momento, la pregunta de Emmett me tomó por sorpresa y creo que a Edward también porque tardó unos segundos en responder, aunque yo preferiría que nunca hubiese respondido.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo podría gustarme una persona como Alice? ¡Es un duende hiperactivo! ¡Amaría mas el hecho de vestirme como ella quiere que el de tenerme como su novio! ¡En nuestro aniversario iríamos al centro comercial de compras!- respondió dejándome sin aire, sentí como si me hubiesen dado un golpe en el estomago y me sacaran todo el aire pero justo cuando creí que no podía ser peor, el siguió hablando- ¡Por nada en el mundo me enamoraría de una persona tan superficial como lo es Alice! ¡Somos completamente diferentes! ¡Algunas veces me provoca ahorcarla para que deje de decir tantas estupideces! Solo puedo amar a una persona románticamente y esa persona es Bella, ella me complementa perfectamente, somos uno para el otro, cuando estoy con ella siento que todo está bien, en cambio con Alice es solo como una relación entre un hermano mayor y una hermanita molesta- sentenció y para ese momento ya las lagrimas cubrían mi rostro.

No podía creer lo cruel que había sido Edward conmigo, ni siquiera Emmett supo que decir, ¿Es que no podría responder solo con un "No"? ¿Tenía que humillarme de esta manera?

Emmett y Edward salieron de la habitación y yo pude llorar y desahogar todo lo que sentía.

Me sentía como desconectada del mundo, como si no hubiese conexión conmigo y el mundo, me sentía como de mentira, como si yo no estuviese viviendo esto, pero sabía que si lo vivía, lo sabía por ese hueco en mi pecho que absorbía todo mi ser y me dejaba vacía.

Me levante de la cama y corrí escaleras abajo en dirección a la puerta, con las lagrimas cubriendo mi rostro, no podía estar más tiempo cerca de Edward.

Cuando llegue a la puerta escuche que Edward y Esme me llamaban pero yo no me detuve y salí de la casa corriendo, mientras la lluvia impactaba contra mi rostro y se mezclaba con mis lágrimas.

Escuche pasos y gritos detrás de mí pero no me detuve, solo quería llegar a mi casa y llorar.

No solo me había enamorado del novio de mi mejor amiga, sino, también, del peor de los monstruos.

* * *

><p>Subí el cap pronto gracias a los comentarios de Andy Cullen de Salvatore y de Intrega Van Hellsing, este cap es para uds.<p>

Espero que les guste :D

Besos, nos leemos pronto.

**Espero sus comentarios**


	6. Invitaciones

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M**

* * *

><p><strong>Invitaciones<strong>

**AlicePov**

Aparque en el estacionamiento del instituto y al bajar del mi auto ignore olímpicamente las miradas hacia mi auto.

Era normal que todos vieran mi Porsche amarillo como a un lingote de oro.

Camine hacia los demás que estaban reunidos en un círculo al lado del Volvo de Edward.

_Edward… _casi tuve que reprimir las ganas de llorar cuando alce la vista y lo vi, no precisamente porque sus brazos rodearan el cuerpo de Bella, sino por recordar lo que había sucedido días atrás…

_**FlashBack:**_

_Corrí lo más rápido que me permitían mis piernas pero aun así eso no fue suficiente para que Edward no me alcanzara, el me tomo del brazo y me hizo detenerme._

_Me miro interrogante mientras yo temblaba del frio e hipaba._

_-¿Qué sucedió?- exigió saber._

_Yo negué con la cabeza e intente zafarme de sus brazos._

_Edward fortaleció su agarre y me zarandeó un poco para llamar mi atención, las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro y volví a agradecer que la lluvia las camuflara. _

_-¡Alice mírame y dime que te sucede!- me gritó mientras que con una de sus manos me tomaba del mentón para que yo lo viese fijamente._

_Me sacudí._

_-¡Suéltame!- le ordené mientras me seguía removiendo debajo de su agarre._

_-¡Primero dime que te ha sucedido, demonios!- su rostro y su voz demostraban que él estaba molesto._

_¿Qué él estaba molesto? ¡La única que tenía derecho a molestarse aquí era yo! _

_Sin embargo su mirada penetrante me hizo confesar._

_-Yo… yo escuche lo que le dijiste a Emmett- comencé sintiendo mi mundo sacudirse, Edward pareció sorprendido de esto y hasta lo vi palidecer un poco.- ¡No sabes cuánto te odio, Edward! ¡Yo nunca diría algo así de ti! ¡Nunca te humillaría de esa manera!_

_-No quise decir eso… la verdad solo lo dije para evadir a Emmett, sabes que yo nunca diría…- lo interrumpí antes de que pudiese terminar de hablar._

_-¡Para responder a Emmett no era necesario que me humillaras así! ¡Solo bastaba decir que no!- le grite histérica y un sollozo escapó de mi boca._

_-¡Sabes muy bien que Emmett no es el tipo de personas que se conforman con un "No"!- me grito él, volviendo a parecer molesto._

_-Eres un idiota- musite en voz baja y comencé a darme la vuelta, no sin antes agregar-. No tienes idea de lo mucho que te odio, Edward. Te has encargado de destruir completamente mi corazón._

_Di dos pasos y Edward volvió a tomarme del brazo para que me girara hacia él._

_-¡No seas infantil, Alice! ¡No puedes decir que me odias solo por eso!- había algo en su mirada que no supe descifrar, pero en estos momentos me preocupaba mas por mí que por él._

_Bufé._

_-¿Todavía te atreves a llamarme infantil?- pregunte obstinada para luego volver a bufar.- ¡Eres el idiota más grande del mundo! ¡Un completo imbécil!- escupí con rabia y Edward me miro con un poco de resentimiento._

_-No me llames así- gruñó._

_-Te digo lo que eres- le espeté-. Además no es solo esta la razón por la que te odio._

_Comencé a caminar nuevamente pero Edward me volvió a tomar del brazo, yo rodé los ojos._

_-¿Cuál es la otra razón por la cual me odias?- me pregunto con interés, su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío, comencé a hiperventilar. _

_Me arme de valor para decir las siguientes palabras:_

_-Te odio, Edward, porque eres el novio que cualquier chica desearía tener, porque eres tierno, te preocupas por las personas que te importan, no dudas en defender a quien está en peligro, porque siempre sabes las palabras exactas para decir en cualquier situación, porque eres extremadamente hermoso, pero, sobre todo, porque permitiste que yo me e…-antes de que terminara de hablar se oyó un estruendo en el cielo que me sobresalto e interrumpió._

_-¿Yo te permití que?- inquirió Edward._

_-Nada, olvídalo, déjame ir… no quiero estar cerca de ti- sacudí mi brazo del suyo y comencé a correr en dirección a mi casa, esta vez Edward no me detuvo._

_Una vez que llegue a mi casa, me encerré en mi habitación y llore hasta quedarme dormida, pero me prometí algo: Nunca más lloraría por Edward Cullen. _

_**Fin Del FlashBack**_

-¡Alice, te ves hermosa!- canturreo Rosalie apenas me vio.

-Hola, Rose… gracias- le dedique una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo has estado? ¿Me acompañaras hoy de…?- antes de que Rosalie pudiera terminar de hablar sentí que alguien me tomaba por el brazo y me alejaba de los demás.

-Buenos días, hermosa- Jasper me dedico una sonrisa resplandeciente.

-Buenos días, Jasper- le devolví la sonrisa.

-Si te pido que te escapes conmigo en este momento para ir a la Push, ¿Lo harías?

-¿Escaparme? ¿¡Estás loco!- inquirí abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Vamos, no pasara nada malo porque te escapes una vez del colegio, además… será una manera de recompensarme el dejarme esperando por ti el día que comeríamos helados.

Vacile unos segundos, si yo de verdad quería olvidarme de Edward tenía que comenzar a intentar cosas nuevas, alejarme de él, distraerme.

Después de otros segundos asentí y Jasper me miro sonriente.

-Vamos- me tomó de la mano y comenzamos a caminar en dirección a su auto.

Mire hacia donde estaban Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Nessie y Jacob, quienes me miraban atentos y me despedí de ellos con un gesto de la mano antes de subirme al auto de Jasper y salir del estacionamiento hacia La Push.

Todos mis amigos me miraron sorprendida pero solo en una de esas miradas hubo rabia...

* * *

><p><strong>Estoy de paso, les dejo este cap que no me ha gustado para nada... <strong>

**Gracias a andy cullen de salvatore, integra van hellsing, chonguitaa, alexz darcy black, shiinii, megan allyson cullen y a todas las que leen y no comentan... **

**Besos nos leemos... pronto (?) **


	7. ¿Me disculpas?

Los personajes pertenecen a SM

* * *

><p><strong>¿Me disculpas?<strong>

**AlicePov**

Durante una semana estuve saliendo con Jasper, prácticamente hacíamos todo juntos, era como si él hubiese llegado para ocupar el lugar de Edward.

Rosalie se mostraba recelosa ante la idea de que Jasper y yo estuviésemos saliendo, más aun cuando me escapaba del instituto para ir con él a otro lugar… Rose siempre me advertía de que me cuidase, que Jasper solo lastimaría mis sentimientos; los demás chicos parecían indiferentes a mi reciente amistad con Jasper, aunque Emmett parecía emocionado pues había conseguido un compañero para sus travesuras y apuestas, el único de los chicos que no opinaba a favor o en contra de Jasper era Edward, quien desde el primer día que salí con Jasper se dedico por completo a ignorarme.

Al principio el poco interés de Edward hacia mí me había dolido, pero luego intente explicarme a mi misma que eso era lo mejor para ambos, en especial para mí, si quería olvidarme por completo de él, claro que entre Jasper y yo aun no había sucedido nada pues siempre que se me acercaba más de lo que debía, lo apartaba y el solo se encogía de hombros diciéndome que algún día no lo rechazaría.

-¡Alice! ¿En que estas pensando? ¡Necesito que me digas si este vestido me queda bien o no!- me grito una Rosalie enojada vestida con un hermoso vestido negro de seda puesto.

Hoy había accedido a venir de compras con Rosalie a Port Ángeles rechazando así una invitación de Jasper para ir a comer helado.

-Te ves hermosa, Rosalie. El vestido me encanta- la elogié y ella me sonrió.

-Gracias- musitó y volvió a entrar al vestidor para seguir probándose ropa.

Después de un par de horas en el mall Rosalie y yo nos disponíamos a regresar a casa, ambas cargando mas bolsas de las que podíamos y entonces escuche una voz familiar provenir desde el centro del mall y llamando la atención de todos.

-Alice, lamento todo lo que te he hecho, lamento lo que le dije a Emmett y que eso hiriera tus sentimientos, lamento ser un patán y el hacer sufrir a una persona tan importante como lo eres tú para mi, sabes lo idiota que puedo llegar a ser, porque soy obstinado y orgulloso, pero no puedo permitirme perder a una persona como tú, necesito que me disculpes, ¿Puedes hacerlo?- para cuando Edward termino de decir estas palabras todas las personas que se encontraban en el mall habían creado un circulo a su alrededor y buscaban con la mirada a la persona a quien Edward se dirigía.

Yo me congelé en mi lugar, Edward no era el tipo de persona que pediría disculpas públicamente, mucho menos con un ramo de rosas rojas en una de sus manos y una caja de bombones en la otra.

Rosalie a mi lado canturreo un "Aww", y al ver a Emmett al lado de Edward corrió en su dirección.

Sin saber qué hacer, me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar en dirección a la salida pero la voz de Edward me detuvo nuevamente.

-¡Alice no te vayas! ¡Discúlpame, por favor!- gritó y para entonces ya todos sabían que Edward me hablaba a mí, por lo que también me vi rodeada de mas personas que habían formado una especia de pasillo desde donde se encontraba el hasta donde me encontraba yo-. No puedes irte así sin disculparme, sabes que sin ti en mi vida no… no soy nada- me gire hacia él y vi como se halaba el cabello con desesperación y me miraba con expresión suplicante-. Discúlpame- volvió a pedir.

Todos a nuestro alrededor nos miraban expectante y algunos, incluso, gritaban cosas como "¡Discúlpalo de una vez!" o "¡Solo discúlpalo y bésalo!" causando que yo me sonrojara.

Seguro todos pensaban que se trataba de la reconciliación de una pareja de novios en lugar de una reconciliación entre amigos, la sola idea de que las personas me miraran como la novia de Edward me provoco una sonrisa de idiota.

-Yo…-comencé a susurrar y todos guardaron silencio-… te disculpo, tonto- le sonreí y comencé a caminar hacia él.

Edward camino hacia mí con una hermosa sonrisa y, cuando estuvo frente a mí, me envolvió entre sus brazos en un cálido abrazo.

-Gracias- susurró en mi oído-. Gracias por disculparme, prometo mas nunca volver a herir tus sentimientos- depositó un beso en mi frente y todos corearon un "Aww".

Edward y yo nos separamos y las personas a nuestro alrededor comenzaron a dispersarse, volviendo a sus actividades, Emmett llego a nuestro lado junto con Rosalie.

-Tienen que verse, parecen una pareja de novios- comentó Emmett en tono burlón, ganándose una palmada en el hombro por parte de Rosalie.

-¡Cállate! ¡¿No ves que son como hermanos?- musito Rosalie y la sonrisa en mi rostro flaqueó por un momento.

-Solo decía- Emmett sonó como un niño que acababa de ser regañado por su madre y Edward y yo nos reímos.

-Oigan, yo llevare a Alice a su casa, ustedes váyanse juntos- les informó Edward y ambos asintieron.

Edward y yo salimos del mall y subimos a su auto, por suerte yo había viajado en el auto de Rosalie y no había traído el mío.

Ambos permanecimos callados casi todo el camino hasta que Edward hablo.

-Vamos a ver una película en mi casa, ¿Quieres?

-Claro- le respondí sonriente.

Después de unos minutos Edward y yo llegamos a su casa.

-Esme y Carlisle han salido, sube a mi habitación mientras busco las palomitas y el refresco- me ordenó cuando entramos a su casa.

Yo asentí y subí a su habitación, mientras lo esperaba comencé a elegir la película y me decidí por una de terror.

Edward entro a la habitación con las palomitas y el refresco y se ubico junto a mí en la cama, justo cuando comenzó la película su celular sonó.

-Hola, amor- musito con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio mientras Edward escuchaba lo que decían desde el otro lado de la línea.

-No, no hay problema, en realidad estoy viendo una película con Alice, paso por tu casa en unos minutos, te amo- dicho esto colgó.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte curiosa.

-Los padres de Bella han organizado una cena para hoy y lo he olvidado, voy a ir un rato y después me regreso, puedes ver la película mientras tanto, prometo regresar pronto- todo esto me lo dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la puerta- ¿No te molesta, cierto?

-No, no te preocupes, tu ve que yo te espero- simule una sonrisa y Edward abandonó la habitación.

No podía creer que hasta el día en el que Edward y yo reanudábamos nuestra amistad, Bella se interpondría.

Intente calmarme y preste atención a la película…

La película había terminado y cuando quise darme cuenta ya eran las 11:00 de la noche y Edward aun no regresaba, quise llorar pero recordé la promesa que me había hecho a mí misma.

Me quede viendo televisión y después de unos minutos me sumergí en un sueño profundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, hola... ¡Feliz día de los enamorados atrasado! <strong>

**Debo disculparme por tardar tanto tiempo en actualizar y porque, ahora que lo hice, no he escrito algo mejor cuando se que pude hacerlo, lo que sucede es que mi tiempo ahora es demasiado limitado, no solo porque tengo que ocuparme de mis estudios sino tambien porque... Me enamore $: **

**Se que suena tonto y que probablemente a ninguna de ustedes les importe pero necesitaba explicarles porque he desaparecido este tiempo, si supieran lo complicado que es este chico me entenderian... Con todo lo que he pasado con el podría escribir una saga completa sobre el y yo xD**

**Espero que este capitulo las haya satisfecho al menos un poco o que por lo menos las haya entretenido.**

**Prometo tratar de organizarme mejor y publicar con mas rapidez y calidad. **

**Si encuentran errores ortograficos, gramaticales o falta de coherencia les pido disculpa pues estoy un poco apurada.**

**Casi lo olvido... debo dar las gracias a aquellas personas que me leen y comentan, en especial a Andy Cullen de Salvatore e Integra Van Hellsing, porque se que cuando publico un nuevo capitulo tendre sus comentarios asegurados... Gracias tambien a todas las demas :D inclusive a aquellas personas que leen y no comentan...**

**Me despido, besos, espero sus comentarios.**

**Nos leemos pronto :D **


	8. El error mas perfecto

Todas sabemos que los personajes pertenecen a SM...

* * *

><p><strong>El error mas perfecto<strong>

**AlicePov**

La luz que se colaba por la ventana de la habitación impacto contra mi rostro lo que me hizo despertar. Al principio no recordaba donde estaba pero al tomar conciencia del todo note que me encontraba acurrucada al cuerpo de Edward, quien dormía placidamente junto a mi mientras me rodeaba con los brazos, su rostro estaba tranquilo, se veía hermoso.

No quería moverme y despertarlo, no quería acabar con la magia de despertar acurrucada junto a el. Claro que seguía molesta por lo que ocurrió ayer pero en este momento no me importaba otra cosa que no fuera permanecer a su lado.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y me acurruque mas a su cuerpo, Edward inconscientemente me abrazó más fuerte contra él y suspiró. Me sentía como en mi paraíso personal y sin darme cuenta me volví a quedar dormida envuelta en sus brazos.

No se cuanto tiempo mas dormí pero mi sueño fue interrumpido por unas voces en el fondo.

-¿No se ven hermosos, Carlisle?- escuché decir a Esme y decidí hacerme la dormida.

-Tienes razón, ambos harían una linda pareja, Alice siempre ha estado junto a nuestro Edward y él siempre la ha cuidado como si su vida dependiera de eso- respondió Carlisle.

Casi sonreí, no podía evitar emocionarme ante la idea de que Esme y Carlisle nos vieran como pareja.

-Siempre quise que ellos estuvieran juntos, no porque Bella me caiga mal, es una chica adorable, solo que Alice ha amado a Edward desde pequeña, lastima que mi Eddy nunca lo notó- Esme suspiró.

Me sonrojé al instante cuando escuche a Esme decir que yo siempre he amado a Edward, pensé que lo había disimulado bastante bien frente a ella. Edward se removió debajo de mí y Carlisle y Esme abandonaron la habitación avergonzados por habernos despertado. Yo seguí haciéndome la dormida mientras Edward acababa de despertarse.

Él acaricio mi cabello delicadamente y deposito un beso en mi coronilla.

-Cuanto te quiero Alice, cuanto te quiero…

No pude evitar sonreír ante sus palabras y Edward se dio cuenta de ello.

-Así que estas despierta, ¿Eh?- musitó con tono divertido y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas por lo que empecé a reírme como loca y a revolcarme por toda la cama mientras el se subía en mi abdomen y persistía con las cosquillas.

-¡Para Edward! ¡Detente, no puedo respirar!- logré decir entre risas y el sonrío divertido sin detenerse.

-Eso te ganas por engañarme- musitó mientras que sujetó mis manos a cada lado de mi cabeza y con su nariz me hacia cosquillas por el cuello.

El contacto entre nuestros cuerpos y el roce de su nariz y boca en mi cuello me embriagaban, entre eso y las cosquillas el respirar se me hizo imposible por lo que Edward al notarlo se detuvo, dejando su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío y sin soltar su agarren en mis muñecas.

Después de mirarnos intensamente a los ojos Edward por fin habló.

-¿Qué sucedería si decidiera besarte ahora?- preguntó y la curiosidad iluminó sus ojos.

-Eso tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo- dicho esto alcé mi rostro hacia el de él y lo besé.

Edward soltó mis muñecas, colocando una de sus manos en mi nuca y la otra en mis caderas, respondiendo a mi beso con entusiasmo, sin dudarlo rodee su cuello con sus brazos y con una de mis manos comencé a jugar con su cabello.

Con mucho cuidado Edward rodó sobre la cama de modo que yo quedara sobre el mientras nos seguíamos besando, este beso no se parecía en nada al primero que nos habíamos dado, este beso estaba cargado de anhelo, desesperación, pasión y sobre todo, amor.

Cuando nos faltó el oxigeno dejamos de besarnos a regañadientes y apoyé mi frente en la suya, mirándonos fijamente a los ojos, la intensidad de su mirada me abrumó.

-¿Qué haremos ahora, Edward?- pregunté confundida, después de este beso no podría fingir que nada paso, porque mediante el nos habíamos dicho muchas cosas, nos habíamos demostrado mucho.

-No lo se, Alice. Realmente no lo se- y en su voz había notado que el estaba tan confundido como yo, quizás hasta mas.

-Por favor no me pidas que haga como ni nada paso- le supliqué.

-No lo haré- y dicho esto, volvió a besarme con el mismo entusiasmo que antes.

Y así comenzó mi día, el mejor de mis días, acurrucada junto a Edward compartiendo besos, quizás no era lo correcto, porque dudaba que Edward dejara a Bella por mi, pero por ahora me parecía perfecto.

* * *

><p>Yo... lamento que este no sea el mejor de los capitulos, si les soy sincera no tenia pensado actualizar en un buen tiempo, pero al ver los comentarios y entender muchas cosas de lo que me dijeron, me force a mi misma a continuar escribiendo y aqui esta el resultado.<p>

Cuando escribi la nota tenia pensado actualizar despues de las dos semanas que le siguieron, solo que tuve mucho problemas en mi relacion amorosa, la cual ya no existe, y... no podia siquiera escribir dos palabras que tuvieran sentido.

Tambien esta el hecho de que mi laptop se daño, dificultandome aun mas el continuar la historia, si escribi este capitulo es porque no estoy en mi casa y he podido apoderarme unos minutos de la laptop de mi primo.

En fin, si subi este capitulo es para demostrarles que no he olvidado la existencia de todo esto y que tratare, en senrio tratare, de subir capitulos con mas frecuencia y de mejor calidad.

Gracias por su paciencia, nos leemos. Besos.

Aly.


	9. Decisiones

Los personajes son de SM

* * *

><p><strong>Decisiones<strong>

**AlicePov**

Ya había atardecido y Edward y yo pasamos todo el día juntos sin preocuparnos por nadie mas, después de todo era sábado.

Aun no habíamos decidido que haríamos con esto que estaba sucediendo y en realidad no era algo que me preocupara mucho pero aun así necesitaba irme de la casa de Edward con una idea clara de lo que pasaría con nosotros. Actualmente nos encontrábamos acurrucados en la cama viendo la película que debimos haber visto juntos ayer, mi cabeza reposaba en su pecho.

-Edward… no quiero parecer pesada pero quisiera saber que pasara con nosotros.

Él suspiró y comenzó a jugar con mi cabello.

-Yo… necesito tiempo para pensar bien las cosas, para organizarme. Odio decírtelo pero sabes que amo a Bella, la amo con locura, y aun así se que también siento mucho por ti, hemos estado juntos desde que tengo memoria- por su voz supe que había sonreído en ese momento-. De verdad necesito pensar bien las cosas antes de tomar una decisión que mas adelante lamente- sentenció y yo asentí porque lo comprendía.

-¿Y que pasará con nosotros mientras te decides?- pregunté con interés mientras giraba la cabeza para mirarlo.

Pude ver la duda y el dolor en su mirada y temí su respuesta.

-No quiero utilizarte, Alice. No quiero aprovecharme de tu amor, creo que por ahora es mejor que…- lo interrumpí poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

-No me creas tan manipulable, Edward. Si estoy aquí no es porque me haya dejado envolver por ti, estoy aquí porque es lo que quiero, no me importaría mantener una relación a escondidas mientras pueda estar así, contigo- sus ojos verdes centellaron y yo deposite un corto beso es sus labios.

-¿Estas conciente de ambos estaríamos traicionando a Bella, cierto?

-No me importa, he respetado su relación por mucho tiempo y no sabes como me arrepiento.

Edward me miraba intensamente como buscando la respuesta a algo, luego de unos segundos me beso delicadamente.

-Esta bien, mantengamos una relación si tu lo quieres, solo tengo una pequeña condición- y me dedicó una sonrisa traviesa que me hizo dudar.

-¿Cuál?- pregunté dudosa.

-Debes de ver a Jasper, no me agrada verlo revoloteando a tu alrededor.

-No estoy de acuerdo con esa condición, creo que seria conveniente que todos piensen que mantengo una relación con Jasper.

Edward suspiró y asintió, luego agrego rápidamente:

-Pero no quiero que vuelvas a escaparte con el ni a la cafetería, ¿Entiendes?- enarcó una ceja y yo sonreí divertida por sus celos.

-Entiendo.

**Dos semanas después**

Estábamos todos en la cafetería, era viernes y todos estaban hablando sobre sus planes para el fin de semana, yo aun no tenia nada planeado pero estaba pensado pasar el sábado con Edward como lo habíamos estado haciendo desde que decidimos salir juntos, sonreí inconscientemente.

-Que alegre has estado últimamente, Alice- comentó Rosalie mirándome sonriente.

-Creo que nuestra duende se ha enamorado- agregó Emmett y me reí.

-No se de que hablan- dije haciéndome la loca.

Miré de reojo a Edward y noté la diversión en su rostro.

-¿Cuándo nos presentaras a tu victima? ¿Es Jasper?- Emmett parecía emocionado ante esa posibilidad.

Rosalie y Edward fruncieron el ceño.

-De verdad no se de que hablan, no hay ningún chico, simplemente estoy feliz- me encogí de hombros y todos en la mesa me miraron con escepticismo.

-De todas formas quisiera desearte suerte, Alice. Espero que esa persona te haga muy feliz- las palabras de Bella me hicieron sentir culpable y por la expresión de Edward supe que a él también.

Asentí como respuesta.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar antes de que otra persona pudiera decir algo, Jasper me estaba llamando.

-_Ven_- dijo sin darme tiempo a hablar.

_-¿Dónde estas? ¿Por qué no vienes tu?-_ enarque una ceja y comencé a buscarlo con la mirada.

Lo encontré en la entrada de la cafetería mirándome sonriente.

-_Hoy no estoy de ánimos para pelear con tu perrito guardián_- supe que se refería a Edward.

-_Edward no dirá nada_- una vez que dije esto todos en la mesa se giraron a verme con curiosidad.- _Solo me buscaras e iremos a otra mesa si así quieres, además él no es mi dueño, somos solo amigos_- eso ultimo solo lo dije para molestar a Edward.

Pude notar que estuvo a poco de bufar y casi me río.

-_Está bien_- colgó y comenzó a caminar en mi dirección.

-Así que nos abandonas por tu novio- comento Nessie divertida.

-No somos novios- musite fastidiada mientras Jasper llegó a mi lado.

-Basta de negarme cariño, termina de decirles que somos novios a tus amigos- Jasper me miró sonriente mientras yo me levantaba. Rodeé los ojos y escuche a Edward bufar.

-Mejor calla y camina- comencé a caminar en dirección a una mesa vacía al otro lado de la cafetería y Jasper me siguió riendo.

* * *

><p>La clase de Historia termino y todos nos dispusimos a salir, había dado algunos pasos cuando Edward me detuvo tomándome de la mano y esperó a que todos salieran antes de hablar.<p>

-¿Así que somos solo amigos, eh?- musitó travieso mientras acercaba su rostro al mío.

Sonreí picara.

-Solo amigos- afirmé.

-¿Y desde cuando los amigos son tan íntimos?- preguntó mientras rozaba sus labios con los míos cuidadosamente, sin llegar a crear un contacto completo.

-Desde que tú y yo decidimos ser solo amigos- estampé mis labios contra los suyos y comenzamos a besarnos desesperadamente.

* * *

><p>Era sábado, Edward quedo con Bella para pasar el día juntos por lo que termine yendo a comer helados con Rosalie para distraernos ya que Emmett se había ido junto con Jacob a Port Ángeles para conseguir unos repuestos para el auto de Jake.<p>

Me lleve otra cucharada de mi helado a la boca antes de hacerle una pregunta a Rosalie que tenia días revoloteando por mi mente.

-Rosa… ¿Qué piensas tú de las chicas que aceptan salir con chicos que tienen novia?

Rosalie me miró confundida y al cabo de un rato respondió:

-Me parece que son unas zorras, es decir, hay demasiados hombres en el mundo como para que te fijes en uno que ya tiene novia, además de que deben estimarse muy poco para aceptar ser la segunda opción de un chico- se encogió de hombros mientras se llevaba una cucharada de helado a la boca.

Rosalie ha sido mi amiga desde la infancia, en nuestro circulo es con ella con quien mas me la paso mientras que Bella y Nessie son mas apegadas, por lo que la opinión de Rosa era muy importante para mi.

Sus palabras me hicieron dudar de mi relación con Edward.

-Que raro que me estés preguntando eso si tu siempre criticaste a las chicas que se interponían en las relaciones- musito Rosa con aire distraído y luego abrió los ojos como plato y me miro fijamente- ¿¡No me digas que tu…!?

No era necesario que terminara de hacer la pregunta para que la entendiera, nos miramos por una fracción de segundo y luego ella enloqueció.

-¡No puedo creerlo, Alice! ¡Tu estas siendo la amante de un chico!- la voz de Rosa fue lo suficientemente alta como para llamar la atención de los que se sentaban juntos a nosotros.

La fulmine con la mirada y ella entendió el mensaje e intento calmarse.

-Tanto como la amante no, pero si estoy saliendo con el- dije avergonzada.

-Es increíble. ¿Cómo paso todo esto? ¿Quién es el chico?- preguntó curiosa.

-Todo fue repentino y… no puedo decirte quien es el chico.

-¿Por qué? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Va a nuestro instituto?

Guardé silencio y eso le sirvió como afirmación.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡No puedo creer que no lo haya notado antes!- suspiró-. Con razón has tenido un humor cambiante- dijo mas para si misma que para mi.

-Yo… no le vayas a decir a nadie, ni a Emmett- le pedí.

Rosa me miró ofendida.

-Sabes que no lo haría pero desearía que me contaras mejor como llegaste a todo esto, necesito entender tus razones.

Asentí y comencé a contarle toda la historia evitando todos aquellos detalles que pudieran dejarnos a Edward y a mí en evidencia.

Me sentí bien al desahogarme, lo necesitaba.

* * *

><p>Actualice pronto porque no se cuando vuelva a hacerlo, tengo que aprovechar.<p>

Voy de salida asi que no me puedo extender mucho.

Gracias a todas :D

Nos leemos pronto, espero que les guste.

Aly.


	10. No juegues conmigo, Alice

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM.**

* * *

><p><strong>No juegues conmigo, Alice.<strong>

**Alice Pov:**

Luego de contarle todo a Rosa y que ella me expresara su apoyo, subimos a su auto y nos dirigimos a mi casa, cuando llegamos vimos el auto de Edward estacionado frente a ella, contuve la sonrisa que amenazaba con formarse en mis labios.

-¿Esperabas la visita de Edward?- me preguntó Rosa mas por confusión que por interés.

-La verdad, no.- respondí al tiempo que abría la puerta del auto y me deslizaba fuera de este. Me despedí de Rosa con un gesto con la mano y ella se fue.

Entre a mi casa con emoción, al abrir la puerta y ver la figura de Edward casi tuve la necesidad de suspirar. Le sonreí ampliamente mientras caminaba hacia el dispuesta a devorarle con un beso, pero su mirada de advertencia y lo tenso que se encontraba, me hizo detener a mirar en dirección a la puerta, que conducía a la cocina, abriéndose dejando ver a una Bella que caminaba en nuestra dirección con una sonrisa.

Mi respiración se detuvo mientras ella llegaba junto a Edward y le tomaba la mano, el depositó un beso en su coronilla y yo casi rugí de los celos.

-No quiero sonar grosera, pero no entiendo que hacen acá.- hasta yo pude notar la molestia en mi voz.

Edward me miró apenado y Bella con confusión, aun así me sonrió y dijo;

-Queremos invitarte a una cena que realizaré en mi casa, es que mis padres salieron de viaje y quiero que todos pasemos el día juntos.

¿Cena? ¿En su casa? ¿Edward, Bella y yo? Esto debía ser una broma.

Miré a Edward esperando una explicación y este se encogió de hombros.

-Traté de hacerla cambiar de idea pero créeme que fue imposible, ella sabe como controlarme.- Bella lo miró sonriente y se puso de puntas para darle un pequeño beso.

Quise saltar sobre ella y arrancarle la cabeza.

-Es muy importante para mí que asistas, Alice. Últimamente nos hemos distanciado un poco y quisiera que todo volviera a ser como antes.- Bella me miró sonriente y yo suspiré buscando una forma de salir de esto.

-Yo… esto… creo que pasare la noche junto a Rosalie, Emmett seguro llegará cansado de Port Ángeles y ella no querrá pasar la noche sola.- me excusé.

-No tienes porque preocuparte, ya he llamado a Emmett y nos ha asegurado que irá a la cena, todos nos han confirmado su asistencia, solo nos faltan Rosalie y tú, aunque estoy segura de que Rosalie irá.

-¿Irán los demás?- pregunté un poco mas esperanzada, al menos no seriamos solo nosotros tres. Bella asintió-. Esta bien, iré.- le dediqué una falsa sonrisa mientras Bella me sonrió ampliamente.

-Te espero en mi casa a las seis.- me indicó y yo asentí- Vamos Edward.

Bella paso a mi lado sonriente junto a Edward, quien me miró como disculpándose y yo solo lo fulminé con la mirada.

Luego de escuchar que abandonaron la casa, corrí hasta el sofá, me lancé en el, tomé un cojín para hundir mi rostro en el y gritar furiosa.

* * *

><p>Faltaban cinco minutos para las seis cuando tomé el taxi para ir a casa de Bella, no me apetecía manejar, siempre me había gustado ser puntual y, aunque odiara la razón de mi salida, hoy no seria la excepción.<p>

Me había puesto una falda negra ceñida al cuerpo que iba desde los cuatro dedos sobre mi rodilla hasta mi cintura, recalcando mi figura, una camisa de botones color carne con un bolsillo sobre cada pecho, sin mangas, por dentro de la falda, con los tres primeros botones desabotonados, lo que dejaba entrever mis pechos discretamente y unos zapatos de plataforma negros. Si iba a ir a la bendita cena, al menos lograría que Edward deseara besarme durante todo el transcurso de esta.

Cuando toqué el timbre de la casa de Bella ya eran las seis en punto, ella abrió la puerta sonriente y al verme vestida pude notar como sus ánimos bajaban.

Mi intención no era hacerla sentir mal, ella era una gran chica, pero necesitaba la atención de Edward puesta en mi y no en ella.

Bella llevaba puestos unos jeans negros, una camisa azul oscuro con cuello en "V" y unas converse negras.

-Pasa.- musitó mientras se hacia a un lado permitiéndome el paso.

En cuento entre escuche la risa de Emmett proveniente desde el comedor-cocina de la casa, camine en esa dirección con Bella siguiéndome los pasos cabizbaja.

Emm, Rosa y Edward platicaban animadamente sentados alrededor de la mesa. Emmett y Rosalie estaban de un lado de la mesa, había una silla vacía junto a esta última y Edward estaba sentado del otro lado de la mesa entre dos puestos vacios. Los tres se giraron a observarme, Emm y Rosa, esta ultima vestida de forma despampanante, me observaron con naturalidad, mientras que Edward, tan apuesto como siempre, me miro con algo de picardía.

Bella pasó junto a mí y se sentó al lado de Edward, quien la acurruco contra su pecho.

Caminé y me senté en una de las sillas que están a los extremos.

-Vaya que ustedes llegaron temprano.- comenté dirigiéndome hacia Emm y Rosa.

-Estábamos cerca.- explicó ella y yo le sonreí.

Emm y Edward retomaron la conversación y los cuatro se dispersaron.

Algunas veces ambas parejas se besaban intensamente, lo que me ponía realmente incomoda.

Otra vez me encontré envidiando a Bella pues ella podía disfrutar de las atenciones de Edward en público.

Minutos después el timbre sonó anunciando la llegada de Jake y Nessie, por lo que nos dispusimos a comer.

La cena transcurrió entre charlas de temas de poco interés y demostraciones amorosas por parte de las tres parejas.

Luego de llevar los platos al lavavajillas, Bella se sentó en las piernas de Edward, quien la rodeo con sus brazos, y me hizo una pregunta que, debido a la rabia que tenía hacia ella en estos momentos, tome a mal;

-¿Qué tal tu relación con Jasper, Alice?- todos escucharon atentos.

-No tengo ninguna relación con Jasper, Bella.- respondí con tono mordaz.

-No me parece creíble que siempre estén juntos, salgan, hasta se escapen y no tengan ningún tipo de relación.- comentó.

-Deberías creerlo, algunas mujeres podemos tener solo una amistad con un hombre, el que tu prefieras compartir saliva con ellos en vez de una amistad, no significa que todas pensemos así.- exploté.

Bella y todos los demás me miraron sorprendidos.

-¡Alice, no te permito que le hables así a Bella!- rugió Edward fulminándome con la mirada.

-¿Y quien eres tu para permitirme o no las cosas?- bufé-. Ni tú, ni nadie me mandan.

-Deberías calmarte, Alice- musitó Bella.

-Y tu deberías dejar de inmiscuirte en mi vida- dicho esto me levanté, caminé hacia la salida y abandoné la casa dando un portazo.

Saqué mi móvil de mi cartera negra y marqué el numero de Jasper.

-_¿Aló?_- escuché su voz.

-_Ven a buscarme._

-_¿Dónde estas? ¿Te pasa algo?- _preguntó preocupado.

-_No me pasa nada, estoy en la casa de Bella, ¿Sabes donde es?_

_-¿Quién no sabe donde vive el comisario Swan?-_ fue una pregunta retorica- _Estoy cerca, no tardaré._

-_Está bien._- terminé la llamada.

Pasados tres minutos, escuché las ruedas del auto de Jasper chillar al cruzar hacia la calle de Bella.

Cuando aparcó frente a mi, la puerta de la casa de Bella se abrió.

-Ni se te ocurra subir a ese auto, Alice.- la voz de Edward sonó autoritaria y cargada de ira.

-No me jodas, Edward.- le grité mientras abría la puerta.

-¡Maldita sea, Alice! ¡Ven ya!- lo escuché decir antes de cerrar la puerta del auto y que Jasper acelerara lejos de ahí.

No habíamos avanzado mucho cuando mi móvil sonó, era un mensaje de Edward.

"No juegues conmigo, Alice. No te conviene."

Bufé y teclee un rápido:

"Púdrete"

Me giré para ver a Jasper, la curiosidad estaba escrita en su rostro y aun así no me había preguntado nada.

-¿Hacia donde nos dirigimos?- le pregunté cuando note que cruzó en dirección a Port Ángeles.

-Estaba por llevar a mi hermanita al cine cuando me llamaste, no puedo defraudarle.- me respondió e inmediatamente miré hacia el asiento de atrás donde se encontraba una pequeña niña de seis o siete años de cabellos rubios, ojos caramelo y una cálida sonrisa para mí.

-Hola, soy Jane.- se presentó con voz angelical- Tu debes ser Alice, mi hermano siempre me habla de ti.- comentó riéndose.

-¡Jane!- Jasper la fulminó con la mirada y yo reí.

Me parecía que, después de todo, tendría una linda tarde.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueeenaaaas :D me perdí por mucho tiempo y es que se me había olvidado la contraseña y todo esto fue un enredo.<strong>

**Este capitulo fue un verdadero dolor de cabeza, aun así espero que les guste.**

**Voy de paso así que no me puedo extender mucho, disculpen los errores.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Aly.**


	11. Buen dia

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM.**

* * *

><p><strong>Buen dia<strong>

**AlicePov**

Era viernes, el timbre sonó anunciando el término de las clases, a mi lado Rosalie caminaba sonriente en dirección al aparcamiento.

-¡Al fin nuestro merecido descanso!- exclamó con emoción.

-Ya lo creo, esta semana fue en serio agotadora- musite recordando todo lo sucedido en la semana, desde las incontables discusiones con Edward hasta las agobiantes pruebas escolares.

Suspiré cuando las imágenes del sábado de la semana anterior, día de la discusión en casa de Bella.

**FlashBack**

_Decir que había tenido una excelente tarde en el cine junto a Jasper y Jane seria quedarme corta, resulta que la niña era todo un encanto y Jasper a su lado se comportaba como el héroe de toda niña, la consentía, la cuidaba, la divertía, en fin, era otro chico, nunca me insinuó nada como acostumbra ni se me acercó mas de lo debido._

_Mi móvil sonó en varias ocasiones y al notar que era Edward, lo coloqué en silencio y no le presté atención, en realidad me estaba divirtiendo mucho junto estos adorables hermanos._

_Jasper me dejó frente a mi casa a las 10:00 pm y una entusiasta Jane me hizo darle mi palabra de que nos volveríamos a ver, a lo que accedí gustosa._

_Entré a mi casa con una sonrisa pintada en mi rostro, subí a mi habitación y me tumbe, agotada, en la cama. Saqué mi móvil de la cartera y me lleve una gran sorpresa al encontrarme con 47 llamadas perdidas de Edward y cientos de mensajes que ni me moleste en leer._

_Guardé el móvil en el primer cajón de mi mesita de noche y hundí mi rostro en la almohada, decidida a resolver todos los problemas mañana, hoy no estaba de ánimos para otra discusión._

_Estaba por dormirme cuando escuché como abrían la puerta de mi habitación de un golpe y luego la cerraban con un portazo, asustada, levante mi cabeza de la almohada para encontrarme con un furioso Edward parado junto a mi cama fulminándome con la mirada y con el cuerpo entero tenso._

_Me senté rápidamente en la cama._

_-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?- le pregunté sorprendida._

_Edward rio amargamente._

_- Es obvio que Lucia me dejaría entrar así sean las 3:00 am- me recordó con un tono que me dejo claro que esa respuesta era obvia, y lo era-. Con respecto a la razón de mi presencia aquí… creo que es algo obvio, te he llamado cientos de veces y no me respondes, te mande mensajes y tampoco respondiste- me miro severamente- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle esas cosas a Bella y, peor aun, ignorarme cuando te dije que no te fueras con el idiota de Jasper?! ¡¿Acaso tu cerebro no funciona correctamente?!- me gritó._

_Para cuando Edward había terminado de hablar ya yo estaba de rodillas en la cama e igual de furiosa que el._

_-No soportare ningún insulto de tu parte, Edward. No te lo permito.- le gruñí-. Primero, Jasper no es ningún idiota y, para tu información, fue él quien me brindó una tarde placentera, por lo que te pido no lo ofendas frente a mí…_

_-No quiero saber nada sobre tu amiguito Jasper y tu.- me interrumpió Edward fulminándome con la mirada mientras cerraba sus manos en puño, con lo que dije solo logré enfurecerlo mas._

_-… Segundo- seguí, ignorando su interrupción-, yo le digo a Bella lo que se me venga en gana, soy libre de expresarme y hacer TODO lo que quiera, ¿Entiendes? Eso es algo que ni tu ni nadie podrá prohibirme- lo fulminé con la mirada-. Además creo que a quien no le funciona el cerebro correctamente es a ti, ¿En que demonios pensabas cuando alentaste la idea de Bella de invitarme a su casa a cenar?- le di una leve palmada en el pecho por la furia._

_-Alice, deja de aparentar que nadie ejerce poder sobre ti porque sabes que no es así, yo muy bien puedo prohibirte ciertas cosas.- lo mire escéptica-Si, no me mires así, recuerda el poder que me han dado tus padres sobre ti, en su ausencia, yo soy como tu representante, por lo cual te puedo prohibir cosas- me recordó burlón y fue mi turno de cerrar las manos en puños-. Y ya deja de hacerte la victima, que simplemente pudiste negarte a la invitación._

_-¡¿Cómo esperas que me niegue si Bella destruyó completamente mi coartada?!- le volví a dar otra palmada, sin poder contenerme-. Peor aun, ¡¿Cómo esperas… cómo esperas que piense racionalmente cuando te tengo frente a mí haciendo ojitos y dándote besos con Bella?!- le grité dolida- ¿Acaso no notas lo mucho que me hiere eso?- le di otra palmada en el pecho antes de sentarme nuevamente en la cama tapándome el rostro con las manos. Quería llorar._

_Sentí las manos de Edward apartando delicadamente las mías._

_-Discúlpame, Alice. Yo no pensé que… yo no pensé…_

_Edward no completó la oración porque estampo sus labios delicadamente contra los míos. Aunque quería resistirme no pude, después de todo era Edward, el beso era una mezcla de rabia y disculpa, nos estábamos transmitiendo muchas emociones a través de este beso._

_Después de unos segundos nos separamos y Edward se sentó junto a mi en la cama, acurrucándome contra el y volviendo a besarme, esta vez de forma mas delicada._

_-Discúlpame- musitó antes de darme un beso en la coronilla y yo hundí mi rostro en su pecho, con sus brazos rodeándome._

_-Está bien.- accedí._

**Fin del FlashBack**

Todo con Edward era tormentoso y confuso, supongo que ese es el precio que debo pagar por meterme en una relación.

Rosalie y yo llegamos al aparcamiento donde nos esperaban Edward, Bella, Emmett, Jacob y Nessie. Bella me sonrió y yo le correspondí la sonrisa sin ánimos.

Al final, por petición de Edward, le pedí una disculpa excusándome con no haber tenido un buen día, Bella me disculpó inmediatamente y los demás decidieron dar por olvidado el asunto.

-¿Saldremos todos juntos hoy?- preguntó Emmett y Rosalie se ubicó a su lado.

-Yo no podré, voy a salir con mis padres.- nos informó Bella.

-Yo tengo otros planes.- dijo Edward y todos lo miramos curiosos, si no saldría con Bella y tampoco conmigo, porque no me había invitado a ningún lado, ¿Entonces con quien saldría? Fruncí levemente el ceño.

-Nessie y yo iremos a cenar, pero luego podríamos reunirnos contigo y con Rosalie.- le dijo Jacob a Emm quien asintió.

-¿Y tu, Alice?- me preguntó Rosalie sonriendo.

-La verdad no se, les avisare en el transcurso de la tarde.- respondí y ellos asintieron.

Platicamos todos un rato mas y luego cada quien se marcho a su casa.

* * *

><p>Eran las 5:30 y no había recibido ninguna otra invitación para salir además de la de Emm y los demás, ni siquiera por parte de Jasper que siempre intentaba convencerme para salir, por lo que estaba considerando la idea de aceptar su invitación.<p>

Abrí la puerta de mi armario para elegir lo que me pondría para mas tarde, entonces sentí unas manos posarse en mi cadera y una respiración en mi nuca.

Me volví con una sonrisa para encontrarme con el rostro sonriente de Edward a escasos centímetros del mío. Me sorprendió el hecho de no haberlo escuchado entrar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté sorprendida y emocionada-. Pensé que tenías planes.

-Y así es, creí que era obvio para ti que esos planes serian contigo- me dio un rápido beso y sonreí mas ampliamente.

-En realidad, no lo fue. ¿Qué tienes planeado para nosotros hoy? No me apetece quedarnos encerrados acá.

-¿Quieres ir al cine en Port Angeles? Están pasando una película de esas románticas que te gustan y allá podremos estar libres sin temor a que alguien nos reconozca.

Volví a sonreír ante la idea de poder tomarle la mano en público sin temor a ser juzgados.

-Me parece perfecto.

Salimos de mi casa y nos subimos a su auto para ir al cine.

En general, fue un día perfecto, apenas le preste atención a la película pues la emoción que me invadía al poder besar, abrazar y acurrucarme con Edward libremente no me dejaba pensar de forma clara. Al salir de la función, fuimos a comer helado entre risas y besos. Todo salió perfecto, salvo por la leve tensión por parte de Edward cuando recibí una llamada de Jasper para invitarme a salir, tensión que se evaporo después de algunos tiernos besos.

Volvimos a mi casa a las once de la noche y subimos a mi habitación para ver televisión y compartir más.

Me quede dormida acurrucada al cuerpo de Edward y con la certeza de que amaba fervientemente al hombre con quien estaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueenas :D espero que estén todas bien y, como de costumbre, me disculpo por no haber actualizado antes.<strong>

**A todas las que comentaron les agradezco, ya que gracias a ciertos comentarios tuve la motivación de escribir.**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo y que disfruten leyéndolo, disculpen si tiene errores ortográficos y/o gramaticales.**

**La verdad les haré una pequeña invitación es decir, les pido a todas aquellas que así lo deseen, que dejen una sugerencia de como quieren que continúe la historia porque se me esta dificultando el tema de conseguir una idea de para escribir los capítulos ya que no tengo ningún final planteado, voy escribiendo conforme las ideas van llegando a mi mente y eso, lamentablemente, ya no esta sucediendo. En fin, el punto es que estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia, pueden hacerla por el inbox o a través de un comentario.**

**Espero sus comentarios. Nos leemos.**

**Besos.**


	12. Príncipe contemporáneo

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM.**

* * *

><p><strong>Príncipe <strong>**contemporáneo**

**AlicePov**

Recuerdo la forma en la que Edward siempre me protegía cuando éramos unos niños. Aunque formaba parte del grupo de niños con los que todos querían estar (Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob y Nessie), y muchos de los niños buscaban llamar mi atención, algunos niños consideraban que mi manera de actuar era un poco alocada, no lograban entender que una niña de 12 años aun estuviera hablando de hadas y príncipes azules, por lo que hacían comentarios ofensivos hacia mi. Recuerdo especialmente el día cuando James, molesto desde pequeño, comenzó a fastidiarme y Edward salió a mi rescate.

Ese día me di cuenta de que sentía cierta atracción por Edd.

**Flashback**

_Me encontraba corriendo por el pequeño jardín del instituto, rodeaba entre risas el gran árbol que estaba en el medio del patio de este. Mi vestido ligero revoloteaba en el aire, era uno de esos pocos días soleados en Fork._

_Estaba muy sumergida en lo agradable que era sentir el calor del sol en mi piel mientras corría libremente cuando alguien me empujó fuertemente logrando que cayera al suelo._

_Me senté en el suelo y observé el rostro burlón de James._

_-Niña loca, ¡Ni siquiera puedes andar por ahí sin caerte!- se rió y yo comencé a levantarme pero el me dio otro empujón haciendo que volviera a caer sentada._

_Lo miré con lágrimas de rabia arremolinándose en mis ojos._

_-Fuiste tu quien me ha tumbado, tonto.- musité entre dientes un hecho que para el era muy conocido, sin embargo, decidió hacerse el desentendido._

_-Yo no te había tocado hasta hace un momento, seguro te ha empujado uno de esos príncipes azules de los que tanto hablas.- comenzó a reír._

_Claro que quería llorar._

_-¡Déjame en paz, James!- intenté levantarme pero el volvió a empujarme._

_Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla cuando James comenzó a gritarme que era una loca y se reía a carcajadas de mí. Rodeé mi cuerpo con mis brazos en el suelo, escondiendo mi rostro._

_De pronto, las risas de James cesaron y escuché un golpe seco junto a mí antes de que los gruñidos y gritos llenaran todo._

_Levanté mi rostro y vi como Edward estaba sobre James golpeándolo con fuerza, aunque James era un cretino, decidí intervenir porque Edward parecía un loco golpeando incesantemente su cuerpo._

_-¡No quiero que vuelvas a molestar a Alice, imbécil! ¡Ni siquiera te quiero cerca de ella!- gruñó Edward en dirección a James mientras yo me abrazaba a su cuerpo alejándolo del lugar._

_James solo bufó limpiándose la sangre que emanaba de su labio roto._

**Fin del Flashback**

Desde ese día Edward había permanecido a mi lado como un perro guardián, siempre dispuesto a enfrentar a cualquier persona que intentara molestarme, sin importar la edad o el sexo de esta, el siempre me defendía.

Para mí, Edward era mi príncipe azul perfecto.

Unos cálidos labios en mi cuello hicieron que mis pensamientos dejaran de tener coherencia. Con una sonrisa me giré hacia Edd.

Era la 1:00pm del sábado, hoy todos saldríamos a un club para distraernos, a excepción de Bella, quien había decido no asistir.

Era un club privado donde solo hijos de los socios, y sus invitados, podían entrar. Quedaba en Port Ángeles, se llamaba Rain. Los padres de todos nosotros, excepto los de Bella, eran socios del lugar.

El lugar tenia de todo un poco, había un campo de golf, una alberca, cabañas y el club nocturno, era estupendo.

-¿En qué pensabas?- me preguntó con curiosidad mientras sus brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo y su frente se apoyaba en la mía.

-Estaba recordando el día que me defendiste de James- respondí con una sonrisa y su ceño se frunció, pareciendo un poco disgustado.

-El nunca mas intentará abusar de ti- me aseguró tenso, había pensado que me refería a nuestro último encuentro con James.

Le di rápido beso en los labios buscando aliviar un poco su molestia, y funcionó.

-No me refería a eso. Hablaba de cuando tenia 12 años y el me molestó en el jardín del instituto.

-Siempre ha sido un imbécil- gruñó.

Lo besé dulcemente para dejar el tema atrás, no quería ponerlo de mal humor. Edward olvidó su molestia rápidamente mientras afirmaba sus manos en mi cadera, acercándome a el.

Estábamos en mi habitación, a las seis vendrían las chicas para arreglarnos todas juntas antes de salir.

-¿Qué te pondrás para esta noche?- me preguntó, tomándome por sorpresa, el no solía interesarse por esas cosas.

Sonreí alejándome de el, caminé hacia mi armario y busqué el vestido que me pondría.

Cuando me giré hacia Edward para enseñárselo, el frunció su ceño en señal de disgusto inmediatamente. El vestido era negro, sin tirantes y muy corto, con una franja roja debajo del busto que hacia que este se realzara. Muy tentador, eso fue lo que pensé cuando lo compré esta mañana.

-¿No te gusta?- le pregunté haciendo un puchero mientras fingía tristeza.

Él hizo una mueca.

-Eso apenas te cubrirá- comentó y no pude evitar sonreír.

-¿No hemos salido aun y ya estas protector, Edward?- musité juguetona y él bufó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Solo no quiero tener que lidiar con todos esos idiotas queriendo abalanzarse sobre ti.- pasó sus manos por su cabello con desesperación.

Caminé hacia el sonriendo, lancé el vestido a la cama para poder rodear su cuello con mis brazos.

-Pero yo estaré contigo.- le di un beso corto y una sonrisa confiada adornó su rostro.

-Mas te vale pues no hay manera de que logres deshacerte de mi.- me besó profundamente, disfrutando del beso.

Sonreí entre sus labios por sus palabras.

* * *

><p>Todas estábamos corriendo de un lado a otro por mi habitación mientras terminábamos de arreglarnos, eran las 12:23am y ya los chicos llevaban 36 minutos esperándonos en la planta baja de mi casa.<p>

Sus gritos se escuchaban en mi habitación y todas nos reíamos por lo gracioso de tenerlos allí esperando, ellos de verdad odiaban esperar y comenzaban a impacientarse.

Nos dimos un último retoque en el maquillaje y salimos de la habitación para ir a la sala, donde estaban los chicos.

Al llegar a la escalera todos se quedaron embobados mirándonos, y es que todas nos veíamos realmente hermosas. Todos los vestidos eran diferentes, pero si algo tenían en común es que eran cortos y se adherían a nuestro cuerpo como si de un guante se tratase, y esto favorecía enormemente a nuestra figura.

Nos regalamos una sonrisa de complicidad y bajamos juntas las escaleras, al llegar al final de estas, cada una se dirigió hacia sus respectivas parejas, quienes las devoraban con la mirada.

Yo caminé hacia Edward y me detuve junto a el sin poder besarlo como estaban haciendo todos los demás. Él, sin embargo, no hacia nada por disimular su mirada hambrienta mientras recorría mi cuerpo con la mirada, detallando cada parte de este.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y el me dedicó una sonrisa torcida que me dejó sin aliento.

Llevaba una chaqueta negra de cuero que le sentaba perfectamente con una camisa azul marino debajo de la misma, la camisa se ceñía a su cuerpo como una segunda piel marcando su musculoso abdomen. Su cabello tan rebelde como siempre le daba ese look de chico malo que realmente lo hacia ver muy sensual.

Sonrió al notar mi mirada fija en él. A nuestro lado escuchamos a Emm hablar con Rose.

-Me da la impresión de que hoy terminaré peleando con algún idiota del club.- comentó en forma de broma aunque pude notar un poco de seriedad en sus palabras.- ¡Se volverán locos al verte así!- luego de decir eso, se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado como un niño y Rose se rió acercándose a el y diciéndole cosas al oído, las cuales lograron devolverle la sonrisa al rostro.

-Pienso exactamente igual a Emm, estoy seguro todos querrán estar contigo.- me susurró Edward al oído y yo me estremecí.

En realidad deseaba besarlo.

-¡Vámonos, chicos!- gritó Jacob, con sus labios un poco brillantes a causa del labial de Nessie, ella con una risita se los limpió.

Ambas parejas se tomaron sus manos y se encaminaron hacia la salida.

Edward me rodeó los hombros con sus brazos y nos dirigimos a la puerta.

-Jacob y Nessie, en el auto de Jake, Alice y tu, en tu auto y Rose y yo en el mío.- le indicó Emm a Edward y el aceptó completamente satisfecho por poder estar a solas conmigo durante el camino.

-Tratemos de no alejarnos mucho los unos de los otros.- pidió Rose y todos asentimos.

Todos caminamos hacia el auto correspondiente. Edward me abrió la puerta del auto y me dedicó la segunda sonrisa torcida de la noche antes de cerrarla luego de que yo subiera a el.

Sonreí emocionada. Edward era, a su manera, mi príncipe azul contemporáneo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo pues me esforcé en el como habia dejado de hacerlo en los anteriores.<strong>

**De verdad disfrute mucho escribiéndolo porque es un capitulo libre de discusiones entre esta pareja disfuncional.**

**Quiero agradecer especialmente a Itzel Black y Rosh Bernal por sus comentarios y sugerencias, las tendré en cuenta.**

**Si las cosas siguen como van, creo que podré volver a actualizar con frecuencia.**

**Me disculpo por los posibles errores, nos leemos pronto, espero sus comentarios, besos.**

**Aly.**


	13. El alcohol, ¿Mi amigo o enemigo?

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM**

* * *

><p><strong>El alcohol, ¿Mi amigo o enemigo?<strong>

**AlicePov**

Al llegar al club nocturno, todos bajamos de los autos y nos reunimos en la entrada, habían muchos adolescentes ebrios cerca de esta.

La verdad es que era difícil saber si había más gente en el interior o en el exterior del club. Existía un grupo de personas cuyos padres no eran socios del lugar pero igual se ubicaban cerca de la entrada para aparentar que venían de estar dentro del club. Reí ante lo absurdo que era.

Serpenteamos entre la multitud de jóvenes, casi todos bajo el efecto del alcohol, y, luego de que Emmett dijera nuestros apellidos para que los vigilantes revisaran en la lista, entramos al club.

Ver allí dentro era casi imposible, apenas captabas lo que sucedía a tú alrededor debido a las intermitentes luces de colores y el humo que nublaba la vista de cualquiera. Los chicos nos tomaron de la mano para ser ellos quienes nos guiaran a una mesa cerca de la pista de baile.

El olor del cigarro y alcohol era tan fuerte que podía sentir como si fuera yo quien estaba fumando.

-Bueno chicos, ¡Es hora de alocarnos!- aulló Emmett una vez que estuvimos sentados y todos nos reímos, contagiados con su humor.

-Espero que hayas traído tu licencia de conducir, amor, porque no pienso parar de beber hasta que haya perdido el conocimiento.- le dijo Jake a Nessie en tono de broma y ella enarcó una ceja divertida.

-Lo mismo te digo yo a ti, Rose.- comentó un muy animado Emm.

-Ni lo pienses, cariño. Es a mi a quien le toca alocarse hoy- Rose zapateó emocionada- . Bueno, a todas las chicas.- se corrigió y nos guiñó el ojo.

Nessie y yo reímos mientras los chicos bufaban al mismo tiempo.

Luego de bromear un poco, los chicos se dirigieron a la barra a buscar las bebidas.

-¿Qué es esto?- le pregunté a Edward mientras tomaba la bebida que me estaba ofreciendo al sentarse a mi lado.

-Solo tómalo y ya.- me ordenó divertido.

Las chicas a mi lado les hacían la misma pregunta a sus novios sin obtener respuesta. Me encogí de hombros y le di un trago largo al líquido transparente.

No pude evitar toser luego de que este bajara por mi garganta, sentía como si fuera ingerido un fósforo mi garganta ardía demasiado y por lo que logré escuchar, las chicas no estaban mucho mejor que yo.

Edward rió y pasó un brazo a mi alrededor, acercándome a el.

-¡Es muy fuerte!- me quejé.

-El truco esta en beberlo todo rápido, sin saborearlo mucho.

Hice lo que me dijo y me tomé lo que quedaba en el vaso, esta vez no quemó tanto como antes, decidí atribuírselo a que ya me había acostumbrado un poco.

* * *

><p>No tenía ni la menor idea de la hora que era, apenas podía coherentemente debido a todo el alcohol que había ingerido, las luces intermitentes solo lograban que me mareara más.<p>

Todo me causaba gracia.

-¡Esa canción me encanta!- gritó Nessie a mi lado y arrastró a Jake a la pista.

Me reí enérgicamente y mi mundo se tambaleó un poco.

Emm, Rose, Jake y Nessie se encontraban en la pista, Edward se había perdido de mi vista hace rato y yo disfrutaba de otro trago de lo que sea que los chicos nos estuvieran dando.

Cuando la bebida se acabó, me dirigí hacia la barra dando tumbos todo el camino, al llegar a mi destino me senté en una de las banquetas y llame al barman.

-¿Qué deseas?- me preguntó el chico, la verdad era muy apuesto, aunque con lo ebria que estaba podría ver a una roca como a un modelo.

Me encogí de hombros con una sonrisa ya que no sabia lo que los chicos nos había dado.

-Sorpréndeme.- el chico me dedicó un guiño divertido y asintió.

Minutos después tuve una bebida como de un color rojo frente a mi, supuse que por efecto de la granadina, le sonreí al chico y emprendí mi regreso a la mesa, en varias ocasiones casi boto la bebida.

Una vez en la mesa, me dispuse a tomar un poco del vaso y, demonios, si que estaba fuerte. Al principio casi tuve ganas de escupirlo, pero luego pude disfrutar un poco del sabor y lo trague obedientemente.

Sentí un sabor parecido al tequila, pero había otro mucho mas fuerte que contrarrestaba todos los demás sabores y hacia a mi lengua escocer.

Una mano posándose en mi pierna me sacó de mis pensamientos, subí rápidamente la mirada y me encontré con la picara sonrisa de Jazz.

-¡Jazz!- grité con emoción enredando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, acción que lo tomó por sorpresa.

-¡Vaya!, esto si que no me lo esperaba- comentó juguetón cuando me alejé de él, me examinó un poco y luego sonrió-. Ya entiendo, estas bajo el efecto del alcohol.

Negué con la cabeza y al instante supe que había sido un error, el abrupto movimiento logró marearme más y Jasper tuvo que sostener mi brazo para evitar que yo cayera.

-¿Estas sola acá? No entiendo como tu perro guardián no esta revoloteando a tu alrededor.- preguntó confundido.

-Todos están bailando y Edward desapareció hace mucho- fruncí el ceño.

-Pues entonces acompáñame a la barra y bebamos un rato, permíteme ser tu compañía.- Jazz se levantó del asiento y me ayudó a mi.

Caminé nuevamente hacia la barra con el brazo de Jasper envolviendo mi cintura para controlar mis movimientos.

**RosaliePov**

Me fui a la mesa con Emm cuando nos cansamos de bailar, ya me sentía un poco más centrada, podía controlar más mis movimientos pues mientras bailaba había dejado de beber. Emm me trajo otra bebida y luego se fue al baño.

Busqué con la mirada a Edward y a Alice y no encontré a ninguno, seguro estarían bailando.

Estaba disfrutando del sabor del trago cuando Edward llegó a la mesa y se sentó frente a mí.

-¿Está Alice bailando con Emmett?- preguntó distraídamente mientras le daba un trago a su bebida.

Lo miré confundida.

-Pensé que estaba contigo, hace rato que no la veo.

Edward abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y dejó el vaso en la mesa.

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Yo fui a atender una llamada de Bella hace mucho!- gritó- ¡La dejé con ustedes!

-Emm y yo nos fuimos a bailar poco después y la dejamos con Jake y Nessie, cuando ellos llegaron a bailar junto a nosotros pensé que tu habías regresado a la mesa.- le dije sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto.

A pesar de que algo en el fondo me indicó que debía estar alarmada por la desaparición de mi ebria amiga, el alcohol estaba volviendo a adueñarse de mis sentidos.

Edward maldijo por lo bajo y se levantó de su asiento para buscar a Alice, observé como caminaba mientras le daba otro trago a mi bebida.

Minutos después Edward regresó a la mesa trayendo a Alice casi cargada, la verdad es que ella se veía muy mal, parecía que había bebido muchísimo más de la cuenta. Mi mirada y la de ella se encontraron y me dedicó una sonrisa, por otro lado, Edward no parecía para nada feliz.

-La dulce Alice estaba bebiendo y fumando junto al idiota de Jasper.- gruñó Edward- ¡Fumando! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?!- volvió a gruñir enojado mientras Alice solo se reía.

Le devolví la sonrisa con ánimos, volvía a sentirme mareada.

-No te-e prucupes Eddie, no es-s nada- apenas pudo decir Alice y él la fulminó con la mirada.

Me reí ante la situación, en realidad, estaba comenzando a reírme de todo.

-¿Dónde esta Emmett?- me preguntó Edward.

-En el baño.

-Voy a informarle que llevare a Alice a casa. Cuida de ella mientras, ¿Esta bien?- enarcó una ceja.

Asentí y Alice comenzó a quejarse.

-¡Yooo no me quie-ero irr a cassaa Eddieee!- chilló ella arrastrado las palabras y el volvió a fulminarla con la mirada antes de irse en dirección al baño.

Todos sabíamos como odiaba que lo llamaran así. Volví a reír y Alice se volvió hacia mí riéndose.

Le di un poco de mi trago y conversamos entre risas.

-¿No es él perfecto, Rose?- me preguntó con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro.

-¿A quien te refieres por "él"?- le pregunté riendo.

-A Edward, obvio.- se rió.

-¿Edward?- repetí confundida.

-¡Siiiii!- chilló emocionada- Lo amo, amo sentir sus brazos rodeándome, amo como me sonríe, amo como cuida de mi- suspiró soñadoramente.- ¡Simplemente amo a Edward Cull…!

No pudo terminar la oración porque Edward apareció detrás de ella y la cargó rápidamente contra su cuerpo, haciéndola callar.

-Deja de decir estupideces, Alice. Nos vamos ya.- Edward me miró detenidamente un momento, como examinándome con la mirada, y luego se dirigió hacia la salida con Alice en brazos.

Me quedé mirando como se marchaban sin procesar completamente la información que me acababa de dar Alice.

¿Ella estaba enamorada de Edward? ¿Seria con él con quien había iniciado una relación y por eso lo guardó en secreto?

-Osita ven, quiero bailar esta canción.- me llamó Emmett interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Con una sonrisa tomé su mano y deseché inmediatamente todos mis pensamientos anteriores.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos! Aquí estoy de nuevo, actualice relativamente rápido.<strong>

**Este capitulo estuvo en mi mente un instante después de que escribí el anterior, solo que no pude actualizar antes.**

**Gracias a Nella U. Cullen y a Rosh bernal por sus comentarios. **

**Espero saber si les ha gustado o no este nuevo capitulo.**

**Nos leemos pronto, besos.**

**Aly.**


	14. ¿Descubiertos?

**Los**** personajes pertenecen a SM.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Descubiertos?<strong>

**AlicePov**

La luz del sol impactó en mi rostro y apreté fuertemente los ojos debido al dolor de cabeza que tenia.

Oh mi dios, no podía sentirme peor, la cabeza me daba vueltas y me sentía mareada, con ganas de vomitar, los oídos me pitaban y eso causaba que mi cabeza se sintiera como si la taladraran, sin contar el efecto de luz.

Me tapé la cabeza con la cobija pero esta fue retirada rápidamente desde abajo, la voz de Edward retumbó en mi interior.

-¿Así que te sientes mal? Eso te ganas por beber descontroladamente.- me reprochó y su tono de voz alto causó una punzada a mi cabeza.

-¿Podías bajar el tono de voz y cerrar de una vez las cortinas?- gruñí sin abrir los ojos mientras me tapaba el rostro con las manos.

Su risa resonó fuerte en la habitación, por primera vez me pareció molesta.

-No, no puedo bajar el tono de voz ni cerrare las cortinas, este es tu castigo.- sentí como la cama se hundía a mi lado.

-Te odio, ¿Lo sabes?- volví a gruñir.

-No lo haces- apartó mis manos de mi rostro con las suyas y nuestras miradas se encontraron, su mirada cargada con ira y diversión-. ¿Recuerdas las estupideces que hacías ayer?- me preguntó con mala cara.

Fruncí el ceño y trate de recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior. Tenia lagunas mentales y se lo atribuí a la gran cantidad de alcohol que debí haber ingerido, lo ultimo que recordaba era el estar con todos en la mesa teniendo una conversación sobre ir a la Push el próximo fin de semana, no veía nada malo en eso.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Me lo imaginé- musitó con una sonrisa irónica-. Te embriagaste como nunca, tuve que sacarte del club casi cargada, fumaste, te fuiste a la barra con el imbécil de Jasper y, lo que es peor, le estabas hablando a Rosalie sobre lo mucho que me amabas.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos mientras me sentaba rápidamente en la cama, acto que logró que las ganas de vomitar aumentaran.

-¡¿Qué yo que?! ¿Le dije a Rosalie que te amaba? ¡Oh, por dios! ¿Por qué no me detuviste? ¿Crees que ella lo recuerde? ¿Alguien más me escuchó? ¿Qué haremos, Edward?- disparé una pregunta tras otra, Edward esperó pacientemente antes de hablar.

-No te detuve porque había ido a buscar a Emm para decirle que te iba a llevar a casa. Por lo que me dijo Emm esta mañana cuando lo llamé, Rosalie no esta mucho mejor que tú, así que no creo que lo recuerde. Nadie más escuchó. No haremos nada, si ella llega a preguntarte algo al respecto lo niegas y le dices que seguro se esta imaginando cosas por el alcohol.

Asentí al tiempo que me sentí aliviada, pero pronto otra idea invadió mi mente y el terror volvió a estar presente en mí.

-Dijiste que estuve con Jasper… ¿Qué tal si… que tal si le dije a él algo sobre ti? ¿Qué tal si le dije que te amaba?- gemí con terror y Edward se tensó frente a mi.

-No creo que… ¡Maldita sea, Alice! ¡¿Ves lo que causas por beber irresponsablemente?!- gritó y se levantó para caminar en círculos por la habitación mientras se halaba el cabello con desesperación- ¿Sabes lo que ocurrirá si ese idiota llega a abrir la boca? ¡Bella me odiara! ¡Nos odiara a ambos! ¡La perderé!- Edward estaba gritando con rabia mientras me fulminaba con la mirada- ¡Esto es tu culpa, Alice! ¡Es tu maldita culpa!- gruñó.

Me tapé el rostro con las manos mientras comenzaba a sollozar, yo no quería causar nada de lo que el había dicho, lo único que quise fue tener un momento agradable, no quería que Edward me odiara.

Mi cabeza era un lio y tuve que correr hacia el baño cuando las ganas de vomitar fueron insoportables, llegué al WC a tiempo para vomitar todo lo que había bebido la noche anterior. Mi cuerpo se curvó mientras expulsaba todo lo que había en mi estomago y tuve que sostenerme fuerte del WC para no caer.

Cuando termine de vomitar alcé la vista para encontrarme con la mirada reprochadora de Edward desde la puerta del baño, me observaba con los brazos cruzados.

Me levanté del suelo tambaleándome y me dirigí al lavábamos para lavarme los dientes y cara. Una vez terminé con mi tarea me volví hacia Edward.

-No ha sido mi intención que esto pasara, ¡Yo solo quería divertirme a tu lado!- gemí- ¿Dónde estabas tu cuando me fui con Jasper? ¿Por qué no me lo impediste?- le pregunté y el desvió la mirada.

-Esto… fui a contestar una llamada de Bella- frunció el ceño y yo bufe. Él enarcó una ceja-. Igual pudiste controlarte al momento de beber, no eres una niñita, Alice- me reprochó.

-¡Fuiste tu quien me dio una bebida fuerte!- le recordé alzando la voz.

-¡Pudiste detenerte!

Lo fulminé con la mirada, odiaba que me culpara a mi cuando el también tenia parte de la culpa.

-¡No se que demonios me reprochas si también tienes la culpa!- me crucé de brazos-. De todas formas no tenemos la certeza absoluta de que le dije algo a Jasper sobre nosotros.

-Mas te vale que no se lo hayas dicho, Alice.- musitó con voz severa- Y si se lo dijiste, haz lo que sea necesario para que calle.- salió del baño y yo lo seguí a la habitación con el ceño fruncido.

-¿A que te refieres con eso de "lo que sea necesario para que calle"?- inquirí con molestia y él se mantuvo callado mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Mis manos se cerraron en puños a mis costados al recibir la confirmación de mi suposición.

-¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que insinúas?! ¿De verdad prefieres que me arrastre ante una persona que tu consideras un imbécil solo para que tu relación con Bella no se vea afectada?- gruñí- ¡Eres el mas grande de los idiotas, Edward!- comencé a lanzarle los zapatos que había utilizado ayer, me dirigí al tocador y le lancé los cepillos también.

Edward esquivó todo eficazmente mientras caminaba hacia mí y me tomaba de las manos para detenerme. Ambos nos miramos desafiantes por unos segundos y luego se inclinó hacia mí y posó sus labios sobre los míos con ira.

El beso fue una forma de demostrarnos lo molesto que estábamos el uno con el otro, yo le mordí el labio inferior con fuerza y el me estrechó contra su pecho con fuerza.

Nos separamos cuando el aire nos faltó y seguimos dándonos miradas desafiantes.

-Iré a la casa de Bella, vengo mas tarde y espero que ya hayas resuelto lo de Jasper para entonces.

Yo bufé mientras el caminaba fuera de la habitación, lancé uno de los zapatos contra la puerta luego de que el la cerrara y grité con fuerza por la rabia.

* * *

><p>Eran las cinco de la tarde, ya me había duchado y alimentado, sin duda me sentía mejor.<p>

Marqué el número de Jasper y mordisqueé nerviosamente mi labio mientras esperaba a que contestara.

-_Hola dulzura- _se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

_-Hola Jasper… Esto, ¿Cómo estas?- _pregunté sin saber como abordar el tema, pues si no le había dicho nada podría arruinarlo todo.

Escuché como se reía enérgicamente.

_-¿Desde cuando me llamas para saber como estoy?- _preguntó burlonamente_- ¿Qué tal la resaca?_

_-En realidad no he tenido resaca, he amanecido perfectamente.- _mentí con la esperanza de hacerle creer que recordaba todo lo sucedido la noche anterior y así no me escondiera ningún detalle.

_-Podría apostar mi vida a que lo que dices es mentira, ayer estabas realmente mal cuando te encontré, no parabas de decir incoherencias.- _se rió y mi corazón latió con fuerza.

_-¿Qué clases de incoherencias?- _traté de hablar con voz neutral pero me tembló un poco la voz.

Jasper se quedó en silencio por un momento y yo sentía que mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho.

_-¿Te parece si nos vemos en Lucky´s en una hora?- _me preguntó sin responder a mi pregunta.

Tragué en seco pensando lo peor, mis manos sudaban por los nervios. Lucky´s era una de las pocas tiendas de comida rápida en Forks_._

_-Está bien, nos vemos allá.- _accedí con el corazón desbocado.

Terminé la llamada y me lancé a la cama con ganas de llorar.

Después de unos minutos decidí darme otra ducha para tener algo que hacer mientras pasaba la hora.

Me tomé un buen tiempo en la ducha para tratar de relajarme, una vez que salí de la ducha me coloqué unos jeans negros ajustados y una camisa rosada traslucida con unas zapatillas del mismo color.

Fui hasta el tocador y me apliqué un poco de labial. Cuando terminé de arreglarme había pasado una hora con unos cuantos minutos, bajé las escaleras y mientras tomaba un taxi mi manos temblaban.

Mientras iba en el taxi teclee un mensaje para Edward.

"_**Voy en camino a encontrarme con Jasper, te aviso que sucede."**_

Luego de unos minutos mi móvil vibró en mis manos al llegarme la respuesta de Edward.

"_**Espero tus noticias."**_

Inhalé profundamente antes de abrir la puerta del local para infundirme valor y entré, habían muchos chicos y chicas del instituto en el lugar pues este era como un lugar de reunión para los adolescentes del Forks.

Busqué a Jasper con la mirada y lo encontré hablando con una chica distraídamente sentados en una mesa, caminé en su dirección y logre identificar a la chica como María, una de las mujerzuelas del institutos, siempre detrás de Jasper pero revolcándose con cualquier otro, era miembro del equipo de porristas.

Cuando llegue junto a ellos, Jasper despidió a María gentilmente y me invitó a sentarme con una sonrisa.

Le devolví una sonrisa tensa y me senté frente a el.

-Que linda estás hoy.- musitó y yo me encogí de hombros, no estaba de humor para ese tipo de comentarios.

Jasper solo rió y le dio otro trago a su refresco.

-¿Quieres un refresco?- me preguntó y yo asentí distraídamente, el llamó a la camarera y ordenó una Coca-Cola.

Yo tamborileaba en la mesa con los dedos nerviosamente.

-Te noto ansiosa, ¿Sucede algo?- me preguntó y yo negué con la cabeza, el se encogió de hombros y se dedicó a observarme sin decir nada, cosa que solo logro ponerme mas nerviosa.

Cuando la camarera dejó el vaso de refresco frente a mi, lo tome rápidamente y le di un trago largo tratando de que bajara el nudo en mi garganta.

-Entonces… ¿Qué clases de incoherencias he dicho ayer?- pregunté simulando una sonrisa, Jasper me estudió con la mirada y luego se encogió de hombros.

-Nada en especial, que extrañabas a tu mascota de cuando tenias 7 años, que le tienes miedo a la oscuridad y a los truenos, que extrañas a tus padres, ese tipo de cosas.- se encogió de hombros y yo respiré con alivio.

Sentí como me era quitado un peso de encima y Jasper notó mi relajación instantánea pero, como era costumbre, calló y no comentó nada.

Conversamos animadamente sobre cosas triviales, pedimos unas hamburguesas cuando se hicieron las ocho y para cuando eran las nueve decidí que era hora de irme.

-Te llevo a tu casa.- se ofreció Jasper y yo acepté.

Subimos a su auto y comenzamos el camino hasta su casa mientras hablábamos de nuestros gustos sobre diferentes cosas.

Jasper aparcó frente a mi casa y se inclinó sobre mi para darme un beso en la mejilla, le sonreí y le agradecí por traerme a casa.

-Le mandas saludos a Jane de mi parte.- le sonreí y el asintió.

Abrí la puerta y me dispuse a salir pero la voz de Jasper me detuvo.

-¿Alice?- me llamó y yo me volví hacia el.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué opina Bella sobre que su mejor amiga y su novio mantengan una relación?- me preguntó con un fingido gesto pensativo.

Mi mano se congeló sobre la manija de la puerta mientras las ganas de vomitar volvían a golpearme con fuerza y mi cabeza se revolvía.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas! Aquí estoy nuevamente, espero que les guste este capitulo, a mi me ha gustado.<strong>

**Gracias por sus comentarios, espero ver lo que piensan del capitulo, si les gusto o no.**

**Quiero aclararles que esta historia es sobre Alice y Edward, por ende me enfoco en ellos y no en Bella, lo digo por comentarios que he leído al respecto (sin ánimos de ofender).**

**Besos, nos leemos.**

**Aly.  
><strong>


	15. ¿Amor u odio?

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Amor u odio?<strong>

**AlicePov**

Giré mi rostro lentamente para volverme hacia Jasper, su mirada burlona me descolocó y tuve que tragar en seco antes de poder hablar.

-¿Qué dijiste?- le pregunté con la esperanza de no haber escuchado bien, pero en el fondo sé que he escuchado perfectamente.

-Ya sabes lo que he dicho, Alice. No te sorprendas, ayer andabas muy ebria y me contaste todo sin que yo debiera preguntarte- rió y yo cerré los ojos con fuerza.

Edward tenía razón, había sido muy irresponsable ayer al embriagarme de esa manera y ahora tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias de mis actos.

Mis ojos picaban por las ganas de llorar que me invadían.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio de tu silencio?- le pregunté con un hilo de voz mientras descansaba mi cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, sin abrir los ojos. A mi lado Jasper se rió animadamente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo?- pregunta y yo abro mis ojos para observarlo con agradecimiento.

Sin embargo hay algo en su mirada que me hace pensar que no tengo razones para celebrar.

Enarco una ceja y lo miro inquisitivamente.

-¿Qué quieres?- le vuelvo a preguntar y su mirada recorre mi cuerpo al tiempo que sonríe victoriosamente.

No puedo reprimir el estremecimiento que me invade.

-Te quiero a ti, Alice. Siempre te he deseado como a nadie, nunca ha sido amor, solo deseo.- admite y las ganas de vomitar vuelven a invadirme.

¿Entregarle mi primera vez a Jasper solo para que Edward pueda ser feliz junto a Bella? ¿Hacer todo esto para que Edward sea feliz?

Quiero llorar.

-Jasper yo… la verdad es que nunca he estado con nadie y no creo…- mi voz se extingue, inspiro profundamente para poder hablar- No soy ese tipo de chicas que se acuesta con cualquiera- musito.

-Alice ya ese papel de niña ingenua se volvió poco creíble en ti desde el momento en el que decidiste ser la amante del novio de tu mejor amiga. Debo confesar que me sorprendió mucho viniendo de ti- su mirada vuelve a recorrerme-. No eres muy diferente a las demás chicas del instituto a las que críticas, al final eres tan fácil como cualquiera de ellas.- su comentario hace que me sienta terrible.

Yo no era una chica fácil, si estoy con Edward es porque siempre ha sido el amor de mi vida, porque es al único chico al que puedo mirar románticamente, nunca antes he tenido un novio o salido con otro chico a pesar de las muchas invitaciones que recibo.

Un gemido de dolor escapa de mi boca y cubro mi rostro con mis manos.

-No sabes lo que dices, no conoces la historia, quizás si supieras todo…

-¿Crees que Bella o cualquier otro de tu grupo te comprendería solo por escuchar tu ridícula versión?- Jasper me interrumpe- No, ellos solo lo mirarían como una excusa barata. De los hombres es aceptable, pero de ti como amiga de Bella no se esperaba algo así, todos te odiaran.

Las palabras de Jasper, aunque dolorosas, son muy acertadas, si cualquiera de los chicos supiera que pasa entre Edward y yo me odiarían, a ambos, pero aún más a mí.

Dos lágrimas escapan de mis ojos y me las limpio con rapidez. Jasper vuelve a hablar:

-¿Aceptas o no? Solo te pido una vez, Alice. Lo único que quiero es apagar mi deseo por ti y luego dejaré de molestarte, además de guardar silencio que es lo que te importa a ti.

Siento como si mi cabeza fuese a explotar por tantos pensamientos que pasan por mi mente en estos momentos.

-Yo… voy a pensarlo.- musito intentando ganar algo de tiempo, pensar mejor todo. Si le doy una respuesta negativa inmediatamente, el no dudara en contarlo todo, pero si lo hago esperar un poco más, ganaré un tiempo importante para pensar bien lo que debo hacer.

Jasper me observa detenidamente y luego asiente.

-Está bien, te daré cuatro días para que lo pienses bien. Espero que seas sabia y elijas lo que te es conveniente.- musita y luego se abalanza hacia mi logrando rozar un poco sus labios con los míos.

Lo aparté con rapidez y salí del auto inmediatamente con lágrimas bajando por mis mejillas.

Entré a mi casa cerrando con un portazo y subí apresuradamente a mi habitación, me lancé a la cama y me escondí bajo las sabanas.

Las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos incontrolablemente mientras sentía un gran vacío en mi interior.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Cómo iba a salir de esta? Por una parte, podía dejar que Jasper hablara y así se acabaría todo esto de una vez, no tendría que seguir escondiendo todo lo que había sentido desde siempre, pero lo más seguro es que Edward me odiara por arruinar su relación con Bella y no creo que pueda soportar eso, por otro lado podía hacer lo que Jasper me pedía y entregarme una única vez a él para que guardara silencio, él había dicho que dejaría de molestarme después de eso pero no era algo seguro, él podría seguir manipulándome cada vez que quisiera y, además, no podía entregarle mi virginidad a un tipo cualquiera, me estaría traicionando a mí misma y a mis principios, yo no era esa clase de chica.

Después de varias horas de llanto y de divagar sobre lo que debía o no hacer, escuché mi móvil sonar indicando que había recibido un mensaje de texto.

Sequé las lágrimas de mis ojos y lo tomé entre mis manos, era de Edward.

"**¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Qué te ha dicho Jasper? ¿Lo sabe? ¡Responde!"**

Los nervios volvieron a invadirme al leer el mensaje, ¿Qué diría Edward? ¿Me obligaría a entregarme a Jasper o me entendería y me ayudaría a buscar una manera de solucionar todo? Decidí que lo mejor sería esperar hasta mañana luego del instituto para hablar con él.

Apagué mi móvil y bajé las escaleras para indicarle a Lucia que si Edward o cualquier otra persona fueran a buscarme no les permitieran entrar ni me pasara ningún tipo de llamada.

Subí de regreso a mi habitación y me obligué a dormir, mañana sería un día duro.

* * *

><p>Desperté mucho más temprano en un intento de ir al instituto antes de que Edward pasara por mí, me duché y vestí en un tiempo record antes de bajar las escaleras y dirigirme a la cocina para desayunar.<p>

Como no era costumbre que estuviera despierta tan temprano, eran las seis menos cinco de la mañana, Lucia aun no tenía preparado mi desayuno, por lo que decidí comer una taza de cereal y luego de terminar subí a mi auto para irme al instituto.

Mi estómago estaba revuelto a causa de los nervios, tendría que ver a Jasper y eso me ponía extremadamente ansiosa.

Estacioné el auto en el aparcamiento del instituto y me quedé dentro escuchando música con los auriculares mientras esperaba que llegaran los demás.

* * *

><p>La mañana en el instituto fue la peor de todas, Edward me daba miradas reprobatorias y curiosas mientras que Jasper me miraba de forma burlona, los demás no notaron nada y en la hora del almuerzo hablaron animadamente de todo lo ocurrido el fin de semana.<p>

Cuando la campana sonó indicando el final de las clases, me dispuse a salir antes de que Edward me alcanzara, aun no sabía que debía decirle, estaba por llegar a mi auto cuando él me interceptó bloqueando mi camino.

-¿Para dónde vas con tanto afán?- preguntó con curiosidad y yo suspiré.

-A mi casa, estoy algo cansada.

-Ayer no respondiste mis mensajes- me reprochó mirándome intensamente- . No he podido pegar el ojo anoche pensando en lo que te habrá dicho Jasper, te mandé cientos de mensajes y llamé otras miles de veces pero habías apagado tu móvil, llamé a tu casa pero Lucia me dijo que ya estabas dormida. ¿Qué paso?

-No me parece que este sea lugar para hablar sobre esto- musité con cansancio, la verdad es que yo tampoco había dormido muy bien-. ¿Te parece si paso por tu casa más tarde?

-Te espero a las tres.- indicó y segundos después llegaron los demás junto a nosotros.

Me dirigí a mi auto luego de despedirme de todos y me fui a mi casa para pensar un poco en cuál sería la forma adecuada de hablar con Edward, de hacerlo entrar en razón.

* * *

><p>Terminé de subirme mis jeans negros ajustados y me calcé las zapatillas rojas, que combinaban con la camisa que llevaba.<p>

Miré la hora en mi móvil, eran las tres menos cinco. Suspiré y, luego de darme una última mirada frente al espejo para comprobar que tenía buen aspecto, bajé las escaleras para ir a la casa de Edward.

Al pasar por la cocina para ir al garaje, Lucia me detuvo e insistió en que probara unas galletas que había preparado.

-Tienen chispas de chocolate, tus favoritas.- insistió.

-Está bien, comeré un par.- accedí mientras me sentaba en la barra que estaba en la cocina y ella con una sonrisa dejó el plato con galletas frente a mí.

-Últimamente estas muy inestable, me preocupa.- comentó mientras llenaba un vaso de chocolate caliente y lo ponía frente a mí con una sonrisa.

Hice una mueca, Lucia me conocía mucho, podría decir que más que cualquiera de mis padres, ella había sido mi nana desde que era una niña, como si fuese su hija.

Tomé un sorbo del chocolate y mordí una galleta, la verdad es que todo estaba delicioso.

-Es por un chico.- le confié y ella se rió un poco.

-Eso lo sé, cariño.- se estiró para darme un apretón cariñoso en el hombro- Y, discúlpame si me equivoco, pero me da la impresión de que cierto chico tiene hermosos ojos esmeraldas y cabello alborotado.- comentó con la ceja alzada y sonrisa cómplice.

Casi me ahogo con el chocolate y mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-¿Qué… que has dicho?- pregunté titubeando.

Lucia hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia mientras se reía.

-Cariño te conozco demasiado, y lo conozco a él, basta verlos cuando están juntos para que se note.

Mi pulso se aceleró.

-¿Dices que se nota mucho?- inquirí.

Lucia hizo una mueca: -Supongo que yo lo noto porque los conozco desde pequeños, he visto sus cambios durante los años y, siendo sincera, me he puesto a analizarlos mucho.- admitió con una sonrisa apenada.

Suspiré con alivio y luego le sonreí.

-No te preocupes. Sabes que confío en ti.- le sonreí mientras terminaba de comer la tercera galleta y bebía lo que quedaba en el vaso.

-Me alegra mucho oír eso.- Lucia retiró el vaso para lavarlo y yo caminé hacia ella para depositar un beso en su coronilla e irme hacia el garaje para subir al auto.

Cuando estaba por llegar a la casa de Edward revisé la hora, eran las tres con veinte minutos. Aparqué frente a la casa y bajé del auto.

Estando por tocar la puerta, esta se abrió y un inquieto Edward me dedicó una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal?- me preguntó mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello, en señal de nerviosismo.

Me acurruqué contra su pecho sin responderle y el me rodeó con sus brazos, depositando un beso en mi coronilla.

Pasamos un momento abrazados y luego subimos a su habitación.

-¿Y Esme?- le pregunté mientras me lanzaba en su cama.

-Se fue a Seattle esta mañana para comprar unas cosas para la casa.

-Que bien…

Nos vimos sumergidos en un silencio incomodo, Edward sentado en el sofá de cuero negro frente a mi parecía ansioso mientras se rascaba la nuca y yo no estaba mucho mejor, los nervios me carcomían.

-Y… ¿Ya puedes decirme que te dijo Jasper?- preguntó y su mirada me abrumó.

Suspiré.

-¿Qué te parece ir a Port Ángeles a comer helados?- inquirí ignorando su pregunta.

Edward enarcó una ceja en mi dirección y me miró con desconfianza, sin embargo, luego de unos segundos, asintió.

Subimos a su auto y nos dirigimos a Port Ángeles, había logrado ganar aún más tiempo y, la verdad, es que quería pasar más tiempo junto a Edward antes de decirle lo que había pedido Jasper a cambio de su silencio.

…

La tarde en Port Ángeles había sido agradable, comimos helados y, en contra de las quejas de Edward, pude entrar a una tienda y comprarme una falda negra que me había encantado.

El poder acurrucarme contra Edward, tomarle la mano y besarle en público, era algo que aún me emocionaba de sobremanera, aunque el continuaba un poco receloso con respecto al tema de Jasper.

Tuve que fulminar con la mirada a muchas chicas que se estaban comiendo a Edward con la mirada sin disimular, cosa que le causó gracia a él y aprovechó para burlarse de mí.

De camino a Forks, Edward me había tomado la mano distraídamente mientras manejaba y mi corazón se inflamó de alegría, por lo general, era yo quien buscaba su cercanía.

A las ocho estuvimos en su casa, ahora más relajados, yo estaba sentada en el borde de la cama y Edward se apoyaba en el escritorio donde descansaba su laptop, sabía que no podía darle más largas al asunto, era hora de decirle todo a Edward.

-Puedes decirme ya.- aunque su intención fue que sonara como una pregunta, terminó siendo una orden.

Inhalé profundamente.

-Jasperlosabetodoymepidióquemeacostaraconelacambio desusilencio- le solté todo rápidamente, las palabras chocando unas con otras.

Apreté los ojos con fuerza, temiendo la reacción de Edward.

Silencio, no pasaba nada.

Asustada, abrí los ojos y observé a Edward. Él estaba con expresión vacía, sus labios, mandíbula y manos apretados con fuerza. De pronto, explotó.

-¡Maldita sea!- gritó, tomó la laptop de su escritorio y la estrelló contra el suelo.

Salté en mi lugar, asustada por su reacción.

Edward estaba hecho una furia, golpeaba y tumbaba todo a su alrededor, la silla del escritorio, el escritorio, la lámpara, su móvil…

Cerré los ojos y me aovillé en la cama, asustada, mientras escuchaba los estruendosos sonidos que provocaban las cosas al impactar contra el suelo, escuché algo de vidrio quebrarse y luego el perfume de Edward se esparció por la habitación, sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar.

Los gritos de Edward y todo lo demás cesaron a los pocos segundos, quedando todo en silencio, exceptuando mi respiración agitada y sollozos que se escuchaban en la habitación.

-Alice.- me llamó con voz firme.

No hice ademan de moverme ni de responderle.

-¡Te estoy hablando, Alice! ¡Mírame!- bramó Edward en una especie de gruñido y yo di un salto en mi lugar.

Con un poco de miedo abrí los ojos y me fijé en él, mi cuerpo aun temblando por los sollozos involuntarios que escapaban de mi boca.

La habitación era un caos y los nudillos de Edward sangraban un poco, su aspecto era fatal, parecía un psicópata.

-¡¿Ves lo que causa tu irresponsabilidad?! ¡Maldita sea!

Me encogí en mi lugar, con la vista borrosa a causa de las lágrimas.

-Yo… yo lo lamento, Edward. No era mi intención causar todo esto, lo sabes.- sollocé.

-¿De qué me valen tus disculpas, Alice? ¡YA TODO SE ARRUINÓ!

Golpeó con fuerza la puerta de su armario.

-¡LO LAMENTO!- volví a pedir, desesperada, mientras mis lágrimas salían en aumento.

Él bufó.

-Ya no importan tus disculpas, Alice, lo que importa ahora es lo que harás para que el calle.- gruñó y yo alcé la mirada espantada hacia él.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no me ayudaras?- sequé las lágrimas con mis manos, el terror adueñándose de mi voz.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

-Tu sola te metiste en esto, saldrás sola también.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto, Edward! ¡No puedes abandonarme ahora!- gemí horrorizada.

-No te estoy dejando sola, Alice, solo estoy dejando que asumas las consecuencias de tus actos.

Mi pulso se aceleró.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunté horrorizada- ¿Esperas que haga… esperas que haga lo que el pidió?- chillé.

Edward tragó lentamente mientras su puños se cerraban con fuerza y fruncía el ceño. Su mirada se clavó en el suelo.

Eso era un sí.

Grité horrorizada y tapé mi rostro con mis manos, las lágrimas volviendo a brotar de mis ojos.

-Esto no puede ser cierto, es una broma, no está pasando.- repetí varias veces entre sollozos.

Las manos de Edward apartaron las mías, sus ojos atravesando los míos.

-No puedo hacerle esto a Bella, no puedo soportar que ella me odie, no puedo dejar que sepa que la traicionamos, Alice.- musitó bajo, con el dolor impregnado en su voz.

Lo empujé lejos de mí, indignada, mientras me levantaba de la cama.

-¡¿Y si puedes traicionarme a mí, Edward?! ¡¿Si puedes permitir que yo me le entregue a un chico que tú consideras un completo idiota solo para que tú sigas viviendo tú historia feliz junto a Bella?! ¡Solo para que ella no sufra!- grité, mis lágrimas ahora era una mezcla de rabia y dolor.- ¡¿Yo sí puedo sufrir, Edward?! ¿Acaso mi sufrimiento no importa?- inquirí.

Él me miró entre apenado y decidido, sin decir nada, firme en su decisión.

Me exasperé.

-¡Yo nunca he estado con nadie, Edward! ¡Yo no puedo entregarle mi primera vez a un chico que no amo! ¡No puedes permitirlo!- me derrumbé en el suelo cubriéndome el rostro con las manos, mientras otra ronda de lágrimas me azotaba.

El sonido de algo impactando contra el espejo del tocador me sobresaltó, los vidrios esparciéndose en todas las direcciones.

Edward se sentó frente a mí, halándose los cabellos en señal de desesperación.

-Lo lamento, Alice, yo tampoco quiero que sufras, solo que…- su voz se desvaneció y supe que el mantenía su opinión.

Cerré los ojos con fuerzas, un estremecimiento recorriendo mi cuerpo, estaba aterrada, y sola.

Respiré lentamente, intentado calmarme y luego me puse de pie, secando mi rostro.

Edward me observó inexpresivo.

-Está bien, haré lo que tú y Jasper quieren- Edward quiso interrumpirme pero no se lo permití-. Asumiré las consecuencias de mis actos y así Bella no te odiara- le dediqué una sonrisa irónica- pero ahora seré yo quien te odie, claro que eso no te importa.- tragué con fuerza y me giré hacia la puerta, abandonado la habitación con pasos decididos.

Cuando estaba por bajar las escaleras la mano de Edward se posó en mi hombro, deteniéndome.

-Alice yo no quiero que me odies, de verdad, lo lamen…

-¡No me vuelvas a tocar, Edward! ¡No quiero que te me acerques!- me aparté su mano con brusquedad y bajé las escaleras sin girarme a observar a Edward.

Conduje hasta mi casa sintiéndome vacía, sin nada dentro de mí, y cuando llegué a mi casa, subí directamente a mi habitación, acurrucándome en la cama.

No lloré pues me encontraba demasiado abrumada como para que la realidad cayese sobre mí.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me obligué a dormir, si pensaba que hoy iba a ser un día difícil estaba segura que mañana seria aun peor…

Tenía que aceptar la propuesta de Jasper.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, hola! Espero que estén bien todas.<strong>

**Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo, la verdad es que me costó un poco hacerlo, yo no tengo nada previsto, aun ni yo sé cómo terminara la historia, solo voy escribiendo lo que se me viene a la mente y, el resultado, es lo que comparto con ustedes.**

**¡Gracias a todas las personas que comentaron!**

**0ALICE99: Me alegra que te guste la historia, espero que no haya sido mucha la espera.**

**Nella U. Cullen: Si antes te pareció que Edward no tenía vergüenza, puedo imaginarme ya lo que pensaras luego de este capítulo. **

**Vanessa: No sé, pero tu comentario me ha causado mucha gracia, me hiciste recordar a mi prima, creo que es comprensible que odies a Edward en estos momentos, no se comporta como es debido pero ninguna relación es perfecta, paciencia.**

**Rosh Bernal: Hola, tranquila, no te preocupes. No ha sido mi intención ofenderte, solo era una aclaratoria. Tampoco yo sé cómo continuara, ahí veremos qué pasa por mi retorcida mente.**

**Itzel Black: Ya vimos que bien librada no ha salido y Edward no ayuda mucho. Me alegra seguir contando con tu apoyo.**

**Blanka: La verdad es que Jasper no es mucho mejor que Edward porque la está chantajeando para llevársela a la cama, no me parece una buena acción, pero Edward es un completo idiota. Supongo que casi todas las chicas se enceguecen al enamorarse, gran error. Feliz de que me consideres tu amiga.**

**Danii: Si tienes una obsesión con Edward/Alice entonces seremos grandes amigas. Me alegra que te guste el fic.**

**Lo admito, tuve problemas con el titulo.**

**¿Notaron que ha sido el capítulo más largo hasta ahora? Sí, me descubrieron, no tengo nada que hacer…**

**Cada noche antes de acostarme pienso en cómo puedo continuar la historia, pero lo que me fastidia es sentarme a plasmar mis ideas por escrito, que feliz fuera si todas pudiesen leer mi mente y siguiesen la historia así.**

**Me dispuse a actualizar porque me la paso leyendo historias acá y cuando tardan en actualizar me desespero, pensé que no tenía como reclamar si soy igual.**

**En fin, espero que les haya **_**gustado**_** el capítulo** **y que si pueden, comenten.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**Besos, Aly.**


	16. Lucky's

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucky's<strong>

**AlicePov:**

Aparqué en el instituto y me fui directo al salón donde vería la próxima clase, no quería encontrarme con Edward, no aun.

Faltaban veinte minutos para que comenzara la clase y los demás alumnos iban entrando al salón, tenía clase de español, que compartía con Rosalie, y donde, además, estaba Jasper.

Como si lo llamase con el pensamiento, Jasper entró al salón con Alec, su mejor amigo, y María. Su sonrisa arrogante se volvió cálida cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía, y, dejando a sus dos acompañantes atrás, se sentó junto a mí en el centro de salón.

-¿Qué tal amaneces, mi amor?- preguntó rodeándome los hombros con sus brazos, acercándome a él.

Rodé los ojos y me removí incomoda. María me fulminó con la mirada y se sentó al final del salón con Alec, el siempre con su actitud arrogante sin prestarle atención a nada, como si nada le afectase.

Alec era hermoso, con expresión angelical, sonrisa acogedora y mirada atrayente, pero era un cretino, creyéndose el centro del universo.

-¿Cómo amanecerías tu si estuvieses siendo chantajeado por una persona a la que solo le interesa acostarse contigo?- mi tono era mordaz.

Jasper rió.

-Créeme que estaría encantado si tú me chantajeases para que me acostara contigo.- me guiñó el ojo y yo volví a rodar los ojos.

Jasper nunca se tomaba nada en serio.

Rosalie entró al salón y me dedicó una mirada confundida pues ella siempre se sentaba junto a mí en esta hora. Me disculpé con la mirada y ella con una sonrisa se sentó al frente con Mike Newton, estaba segura que me odiaría luego de esta hora.

Me reí por la desdicha de Rosalie al tener que compartir mesa con Mike, el sí era un completo idiota.

-¿Y ya pensaste sobre mi propuesta?- preguntó Jasper, llamando nuevamente mi atención.

Me estremecí.

-Sí, ya tomé una decisión, creo que…

-¡No digas nada!- me interrumpió-. Es mejor hablar esto en otro lado, nos vemos por la tarde en Lucky's.- sentenció con una sonrisa.

-Jasper yo no creo que ese sea un buen lugar para…

-A las seis en Lucky´s.-volvió a interrumpirme- ¿Paso por ti o prefieres irte sola?

Suspiré derrotada, sabía que no lograría que cambiara de opinión.

-Nos vemos allá.

-Perfecto.- me sonrió.

La señora Martínez, quien dicta la clase de español, entró al salón, dando por terminadas todas las conversaciones.

* * *

><p>Extrañamente luego de conversar con Jasper me sentía más tranquila, no tenía idea de cuál era la razón, solo sentí como si me quitase un peso de encima. Quizás se debía a la actitud cálida de Jasper hacia mí, me hacía sentir calmada.<p>

Ahora me encontraba en la cafetería con todos los demás, con Edward sentado frente a mí, por lo que me sentía un poco incomoda.

Edward y yo no habíamos hablado desde lo ocurrido ayer en su casa y, aunque podía sentir su urgencia por acercarse a mí, yo lo evitaba al máximo.

-¡Sentarme junto a Mike es lo peor que me pudo pasar!- chilló Rosalie y yo reí un poco.

-¿Por qué te sentaste junto a él?- preguntó Emm un poco inconforme.

Todos los chicos preferían a Mike a miles de kilómetros lejos de sus novias.

-Porque Alice se sentó con Jasper, abandonándome.- Rose se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Así que abandonas a mi osita por tu novio, eh?- Emm enarcó una ceja en mi dirección, fingiendo molestia, pero todos sabíamos que a él le emocionaba el hecho de que yo tuviera una relación con Jasper.

Los ojos de Edward brillaron de curiosidad y ansiedad, seguro pensando en la propuesta de Jasper.

-Él no es mi novio.- gruñí- Y fue el quien se sentó conmigo.

Rose siguió enfurruñada y Emm se dedicó a acosarla con preguntas sobre las horas que compartió con Mike.

Comenzaron a hablar unos con otros y yo me distraje en mis pensamientos, sin prestarles atención.

Podía sentir la mirada de Edward sobre mí, pero lo ignoré.

-¿Qué dices tú, Alice?- me preguntó Jacob con emoción.

Lo miré confundida.

-No sé de qué hablas.- admití avergonzada.

Todos suspiraron frustrados.

-¿Qué si iras a la casa de Jake a ver películas con nosotros?- Rose sonó irritada- ¡Presta atención a lo que te decimos, nena! ¡Es como si nunca nos escucharas!- me reprochó.

-Lo lamento.- le sonreí- Hoy por la tarde estaré ocupada.

-¿Qué harás?- inquirió Nessie, decidiendo hablar antes de que lo hiciera Rose entre gritos.

Hice una mueca.

-Estaré con Jasper.- rasqué mí nunca, nerviosa.

El pensar en la razón de mi encuentro con Jasper me dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca.

Sentí la mirada intensa de Edward sobre mí, él se removía incomodo en su lugar, estaba muy inquieto. Claramente pensaba que hoy se llevaría a cabo todo.

-Luego dices que no son novios.- susurró Emm, emocionado.

Decidí ignorarlo.

-Entonces seremos nosotros seis.- musitó Jake y todos asintieron, enfrascándose en elegir cual película verían.

Jasper acarició levemente mi hombro al pasar junto a mí para dirigirse a su mesa y cuando posé la mirada en Edward, el fijó su mirada en la mía, evaluándome.

Lo fulminé con la mirada y clavé la vista en la ventana que daba al bosque, distrayéndome con el paisaje.

* * *

><p>Estando por llegar Lucky's los nervios me inundaron, las manos me sudaban y estaba a poco de hiperventilar.<p>

Aparqué frente al local y tomé varias respiraciones profundas antes de ingresar en él.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con un escenario que no me esperaba; Jasper estaba en una mesa apartada, pero no estaba solo, Jane estaba junto a él con esa sonrisa inocente que resultaba realmente cálida.

Caminé desconcertada hasta donde estaban ellos, el rostro de Jane se iluminó en cuanto me vio y corrió hacia mí para abrazarme.

La rodeé con los brazos y sonreí, contagiada por su felicidad, caminamos juntas hasta donde estaba Jasper, quien también sonreía.

-Espero que no te moleste que haya traído a Jane, me obligó a traerla en cuanto supo que saldría contigo.- ahí estaba esa apariencia cariñosa y protectora de Jasper de nuevo, esa apariencia de chico perfecto que mantenía cuando estaba con Jane.

Me senté frente a él, con Jane a mi lado.

-No te preocupes, la verdad me alegra mucho verla.- le sonreí a la pequeña niña que me miraba con entusiasmo.

-¡Tenía muchas ganas de verte!- exclamó Jane emocionada- He estado rogándole a Jasper para que te invite a la casa, pero él no me hace caso.- lo fulminó con la mirada y él pareció apenado, con ambas.

-Que malo es tu hermano.- dije en tono de broma, aunque por dentro así lo sentía.

-Y aun así son novios.- musitó Jane pareciendo escéptica.

-Oh, no cariño. Jasper y yo no…

-La verdad es que ella me ama.- me interrumpió Jasper, divertido por la ocurrencia de su hermanita.

-Tienes suerte.- le informó Jane y Jasper asintió.

-Lo sé, pequeña.

Jasper me sonrió y me fue imposible no devolverle la sonrisa ante la calidez de la suya y su mirada acogedora.

Me removí en mi lugar, incomoda bajo su intensa mirada.

-¡Jane!- se escuchó una voz aniñada y chillona, los tres volteamos hacia el lugar de donde provino el grito y nos encontramos con una niñita de cabello color chocolate y rostro adorable, acompañada por una chica de, aproximadamente, diecisiete años, con apariencia similar a la de la niña.

Jane chilló emocionada y salió disparada en dirección a su amiga. Jasper y yo sonreímos.

-Es un tesoro.- comenté.

-Sí, es mi princesa.- Jasper la miraba con admiración.

Me pareció increíble que un chico que cuidaba tanto de su hermana fuese quien me chantajeara para llevarme a su cama.

Jasper sintió mi mirada y se volvió hacia mí, sonriendo.

-A lo que vinimos- musité, queriendo acabar con todo esto de una vez- cometí un error al beber irresponsablemente e hice y dije cosas que no debí, ahora debo asumir las consecuencias de mis actos. No pensé que tendría que pasar por esto y nunca imaginé que mi primera vez ocurriría bajo estas circunstancias, pero supongo que es lo que ocurre luego de ser irresponsable.- me sorprendí mucho por lo calmada que soné.

Jasper me miró fijamente, como analizando mi expresión, mis palabras, todo.

-Eso significa que aceptas- musitó aun dudoso. Asentí.

Jasper suspiró y se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla.

-¿Hablaste de esto con Edward?

Asentí nuevamente y su mirada se entrecerró.

-¿Y el aceptó, así sin más?- inquirió aun sin terminar de creérselo, enarcando una ceja.

Suspiré y volví a asentir.

Los ojos de Jasper volvieron a entrecerrarse y me estudió nuevamente, como si buscara descubrir algún truco.

Yo tragué en seco y cerré mis ojos con fuerza, ya había entrado a la boca del lobo. Inhalé profundamente y cuando volví a abrir los ojos, Jasper me observó victorioso.

-¡No sabes cuan feliz estoy!- exclamó- Imagino que luego de esto estarás odiando a Edward.- comentó y yo volví a hacer una mueca.

No lo odiaba, pero me había decepcionado mucho de él, me había dejado sola en esto, me abandonó cuando más lo necesité.

-¡Perfecto!- volvió a exclamar Jasper al registrar las emociones en mi rostro. Enarqué una ceja en su dirección, él estaba feliz porque había obtenido lo que quería.

-Solo dime cuando pasara todo.- medio gruñí, con un nudo en la garganta.

Jasper se inclinó sobre la mesa, tomando mis manos y dedicándome una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Alice, no entiendes, yo nunca te obligaría a estar conmigo.- musitó y yo lo miré confundida.

El rió y me dio un amable apretón en las manos.

-Nunca existió tal amenaza, hice todo esto para que notaras lo egoísta que es Edward.- se explicó- Te lo dije en el pasado cuando te negabas a que te diera un beso, que en el futuro serias tu quien rogaría por ellos, y lo sigo creyendo. Tengo la certeza absoluta de que más adelante serás tu quien busque desesperadamente mi atención. Todo esto fue un montaje, una estrategia para que vieras al verdadero Edward.- otra vez su sonrisa deslumbrante.

Todo el aire abandonó mis pulmones, estaba realmente sorprendida, no me esperaba esto. Cuando la realidad me golpeó por completo, me invadieron las ganas de llorar, sentía un gran alivio, como si me fuese quitado un gran peso de encima, y así había sido.

-Yo…- balbuceé- tú me besaste sin mi consentimiento.- le recordé y el sonrió apenado.

-Bueno… digamos que no pude resistir la tentación, no me culpes.- se encogió de hombros- La verdad es que lo que te dije ese día con respecto a mis sentimientos por ti no está muy alejado de la realidad, te deseo con cada fibra de mi ser, Alice, no te imaginas cuánto. Y no, no te amo ni nada que se le parezca, aunque si te estimo lo suficiente como para respetarte, sé que no eres una chica cualquiera y es por eso que despiertas mi interés, porque representas para mí un desafío.- hizo una mueca- Yo no pienso ser tu novio, porque no nací para las relaciones, ni quiero ser tu mejor amigo, aunque puedes contar con mi ayuda si la necesitas. Yo quiero que seas mía pero porque tu así lo quieres, porque es tu decisión y no porque te veas obligada bajo un chantaje.- hizo otra mueca- Lo que yo quiero es que pasemos un buen rato juntos, ambos, que disfrutemos los dos, no solo yo. Y no pienses que hice todo este show para quedar como un héroe, no soy tan buena persona- sonrió con ironía- confieso que todo forma parte de un plan para que odies a Edward y me adores a mí, ya sabes, eso de perjudicar al enemigo y sacar provecho.- esta vez me dedicó una sonrisa divertida.

Guardé silencio, analizando todas sus palabras. Jasper, aunque dejando en claro que me respetaba, no se molestó en ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones, pero aun así me sentí muy agradecida con él, porque en su intento de que yo me acerque a él, logró mostrarme a un Edward al que yo no conocía, aunque eso también fuese parte de su plan.

Jasper le dio a mis manos un apretón reconfortante que yo agradecí y devolví.

-No sabes lo aliviada que estoy al escuchar todo eso, al saber que no tengo que pasar por esto.- musité con un hilo de voz, aun impactada por todo.

Jasper rodeó la mesa para sentarse a mi lado y rodearme con sus brazos, acurrucándome en su pecho.

-Tranquila, es comprensible que te sientas abrumada.- me acurrucó con más fuerza contra el- Deberías castigar a Edward y dejarle que siga creyendo que te entregaste a mí, es un castigo justo para su conciencia.- aun sin poder verlo por estar con el rostro hundido en su pecho, supe que sonreía cómplice- Solo te voy a pedir un favor, Alice.- musitó con seriedad.

-Sí, dime.- cerré los ojos con fuerza, hundiendo aún más mi rostro en su pecho, temerosa por sus siguientes palabras.

Jasper suspiró.

-No quiero sonar arrogante, pero no te vayas a enamorar de mí, Alice. Yo en realidad no tengo ningún sentimiento romántico hacia ti más allá del simple interés, no miento al decir que no nací para las relaciones. No pienso cambiar mi libertad por una relación con prohibiciones. Ya te dije que lo que busco es pasar un buen rato.

Suspiré aliviada.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, lo menos que me interesa ahorita es enfrascarme en una relación.- musité con sinceridad y el depositó un beso en mi coronilla.

-Perfecto.

Pasamos unos segundos acurrucados, Jasper me proporcionaba ese sentimiento de protección que necesitaba en estos momentos, su confianza y calma eran contagiosas y me hacían mucho bien. A los pocos minutos Jane volvió a unirse a nosotros y se emocionó al encontrarnos abrazados, confiando en que éramos una pareja.

No hice nada por contradecirla esta vez, porque sabía que eso la hacía feliz y, por ende, ponía feliz a Jasper, con quien me encontraba en deuda ahora.

El resto de la tarde fue agradable, comimos helados y luego ordenamos una pizza, Jane era muy ocurrente y hablaba de temas que me hacia reír mucho.

Me encontraba sin aliento debido a la risa porque Jane le preguntó a Jasper de dónde venían los bebés y este palideció, murmurando un montón de incoherencias mientras Jane lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar.

Lo saqué de mi cartera entre risas y vi que me estaban llamando desde un número desconocido.

Atendí, secando las lágrimas provocadas por las risas.

_-**¿Quién habla?**-_ pregunté en un jadeo, aun no lograba respirar tranquilamente.

Escuché una especie de gruñido del otro lado de la línea.

_-**¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué estás haciendo?**_- era _su_ voz, molesta.

Mi risa cesó abruptamente y Jasper lo notó.

_-**¿Qué quieres?**-_ gruñí de vuelta, sin contestar sus preguntas.

_-**¡Saber dónde demonios estas metida y haciendo que!**-_ gritó.

_-**Eso no es tu asunto.**_

**_-Claro que lo es._**

_**-Debes imaginarte que es lo que hago.**-_ musité, siguiendo el consejo de Jasper sobre hacerle creer a Edward que lo del chantaje había sido cierto.

Jasper me dio una mirada curiosa, sabiendo lo que ocurría, y se levantó de la silla, llevándose a Jane, para darme privacidad. Agradecí su gesto.

-**…**- él no dijo nada.

_-**Estoy ocupada, Edward, y lo menos que me apetece es hablar contigo**.-_ musité, sintiéndome mal, hablar con él no me hacía bien.

_-**Espera, Alice. Por favor…**_

**_-¿Qué quieres que espere?_**

**_-Yo… lo lamento, Alice. De verdad lo lamento_.**- su voz se quebró.

_-**Déjalo así, ya pasó**_**.**- corté la llamada.

Edward llamó otras dos veces pero no contesté, Jane y Jasper volvieron, sonrientes.

-¿Entonces los bebés son traídos por la cigüeña?- preguntó Jane asombrada- ¿No es peligroso que estén volando por ahí?- sus ojos se abrieron con horror.

-No, las cigüeñas están muy bien entrenadas para hacer las entregas sin ningún inconveniente.- respondió Jasper aun con cierta palidez, se notaba que se estaba esforzando en hablar este tema con su hermana.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Me trajo un ave!- gritó Jane con emoción y varias personas se giraron hacia nosotros, sin entender lo que decía ella.

Jasper hizo una mueca, y me pidió ayuda con la mirada.

Me compadecí de él y decidí intervenir.

-¿Te parece bien que vayamos mañana al parque?- le pregunté intentando distraerla y, a su vez, buscando una forma de distraerme para mí la tarde siguiente, no quería estar encerrada en mi casa y mucho menos salir en grupo con los demás.

Le di una mirada a Jasper para ver si él no tenía ningún problema con la invitación, el me sonrió en aprobación y volví mi mirada hacia Jane, quien estaba sonriente y con los ojos iluminados.

-¡Siiiiiii!- chilló- ¡Pasaremos una linda tarde!- comenzó a dar saltitos y gritos, esa actitud me recordó mucho a mí, por lo que sonreí.

De verdad le había tomado mucho cariño a Jane.

-Perfecto, entonces hablaré con tu hermano el ogro para ponernos de acuerdo y encontrarnos en el parque.- le guiñé el ojo y ella se rió con complicidad.

Jasper bufó.

-Yo no soy ningún ogro.- se cruzó de hombros, enfurruñado.

-Si lo eres.- replicó Jane.

-Genial, ahora mi novia y mi hermana están aliadas en mi contra, que emoción.- musitó con sarcasmo y Jane se rió.

El que Jasper le dijera a su hermana que éramos novios no me molestaba, no ahora que sabía que eso era algo que a él no le interesaba, así que no le di importancia.

Pasamos otro rato haciendo bromas sobre Jasper y cuando se hicieron las nueve decidimos irnos, ya que Jane no podía dormirse tarde.

-¡Nos vemos mañana!- chilló Jane desde la ventana del auto de Jasper y yo le sonreí como despedida mientras salía en dirección a mi casa.

Esta salida, como la anterior en la que conocí a Jane, fue realmente grata, disfruté mucho en su compañía y en la de Jasper, es como si pudiese estar con ambos todo el día y sentirme cómoda, como en familia.

Me duché y, luego de ponerme mi pijama, me acurruqué en la cama. Mis ojos se estaban cerrando cuando capté la luz intermitente de mi móvil, lo tomé y vi que tenía dos mensajes.

El primero era de Jasper:

"**Gracias por este día, Jane se ha quedado encantada. No es necesario que tengas que ir**

**al parque mañana, sé que lo hiciste por salvarme de mi situación con Jane. Eres un amor,**

**buenas noches."**

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo y tecleé la respuesta con rapidez.

"**Si me ofrecí a llevar a Jane al parque es porque me gusta pasar tiempo con ella, no seas**

**absurdo, claro que iré con ella mañana. También he quedado encantada con ella, nos vemos**

**en el instituto, buenas noches."**

Revisé el segundo mensaje, que era de un número desconocido.

"**Sé que no guardaste mi nuevo número cuando te llamé esta tarde, tuve que comprar un **

**móvil nuevo luego de lo ocurrido ayer. Alice de verdad lamento por lo que tuviste que pasar,**

**sé que actué mal, que no te apoye, soy una basura… sin embargo guardo la esperanza**

**de que me perdones, aunque no lo merezca, quiero hablar contigo, Alice. Por favor.**

**Te necesito, necesito que estemos bien, lo lamento, Alice. Buenas noches."**

Cerré los ojos con fuerzas y me prohibí llorar, yo no estaba preparada para perdonar a Edward, no podía hacerlo aún, no sabía si podría hacerlo luego, aunque yo también lo necesitaba.

Decidí no responder su mensaje y hacerlo sufrir un poco, apagué el móvil y me dispuse a dormir.

Hoy había sido un día largo y cargado de emociones, aun así había tenido un buen final, tendría que esperar para saber que pasaría mañana.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! He actualizado pronto, se los dije.<strong>

**Voy a admitirlo, estoy teniendo un problema muy grave al intentar elegir un titulo para los capítulos así que no se extrañen si comienzan a ver nombres que no tengan relación con lo escrito.**

**La verdad es que este capitulo ya estaba escrito desde que subí el anterior, pero preferí subirlo luego y así alargarlo un poco mas. Espero que les guste.**

** : Gracias por comentar, claro que pienso seguir con la historia. Yo también los amo a ambos. Besos.**

**Nella U. Cullen: Jajajaja esperemos que sea un odio temporal y que disfrutaras del capitulo, gracias por dejar un comentario, suerte a ti también.**

**Andy: Me alegra que te guste la historia y si, por los momentos Edward es odiable pero es que el actúa por impulso y no mide las consecuencias de sus actos. Gracias por comentar.**

**Itzel Black: ¿Tienes idea de cuanto me reí con tu comentario? Cuando leí tu comentario me sentí satisfecha, porque sabría que al ver este capitulo estarías alegre pues se parece mucho a tu sugerencia, esperemos si tu mente sigue el mismo camino que la mía para el próximo capitulo, aunque Jasper no sienta amor por Alice. Besos, gracias por tu comentario.**

**Gracias a todos por comentar (Gracias también a las "lectoras fantasmas") les recuerdo que estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia que quieran hacer, nos leemos pronto, besos.**

**Aly.**


	17. Por ti, Alice

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. M.**

* * *

><p><strong>Por ti, Alice.<strong>

**AlicePov**

_Estaba en el instituto, los demás alumnos pasaban a mí alrededor sin notar mi presencia, como si no existiera. Rose pasó junto a mí, la llamé y siguió su camino, como si no me escuchara, y cuando trate de detenerla tomándola por el brazo, mi mano traspasó su cuerpo._

_Abrí los ojos horrorizada y mi pulso se aceleró, ¿qué sucede? _

_Caminé con rapidez hasta el gimnasio con la esperanza de encontrar a Edward, cuando entré mi boca se abrió por la sorpresa y confusión._

_Ahí estaba yo, es decir, la otra yo, saliendo de los vestidores con una sonrisa adornando mi rostro, parecía emocionada por algo, sonrisa que se borró cuando un balón de voleibol impactó contra mi rostro, es decir, su rostro. _

_Corrí en dirección de la otra Alice y vi como en el camino alguien más se unía a mi, fruncí el ceño al notar el cabello de Bella revoloteando en el viento mientras corría en la misma dirección que yo._

_Confundida me detuve a unos pasos de ellas, observando la escena._

_-¡Disculpa, disculpa! No ha sido mi intención, de verdad. ¡Oh, dios! ¡Soy tan torpe, lo siento!- Bella hablaba con rapidez, casi era imposible entender lo que decía._

_-No te preocupes, no es nada.- la otra Alice le sonrió con amabilidad- ¿Eres la chica nueva, no?- le preguntó con curiosidad._

_Mi pulso se aceleró al recordar esta escena, había sucedido hace, aproximadamente, un año, cuando conocí a Bella. _

_Era tal cual como había sucedido, ese día yo salía emocionada al encuentro de Edward en la cafetería, pensaba hablarle sobre mis sentimientos hacia él._

_Mi corazón se contrajo al recordar cómo había terminado todo._

_Esta debía ser una terrible pesadilla._

_-Sí, soy la nueva.- Bella hizo una mueca- Isabella Swan, aunque prefiero que me llamen Bella, un placer.- y extendió la mano._

_-Alice Brandon, el placer es mío.- le estrechó la mano y volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa- ¿Cómo te ha ido en el instituto? ¿Te parece si me acompañas a la cafetería para que conozcas a los demás?- comenzó a dar saltitos y yo hice una mueca._

_¿Siempre tenía esa apariencia hiperactiva? Visto desde acá si parecía un pequeño duende._

_-No, no… es decir, no creo que sea lo más sensato.- Bella se removió incomoda y la otra Alice frunció el ceño._

_-¿Hay algo que no sepa?- inquirió._

_-No es nada._

_-Anda, dilo._

_-Todos en el instituto dicen que ustedes son los más populares, los ven algo así como inalcanzable.- una mueca de parte de ambas- Ya sabes, que no les gusta hablar con los demás por creerse superiores._

_-¡Oye, nosotros no somos así!- Alice se cruzó de brazos- No sé quién te dijo eso, pero no podrían estar más equivocados, todos somos muy agradables. Y no nos creemos los más populares del instituto, eso es para las animadoras y los del equipo de fútbol._

_-Ya, ellos también son los populares pero es como si existieran dos tipos de popularidad, los que se encuentran en todo instituto; que son las animadoras y los atletas, y los inalcanzables; que es donde entran ustedes. Acá se les describe como una especie de élite._

_La verdad es que si nos poníamos a analizar todo, puede que desde afuera si nos viésemos de esa forma._

_Carlisle, Billy, Marco, Charles, Eleazar, Cayo, Aro y mi padre habían sido amigos desde jóvenes debido a que sus padres eran socios en los negocios._

_Carlisle y Esme Cullen, dueños de las empresas Cullen, socios de la agencia publicitaria Brandon._

_Billy y Sara Black, dueños de los talleres mecánicos Black, estaban asociados con empresas Cullen y con la línea de concesionarios Hale._

_Marco y Dídima McCarty, dueños de la gran cadena de gimnasios McCarty en todo el país, socios de las agencias de modelaje Masen._

_Charles y Makenna Hale, dueños de los concesionarios Hale, dentro y fuera del país, socios de los talleres mecánicos Black._

_Eleazar y Carmen Masen, padres de Nessie, dueños de las agencias de modelaje Masen, la más reconocida dentro del país, socios de los gimnasios McCarty._

_Cayo y Atenodora Whitlock, dueños de los centros comerciales Whit, ubicados en las grandes ciudades del país, socios de las empresas Vulturi._

_Aro y Sulpicia Vulturi, dueños del bufete de abogados Vulturi, socios de los centros comerciales Whit._

_Y mis padres, Afton y Chelsea Brandon, dueños de la agencia publicitaria Brandon conocidos nacional e internacionalmente, socios de las empresas Cullen._

_Estas familias unidas unas con otras debido a que eran los grandes inversionistas del país, socios de muchos otros negocios. _

_Edward, Jacob, Nessie, Emmett, Rosalie, Alec, Jasper y yo nos conocíamos desde la infancia debido a las relaciones de nuestros padres. A todos, exceptuando a Alec y Jasper, nos habían enviado a vivir en Forks desde pequeños para permitirnos vivir en tranquilidad, lejos de lo que nuestros apellidos provocaban._

_Alec y Jasper habían vivido en New York hasta que cumplieron quince años, ambos enviados a Forks como castigo ante la rebeldía que atravesaban, ellos no se unieron a nosotros cuando fueron enviados a Forks creyéndonos un grupo adolescentes aburridos._

_-No podrías estar más equivocada. Si hemos tratado mal a alguno de los que se nos acercan es porque han tratado de impresionarnos, dejando de ser ellos mismos, y no nos agrada ese comportamiento.- frunció el ceño- Deberían ser más naturales._

_Bella asintió y luego de una pequeña conversación sobre la vida de ella, fue arrastrada por Alice hacia la cafetería._

_Las seguí sin muchos ánimos, notando como los demás se volvían hacia ellas, sorprendidos porque la chica nueva estuviera con uno de nosotros._

_Como odiaba eso de ser clasificada como popular, me parecía tan infantil._

_Entré a la cafetería detrás de la otra Alice y Bella, en dirección a Edward._

_-¡Mira Edward, ella es la chica nueva!- musitó con emoción, llamando la atención de Edward, quien se dirigía a la mesa donde se encontraban los demás- Isabella Swan._

_-Bella.- le corrigió la otra, cohibida._

_-Bueno, Bella.- Alice sonrió y Edward fijó la vista en Bella y su expresión cambió completamente._

_Su mirada se volvió intensa en cuanto hizo contacto con la de Bella y le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, mi favorita._

_Ahí estaba esa mirada intensa de interés que yo siempre quise que me dedicara, y que había comenzado a tener tenuemente, fija en Bella._

_Bella se sonrojó bajo la mirada de Edward y él sonrió aún más, satisfecho. _

_La otra Alice y yo dimos un paso hacia atrás, dolidas por esa reacción._

_Ellos dos se enfrascaron en una conversación, dejando a la otra Alice fuera, ella caminó aturdida hasta la mesa donde se encontraban los demás, sin que Edward notara su ausencia, y se sentó junto a Rosalie._

_-¿Esa es la chica nueva?- preguntó Emm con interés._

_Alice asintió._

_-Bueno, parece que ha logrado interesar al amante del libertinaje Edward.- musitó con burla y Alice lo miró horrorizada._

_-¿Tu lo crees?- preguntó sin querer oír la respuesta._

_-Es obvio.- musitó Jake, mirando divertido hacia donde se encontraba la pareja._

_-A mí no me gusta, me parece que es…- Rosalie la evaluó con desinterés- una mosquita muerta._

_-Lo dices porque no te gusta que otra persona sea el centro de atención.- comentó Jake._

_-Lo digo porque es lo que me parece.- Rose lo fulminó con la mirada._

_-Sera mejor que cambies de opinión pronto porque es muy evidente que ella formará parte de nuestro grupo por muuucho tiempo.- intervino Nessie._

_La otra Alice y yo dirigimos la mirada hacia donde se encontraban Bella y Edward y estoy segura de que a ambas nos embargó la misma tristeza._

-Alice, Alice- sentí como me zarandeaban- Pequeña, deja de llorar. ¿Qué sucede? ¡Alice, despierta ya!- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

No me importó el hecho de que mis mejillas estuviesen húmedas por las lágrimas, lo que me hizo abrir los ojos y sentarme rápidamente en la cama fue la persona a quien le pertenecía la voz que me despertó.

Observé a Edward atónita, mientras él se sentaba junto a mí en la cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le gruñí.

-No respondiste mi mensaje ayer y decidí venir a hablar contigo en persona, no quiero seguir así.

Cuando él se inclinó hacia mí en la cama, lo empujé por los hombros y me levanté, dejándolo sorprendido y con el ceño fruncido.

-No esta vez, Edward. Parece que ya te acostumbraste a dañarme y luego solo pedir disculpas para volver a lo mismo, es un círculo del que no quiero formar parte.- me crucé de brazos frente a la cama- ¡Siempre soy yo quien termina lastimada!- bufé.

-¡Yo no intento lastimarte, Alice! ¡Juro que no es mi intención! Es solo que…-

-Es solo que lo que pase con Bella o contigo es más importante que lo que me llegue a pasar a mi.- lo interrumpí completamente histérica.

-¡Alice, mierda, sabes que…!- su voz se extinguió y expulsó el aire de sus pulmones sonoramente- ¿Por qué llorabas? ¿Qué estabas soñando?- preguntó, decidiendo dejar a un lado el otro tema.

Sentí su mirada intensa sobre mí y tuve que enfocar mi vista en el suelo.

-Nada.- me encogí de hombros.

-Ya, y ahora _nada _te hace llorar.- enarcó una ceja y yo suspiré con frustración.

-¡Ya déjame en paz, Edward! ¡Deja de fingir que te importa!- grité.

-¡ME IMPORTA, ALICE! ¡SABES QUE ME IMPORTAS, MALDITA SEA!- se levantó de la cama, devolviéndome el grito, igual de molesto que yo.

-¡DEJA DE MENTIR DE UNA VEZ, NO TE…!- mis gritos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de mi móvil que descansaba en la mesa de noche junto a mi cama.

Edward lo tomó con la intención de pasármelo pero algo vio en la pantalla que lo hizo tensarse completamente, su rabia era palpable.

Cuando vi que hizo ademan de contestar la llamada me abalancé sobre él y quité el móvil de su mano.

-¿Ahora te crees con derechos de contestar mis llamadas?- inquirí con molestia llevándome el móvil al oído.

Cuando escuché la voz de quien llamaba comprendí la molestia de Edward. Era Jasper.

-_**Buenos días, Alice. Disculpa que te llame a esta hora, sucede que Jane ha amanecido ansiosa por su salida al parque por la tarde y me ha obligado a llamarte para recordártelo, no quiere que lo olvides.- **_por su voz supe que le avergonzaba el hecho de tener que llamarme para este tipo de cosas. No pude evitar sonreír al imaginarme a Jane molestando a Jasper para que éste me llamara.

Escuché como Jasper hablaba con otra persona y luego la voz de Jane me llegó desde el otro lado de la línea.

_**-¡Alice!- **_chilló con emoción_**- No creas lo que te ha dicho Jazz, es él quien moría por llamarte- **_se rió y escuché las quejas de Jasper_**-bueno, he sido yo quien le ha obligado, quería hablar contigo. Espero que no te moleste.**_

Edward me evaluaba con la mirada, todo su cuerpo en un estado de tensión increíble. Un plan comenzó a formarse en mi mente, quería hacerlo molestar.

_**-No es nada, cariño, no te preocupes, no has interrumpido nada.- **_le sonreí al móvil y Edward gruñó._**- ¿Cómo amaneciste?- **_le pregunté poniendo mi mejor cara de interés y dibujando una sonrisa coqueta.

Edward cerró las manos en puños a sus lados, fulminándome con la mirada.

_**-Bien, aunque no tengo muchas ganas de ir a clases.- **_se quejó_**- ¡Recuerda que por la tarde iremos al parque!**_

_**-No te preocupes, no lo olvidaré. En el instituto acordaremos los detalles, lo más seguro es que nos veamos en el parque a las cuatro.- **_comencé a jugar con mi cabello con aspecto distraído mientras me apoyaba en el tocador.

En este punto Edward parecía una fiera delante de mí, tuve que reprimir las ganas de reír.

_**-Está bien, nos vemos más tarde, Alice.- **_chilló.

_**-Nos vemos, cariño.- **_musité y terminé la llamada con una sonrisa coqueta.

Dejé el móvil en el tocador y me volví hacia Edward.

-¡Explícame toda esa mierda de _cariño_ y el parque!- gruñó.

-Yo no tengo que darte explicaciones a ti.- musité con voz tranquila y comencé a caminar en dirección a mi armario para buscar la ropa que me pondría para ir al instituto.

-¡Deja de jugar conmigo Alice y explícame todo de una vez!- me estremecí por lo mordaz de su voz, sin embargo me volví hacia el aparentando una calma que no poseía.

-No te voy a explicar nada.- dije las palabras con lentitud, dejando que flotaran en el aire.

Eso fue suficiente como para enloquecer a Edward. Gruñó y se volvió hacia el tocador, tomando uno de los frascos de perfume que estaban ahí, listo para estamparlo contra el suelo.

-¡No te atrevas a comenzar una de tus rabietas infantiles aquí, Edward! ¡No te voy a permitir que acabes con mi habitación como lo hiciste con la tuya!- musité firme, alzando el mentón.

Edward me fulminó con la mirada, su respiración errática, y luego de unos segundos dejó el frasco con brusquedad sobre el tocador.

-¿Desde cuando eres así, Alice? No te reconozco.- me dedicó una mirada asqueada y yo caminé hacia él enfurecida, sabiendo lo que vendría luego- Te has convertido en una…

Lo abofeteé, interrumpiéndolo, las lágrimas luchaban por salir pero no me permití derrumbarme ante él.

Ed me miró sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer, su mirada intensa atravesándome, buscando una explicación a mi comportamiento.

-¿Qué demonios…?

-No te voy a permitir que me insultes, Edward. Deja de hacerme daño de una vez, deja de comportarte como un idiota.- le gruñí- ¿A quién quieres hacerle creer que te molesta que Jasper se me acerque cuando tú mismo me impulsaste a acostarme con él, Edward? ¿Cuál es la diferencia esta vez, que los sentimientos de la linda Bellita no están en peligro ahora?- le escupí con rabia.

Su mandíbula se tensó.

-No metas a Bella en esto.

-¡Y tú no te metas en mi vida!- le di un empujón en el hombro- ¡Me cansé de ser tu estúpida marioneta! ¡No volverás a jugar conmigo nunca más, Edward! ¡Nunca!- caminé hacia el baño pisando fuertemente y tropezándolo al pasar a su lado.

Entré al baño y antes de cerrar la puerta le grité:

-¡Espero que cuando salga del baño ya te hayas ido!- cerré la puerta con fuerza y hundí mi rostro en una de las toallas que estaba en el estante y grité fuertemente, liberando la tensión.

* * *

><p>Luego de darme una ducha larga, salí del baño y me alivié al no encontrarme con Edward.<p>

Me dirigí al armario y tomé mi ropa. Terminé de vestirme y, luego de arreglarme un poco, bajé a tomar el desayuno.

Comí los waffles que me había preparado Lucia y subí a mi auto para ir al instituto.

Aparqué junto al auto de Rose y caminé hasta donde estaban todos, excepto Edward.

-Es muy raro que no haya venido.- comentó Jake.

-Es que Carlisle le ha pedido que lo ayude con algo de la empresa.- Bella se encogió de hombros y yo los miré escéptica.

-¿De qué hablan?- pregunté.

-De Edward, que es raro que no asistiera a clases.- Rose enarcó una ceja.- Y hola para ti también, nena.- musitó con sarcasmo.

-Lo siento, mi día no ha comenzado muy bien.- suspiré y mi mente se llenó de preguntas por la falta de asistencia de Edward.

No creí que faltaría por algo como lo de esta mañana.

Poco después sonó el timbre que daba inicio a las clases y todos nos dirigimos adentro.

La primera parte de la mañana me la pasé divagando sobre la actitud de Edward y si fue correcto o no el hacerle creer que Jasper y yo habíamos tenido intimidad. Antes de que me diese cuenta ya era la hora del descanso, me senté junto a los demás sin prestarle atención a la conversación.

-Disculpa lo de esta mañana.- me susurró Jasper al oído y me giré hacia él, su sonrisa resplandeciente me perturbó por unos segundos.

-No es nada, te dije que no te preocuparas. En realidad me libraste de un problema.- hice una mueca y el frunció el ceño.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?- inquirió un poco burlón.

-Ya quisiera que al menos hubiese un paraíso donde tener problemas.- bufé y Jasper se rió.

-¿Te parece ir a otra mesa a conversar?- tendió una mano en mi dirección y cuando lo miré confundida, inclinó levemente la cabeza en dirección a mis amigos, quienes hablaban entre ellos pero era claro que estaban al pendiente de lo que hablábamos Jazz y yo.

Sonreí divertida y tomé la mano que él me ofrecía.

-En un momento vengo.- me disculpé.

Jazz me guió en dirección a la mesa donde estaban Alec y María.

-¿No crees que es una pésima idea juntarme con María? Ella me odia.- él se rió.

-Ella no te odia, solo que es un poco… celosa.

No pude evitar hacer otra mueca, es decir, todos sabíamos que María besaba el piso por donde caminaba Jasper, pero era pensado que esa atención era solo por lo sexual, aunque ahora que lo pienso…

Volví a mirar a María y noté como su mirada seguía los movimientos de Jasper con un brillo en los ojos para luego fulminarme con la mirada.

Definitivamente, ella siente más que deseo por Jasper.

-La cautiva aprovecha la ausencia de Cullen.- comentó Alec con burla cuando me senté frente a él, con Jazz a mi lado.

-Yo no soy una cautiva y no aprovecho nada.

-Claro, si nadie se te puede acercar sin recibir una mirada mortal de parte de Cullen.- se rió- No imagino como será cuando alguien se acerque a su puritana novia.- entrecerró los ojos y miró en dirección a la mesa donde estaban mis amigos, una sonrisa arrogante se formó en su rostro al tiempo que sus ojos se iluminaron por algo que no pude descifrar.

-Entonces, ¿de qué te libré esta mañana?- susurró Jazz cerca de mi oído.

Hice una mueca.

-Edward fue a mi casa, me recriminó por no responderle los mensajes ayer.

Jasper bufó con ironía.

-Ahora se preocupa por ti.- musitó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Eso parece.

-Ese tipo es increíble.

Me encogí de hombros y él suspiró.

Justo cuando me dispuse a comer, Edward apareció por la puerta de la cafetería que da al aparcamiento, al posar su mirada sobre mí su cuerpo se tensó. Jasper me rodeó por los hombros con su brazo y le sonrió desafiante, Edward solo negó con la cabeza en un gesto de incredulidad y se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraban los demás.

-Te tomas demasiadas molestias como para solo querer llevarme a la cama.- musité hacia Jasper y él se rió apartando su brazo de mí.

-Quizás te deseo más de lo que creí.

-¿Solo me deseas?- no pude evitar hacer esa pregunta aun cuando él ya me hubiese aclarado sus sentimientos hacia mí.

Jasper me miró con confusión.

-No solo es deseo, me refiero a que también siento que debo protegerte, como si fueras una amiga.- hizo una mueca.

-¿Entonces no soy tu amiga?- enarqué una ceja.

-Yo no tengo amigas, solo amigos, no creo en la amistad entre hombres y mujeres.

-Oye, si existe.

-¿Así como tu amistad con Edward?- inquirió con diversión.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Mejor calla y come.- le espeté y él se rió.

* * *

><p>Eran las cinco con veinte minutos de la tarde y me encontraba con Jasper y Jane en el parque, ellos habían pasado por mí a mi casa a las cuatro.<p>

Jasper había sido obligado por la nana de Jane a llevar una cesta llena de refrigerios y yo le había sumado unas galletas y donas que Lucia preparó, además Jasper llevó un balón de fútbol y los tres nos divertíamos tratando de hacer goles en unas improvisadas arquerías. Jane y yo contra Jasper.

-Jane, esto es trampa.- se quejó Jasper cuando Jane se subió a su espalda halándole el cabello mientras yo hacía un gol y celebraba.

-Se un buen perdedor y admite tu derrota.- musité con suficiencia y el bufó.

-Vamos a cinco a tres, a mi favor, y los tres goles que han hecho no son válidos porque hacen trampa.- se quitó a Jane de la espalda.

-Deja de ser tan niña.- se burló ella.

-¡Yo no soy una niña!- él se cruzó de brazos.

-Sí que lo eres, nenita.- se burló Jane sacándole la lengua y Jasper corrió en dirección a ella con expresión asesina.

Me reí ante la escena, Jane huía de Jazz entre divertida y asustada.

-¡Auxilio, Alice! ¡Que me va a matar!- chilló cuando Jasper la alcanzó y la cargó sobre su hombro mientras ella pataleaba.

-Vamos, suéltala.- le ordené colocando mis manos en mi cadera con una pose amenazadora.

-¿A cambio de qué?- inquirió divertido mientras Jane seguía peleando contra él.

-A cambio de que te ahorraras el tener problemas conmigo.- él bufó.

-¿De verdad crees que te temo?

Entrecerré los ojos y caminé hasta la cesta de comida, Jasper volvió a ensimismarse en su pelea contra Jane.

Tomé una botella de agua y me dirigí con pasos decididos hacia él.

-¡Jasper!- lo llamé y cuando él se giró en mi dirección le lancé el agua en el rostro, dejándolo perplejo mientras Jane y yo reíamos.

-No debiste hacer eso.- musitó con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Pero lo hice.- le dediqué una sonrisa desafiante y me fulminó con la mirada.

-Sera mejor que corras.- gruñó bajando a Jane de sus brazos y corriendo hacia mí.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude sabiendo que si Jasper me alcanzaba seria mi fin, podía ver a Jane corriendo detrás de nosotros entre risas.

Luego de unos minutos me cansé y Jasper me alcanzó, rodeándome con sus brazos para mantenerme cerca de él.

-¿En serio pensaste que podrías lanzarme agua en la cara y salir libre?- enarcó una ceja mientras acercaba su rostro al mío.

Forcejeé contra sus brazos y él intensificó su agarre.

-¡Jane!- grité pidiendo su ayuda.

-Lo lamento pero no me meto en peleas de novios.- gritó entre risitas, bufé y Jasper rió.

-Me diste la excusa perfecta para poder besar…-

-Suéltala.- mi cuerpo se tensó al escuchar esa voz helada.

Jasper frunció el ceño y se giró en dirección a Edward conmigo aun entre sus brazos.

-¿Quién te crees para darme ordenes?- toda la diversión se había esfumado del rostro de Jasper.

Tragué ruidosamente, sintiéndome nerviosa.

-Solo suéltala y ya.- gruñó Edward.

Su expresión igual de amenazante que la de Jazz.

¿Pero qué hacia él aquí? ¿Habría decido venir luego de escuchar mi conversación con Jane en la mañana?

Jasper me liberó de su agarre solo para tomarme la mano y colocarme levemente detrás de él.

-Deja de molestar, Edward. Nadie te está pidiendo que interfieras.

-Me da lo mismo si me pidieron o no que interfiriera, te estoy diciendo que la sueltes y ya.- el tono mordaz de Ed hizo que me estremeciera.

En realidad estaba molesto.

-¿Quién es el, Jasper?- inquirió Jane confundida.- ¿Es el hermano de Alice?

-No es el hermano de Alice, es solo un idiota.- respondió sin apartar la mirada de Edward, quien dio un paso hacia él con claras intenciones de golpearlo por insultarle.

Jasper también debía estar muy molesto como para decir una grosería frente a Jane, sabía que nunca lo hacía, así que decidí intervenir.

-No vayan a comenzar con lo mismo.- les ordené para luego volverme hacia Edward.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Creo que dejé muy claro en la mañana que te quería lejos.- le espeté y luego de la mirada que me dedicó me arrepentí de haber hablado.

-Nos vamos a casa.- musitó sin más.

-Ella no se va cont…-

-Nos vamos a casa, Alice.- interrumpió a Jasper.

-Vine con Jasper así que me…-

-¡Que nos vamos a casa, demonios!- gritó haciendo que Jane y yo diéramos un salto.

Me giré hacia Jane y vi lo atemorizada que estaba, Jasper parecía estar a tres segundos de saltar sobre Edward, quien no estaba mucho mejor.

No creo que sea bueno que Jasper pelee frente a su hermana menor.

-Yo… creo que será mejor que me vaya con él, evitemos una pelea frente a Jane.- le susurré bajito a Jazz y el negó con la cabeza.

-Te vas conmigo.- aseguró con el cuerpo tenso.

-¡Que se va a ir conmigo, mierda!- Edward me tomó del brazo con fuerza y me haló hacia él.

Jasper dio un paso hacia nosotros dispuesto a golpearlo pero le coloqué una mano sobre su pecho, deteniéndolo, me observó confundido hasta que hice un gesto hacia Jane, que se encontraba con una expresión horrorizada.

-Nos vemos mañana en el instituto, Jazz.- musité avergonzada- Nos vemos pronto, Jane, debemos salir otro día.- le dediqué una sonrisa y ella asintió, aun con miedo.

Edward me alejó antes de que Jasper pudiera decir otra cosa. Me encaminó hasta su auto y cerró con fuerza la puerta luego de que yo entrara.

-¡Eres un idiota, un completo idiota!- le grité una vez que puso a andar el auto.

-No me grites, Alice. Esto lo causaste tu.- gruñó aumentando la velocidad.

Lo miré incrédula.

-¿Qué yo hice qué? ¡Eres increíble!- le di un golpe al tablero del auto.- ¡Te apareces en el parque comportándote como un imbécil y me obligas a venirme contigo! ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Edward? ¡No te entiendo!- volví a dar otro golpe y él me fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Te quiero a ti, maldita sea! ¡No quiero que estés cerca de Jasper!- gritó y yo lo miré incrédula.

-Me quieres a mí pero no quieres separarte de Bella, no lo puedes tener todo, Edward.- me crucé de brazos.

Ed solo me dedicó una mirada envenenada y volvió a concentrarse en la carretera sin responderme.

-Te pasaste la calle de mi casa.- fruncí el ceño en su dirección.

-Vas a dormir en mi casa hoy.

-¿Qué? De ninguna manera, me voy a mi casa.

-Ya hablé con tus padres, ya le dije a Esme, pasé por tu casa y Lucia me dio algo de ropa tuya. En resumen, dormirás en mi casa quieras o no.- entró al camino que llevaba a su casa y yo me quedé observándolo sin poder creérmelo.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Edward?- pregunté con confusión.

Edward frunció el ceño y luego se volvió hacia mí.

-Por ti, Alice, siempre por ti.- musitó pareciendo perturbado para luego suspirar.

Me quedé sumida en su mirada, buscando la respuesta a una pregunta que rondaba en mi cabeza de forma inconsciente, y cuando su mirada brilló con amor y me sonrió, no pude hacer más que devolverle la sonrisa.

Edward es un caos, pero así lo amo, aunque no por eso…

-Edward.

-¿Si?

-No creas que ganaste esta discusión.- me crucé de brazos tratando de no sonreír.

Él solo se rió por lo bajo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Se que no es el mejor capitulo hasta ahora, en realidad no espera que terminara así o que saliera lo que salió, pero llevaba el capitulo por la mitad desde hace muuucho tiempo y todas las noches me acostaba pensando en que debería terminarlo y actualizar, ya que además publiqué un one-shot de esta pareja, así que me presioné un poco y aquí esta, espero que al menos no lo odien.**

**Gracias a por sus comentarios Blanka, Cinti, Itzel Black y Paz (tu comentario me hizo reir un buen :D)**

**Gracias también a aquellos que leen la historia y no comentan.**

**Espero saber que tal les pareció.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Besos, Aly.**


	18. En el fondo de mi mente

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM.**

* * *

><p><strong>En el fondo de mi mente<strong>

**AlicePov**

Me desperté en la habitación de huéspedes en la casa de Edward, luego de terminar de arreglarme para ir al instituto bajé a desayunar junto a Esme y Edward, Carlisle ya se había ido al trabajo.

-¿Qué ha hecho Edward esta vez?- preguntó Esme cuando estábamos en la mesa mientras Edward se levantó a buscar algo en la cocina.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Te he oído ayer cuando llegaron y le dijiste que tenías derechos que él debía respetar.- comentó divertida, la miré sorprendida porque me haya escuchado y ella sonrió- Estaba en el comedor y hablaste un poco fuerte.- explicó.

-Lo lamento.- musité apenada- Es solo que Edward es muy terco.

-Oh, querida- exclamó entre divertida y apenada- eso es algo que siempre hemos sabido todos. ¿Qué hizo esta vez?

Dudé si contarle o no, pero luego decidí hacerlo porque ella siempre ha sido buena escuchándome.

-¡Me trajo obligada solo para que no estuviese con Jasper!- suspiré y luego al notar lo que había dicho, me apresuré a explicarme mejor- No me malentiendas, no me molesta venir, solo que él no tenía derecho a traerme a la fuerza solo para que no estuviese con Jasper.

Su mirada se iluminó brevemente y luego me tomó la mano.

-Tienes razón, hablaré con el sobre eso.

-No es necesario, ya lo he hecho.

-Está bien- musitó insegura y luego me dio un leve apretón en la mano- ¿Jasper _Whitlock_?- preguntó divertida y yo asentí.

-Sí, pero solo somos amigos… Edward esta sobreactuando.

Esme me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa mientras Edward entraba de nuevo al comedor.

* * *

><p><strong>Narradora<strong>

Jasper y Alec miraban atentamente al grupo que se encontraba del otro lado del cafetín hablando animadamente.

Alice, Bella, Jacob, Nessie y Rosalie parecían divertidos, Jasper notó que ni Edward ni Emmett se encontraban en la mesa y se encogió de hombros.

-Es todo un reto.- susurró Alec, llamando la atención de Jasper.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó éste confundido.

-Bella, ella es todo un reto.

Jasper abrió los ojos como platos y su mirada pasó sobre Bella y Alec rápidamente.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó un poco burlón y Alec bufó.

-Me gusta como cualquier otra chica de este pueblo- se encogió de hombros- solo digo que es un gran reto que me gustaría lograr.

-¿Siendo novia de Edward?

-En eso se basa el reto, meterme con la novia de ese maniaco del control. Si enloquece con Alice, sería muy interesante como reaccionaria ante un pretendiente de su amada Bella.- se rió con burla.

Ambos adolescentes miraron en silencio a la chica, Jasper pensando en lo bueno que sería molestar a Edward así pero dudando de que su amigo lograra algo, y Alec sonriendo ante su próxima meta.

-No es tan inocente como aparenta.- comentó Alec.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- inquirió Jasper confundido- ¿Acaso sabes algo que yo ignoro?

Alec solo se relamió el labio inferior con una sonrisa divertida y miró intensamente a la chica de cabello chocolate que se había vuelto hacia él, mirándolo confundida.

**Desde otro punto del cafetín, **dos chicos miraban al mismo grupo de personas que habían estado observando Jasper y Alec.

-Ella me gusta.- admitió uno de los chicos con desdén.

-¿Y que harás al respecto?- preguntó el otro, entre sorprendido y curioso.

El primero se encogió de hombros, parecía derrotado.

-No puedo hacer nada, es imposible que estemos juntos.

-¿Por…?- comenzó el otro y él asintió con la cabeza antes de que hablara, sabía lo que diría.

-No hay forma.- susurró con dolor y el otro le puso una mano en el hombro, consolándolo.

-Jasper ha mostrado interés en ella.- comentó el segundo y ambos miraron al rubio que observaba fijamente a la chica.

-No me agrada Jasper.- gruñó mientras se sacudía la mano que le había puesto su amigo y este subió las manos en gesto de paz.

-Solo comentaba, al final quien decide es ella.

-No quiero que nadie se le acerque, no me importa que lo que deba hacer o si ella termina odiándome. No me importa si no conoce mis sentimientos hacia ella.- frunció el ceño, molesto, y observó al grupo que se encontraba incompleto.

El otro chico solo suspiró, sabiendo que nada se interpondría ante su amigo cuando se fijaba un propósito.

-Hola a ambos- saludó una chica sonriendo, mientras llegaba junto al par y todo el mal humor fue olvidado.

* * *

><p><strong>AlicePov<strong>

Salí hacia el aparcamiento una vez que terminaron las clases, Rosalie me llevaría a mi casa así Edward se opusiera.

Una vez estuve en el aparcamiento, Jasper apareció frente a mí con una sonrisa cálida.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó.

-Todo bien- le sonreí.

-No te me has acercado hoy.- frunció el ceño- ¿Se te ha prohibido hablarme?- su tono era burlón y lo fulminé con la mirada.

-No seas tonto, pensé que estarías molesto conmigo.

-¿Molesto yo? ¿Por dejarme en nuestra cita e irte con otro? No sé qué te hizo pensar eso.- musitó sarcásticamente y fingiendo confusión.

-¡Jasper!- lo reté y él se rió.

-Es broma, no estoy molesto contigo.- me tomó ambas manos.

-Me alegra que no.- le sonreí- Aunque estoy segura de que lo de ayer no era una cita, salí con tu hermana y tú fuiste como nuestro escolta.- me reí ante su expresión de asombro, aunque se veía pícaro.

-Disculpe mi confusión, señorita. No sabía que solo era un simple escolta.- fingió indignación y yo volví a reírme- Sin embargo podríamos arreglar eso teniendo una cita hoy, para cumplirme la fantasía.

-Creo que podríamos.- le sonreí inocentemente- ¿Dónde seria la cita?

-Donde la señorita desee, claro.

-Pensé que eras de los hombres que decidían todo, sin darle elección a la chica.- comenté en broma y Jasper volvió a fingir indignación.

-Que terrible que tengas esa imagen de mí, aun así estaría complacido de crearte una nueva imagen.-movió las cejas sugestivamente y le di una palmada juguetona en el hombro.

-No tienes remedio.- musité riendo.

-Oh, créeme que bien podrías calmarme tu.- volvió a provocarme.

-¡Jasper!

-Está bien, está bien… ¿Lucky's estaría bien para ti?- preguntó dándome un leve apretón en las manos.

-Lo estaría, sí.

-Entonces vamos.- me soltó una mano e hizo señas para que caminara delante de él.

-Estas de muy buen humor hoy.

-Suelo estar de buen humor frente a una chica.

-No lo dudo, siempre estas rodeado de ellas.- lo acusé riéndome mientras pasaba frente a él y me seguía.

-¿Celos?- inquirió divertido.

-No aspires a tanto.

-Muy humilde de tu parte.- se rió y me abrió la puerta de su auto para que subiera.

Salimos del aparcamiento haciéndonos bromas y mi celular comenzó a sonar.

-_**¿Hacia dónde crees que vas?- **_la voz de Edward sonaba contenida. Suspiré.

_**-De verdad, no es tu asunto. No debo consultarte o informarte cada vez que vaya a salir. ¿Puedes dejar ya de comportarte de esta manera?**_

_**-Alice Brandon- **_gruñó_**- deja ya de comportarte de esta manera tú, ¿Por qué sales con Jasper? ¿Te gusta?- **_pude sentir un poco de malestar en su voz esta vez.

-_**No- **_musité rápidamente y luego agregué_**- me refiero a que no es tu asunto. Ya deja esto, Edward.**_

Oí como suspiró.

_**-¡No puedo, Alice!- **_gimió_**- Saldrás mal si estas con el.- **_advirtió.

_**-¿Y estaré bien si permanezco contigo?- **_inquirí irónicamente.

A mi lado Jasper tenía el ceño fruncido pero permaneció en silencio mirando la carretera, se veía tenso.

_**-Sé que no, pero tampoco lo harás con él. Aléjate de él.- **_rogó.

_**-Deja que yo tome mis decisiones, Edward. Y ahora, tengo cosas importantes que hacer. Adiós.- **_escuché como suspiraba antes de terminar la llamada.

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó Jasper mientras me daba una rápida mirada.

-Sí, no es nada.- le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa mientras aparcaba en Lucky's.

* * *

><p>Una vez sentados con nuestros helados en la mano, Jasper decidió hablar.<p>

-¿Te preocupa que yo te lastime?

Lo miré fijamente antes de responder.

-No, no creo que vayas a hacerlo.- respondí con sinceridad y él me sonrió.

-¿Qué hace que confíes en mí?

-Desde un principio me dijiste cuáles son tus intenciones, lo que te interesa de mí, solo debo mantenerte alejado de mi cuerpo y estará todo bien.

Él se rió.

-Espero poder hacer algo para cambiar eso- me guiñó el ojo y yo bufé.

-Debo admitir que algunas veces siento que te gusto, pero no me pareces del tipo de los que se enamoran.- comenté distraídamente mientras comía de mi helado.

-Me gustas, sí, pero sabes en qué sentido. No digo que no puedas llegar a gustarle a alguien, eres perfecta en muchos sentidos, pero no eres alguien que pudiese gustarme como pareja. Mientras tu buscas estabilidad yo busco algo más liberal.- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Algo como una relación con María?- le pregunté sarcásticamente y sus hombros se tensaron.

Aparté la mirada de mi helado y me fijé en Jasper, tenía un brillo extraño en la mirada y su cuerpo estaba tenso.

-¡Te gusta María!- grité sorprendida y él se removió en su asiento, incomodo.

-Calla, estas enloqueciendo.- podía notar el nerviosismo en su voz y no pude evitar reírme.

-Ella también gusta de ti.- comenté y el me observo como si acaba de decirle que había descubierto que el agua moja.

-No creo que sea un secreto para nadie.

-¿Entonces tienen una relación?- le pregunté con curiosidad y él arrugó el rostro.

-No, claro que no. Me gustan las cosas como están, encuentros ocasionales, sin compromisos.

-Eso está bien para ti, ¿pero y ella? ¿No crees que sufre cuando sales con otra chica?- ahora estaba un poco molesta con él.

-Por eso no me gustan las estúpidas relaciones, no quiero tener que preocuparme por si estoy haciendo bien o mal. Ella me conoce y sabe cómo soy, que la quiero a mi manera.- luego de decir lo último abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido de haberme confesado que la quería.

Volví a reírme.

-¿No te preocupa que ella pueda estar con otro chico?- pregunté y el me fulminó con la mirada.

-Ella no está con otro, solo conmigo, ha sido así desde que nos enrollamos.- gruñó.

Lo pensé un momento, era cierto que María antes había sido una zorra que se acostaba con cualquiera, pero todos sabíamos que desde que llegó Jasper ella solo se había dedicado a seguirlo.

Asentí.

-Tranquilo, se nota que ella solo tiene ojos para ti.- le sonreí mientras extendía la mano hasta la suya y le daba un apretón amigable.

Jasper rodó los ojos.

-Tampoco es como si estuviese enamorado de María, solo digo que una relación con ella sería bastante soportable. Dudo que en un futuro, para casarme, pensara en alguien como ella… me parece que tú serias la perfecta para compartir mi futuro, pero por ahora María es quien se me hace más soportable.

-Eres un enredo, en un minuto hablas de que te gusta María y al siguiente de que yo sería la perfecta para compartir tu futuro. Sinceramente, debes organizarte.

Él se rió por un rato y yo le sonreí hasta que su mirada se volvió intensa en la mía.

-¿Crees que yo podría lograr gustarte?- me preguntó de pronto y me quedé en blanco.

-¿Qué dices?- sacudí la cabeza, aturdida.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

-Supongamos que me canso de mi libertinaje, que dejo de meterme con cualquier chica y busco estabilidad, ¿podría yo gustarte?- inquirió con curiosidad.

Lo miré fijamente, Jasper era hermoso con su cabello alborotado y su mirada penetrante, su apariencia salvaje era muy atractiva, ¿podría el gustarme? Era muy bueno conmigo, siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba y me defendía cuando era necesario, también…

Detuve mis pensamientos cuando noté que estaba considerando a Jasper como una posibilidad y agité mi cabeza.

-¡No intentes confundirme!- le di una palmada en el hombro y él se rió.

-Yo creo que si me lo propusiera lograría que dejara de gustarte Edward y te fijaras solo en mi.- musitó mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de su silla con gesto arrogante.

Lo fulminé con la mirada y él me lanzó un beso.

Una parte de mi mente, muy en el fondo, le dio la razón y me estremecí ante el pensamiento.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegué a mi casa, subí directamente a mi habitación y me sorprendí cuando al abrir la puerta, vi a Edward acostado en mi cama.<p>

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté frunciendo el ceño y él hizo una mueca.

-Antes te gustaba estar conmigo.- se sentó al borde de mi cama- ¿Qué ha pasado con nosotros? ¡Era muy fácil para nosotros compartir nuestro tiempo!- parecía aturdido, caminé hacia él y me senté a su lado.

-Antes no nos habíamos enredado, no sabías de mis sentimientos no correspondidos.- suspiré y él me tomó la mano.

-No sé qué pasa conmigo, tu eres tan…- se encogió de hombros- Esme estaría encantada si saliera contigo.- me sonrió cálidamente.

-¿Y tú? ¿Estarías encantado de salir conmigo?- le pregunté sabiendo la respuesta.

Edward me observó fijamente por unos segundos y luego fijó su mirada en el suelo.

-Vine para que pasáramos tiempo juntos como antes.- musitó ignorando mi pregunta- Me haces falta, he traído algunas películas para que veamos.- señaló el montículo de películas del otro lado de la cama.

Me quedé observándolo fijamente sin saber que decir, sabia por su expresión que había venido con buenas intenciones.

-¿Qué películas trajiste?- pregunté dándome por vencida y su rostro se iluminó.

-Algo de cada género, no estaba seguro de que te apetecería ver.- me sonrió.

-Una película de terror estaría bien.

En otro momento habría elegido una romántica, pero estaba segura de que no era la indicada para esta ocasión.

Edward asintió y luego se me acercó para darme un abrazo fuerte.

-Sabes que siempre contaras conmigo, independientemente de lo que ocurra.- musitó y luego acarició mi mejilla.

Yo asentí.

-Coloca la película mientras hago palomitas.- le ordené mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Iré contigo.- musitó mientras me seguía.

Camino a la cocina mi mente se encontraba hecha un desastre.

Edward era una excelente persona, un gran amigo, este era mi Edward, no el ogro que había estado mostrando últimamente.

Lo cierto es que Edward era perfecto para mí cuando era solo mi amigo, el problema comenzó cuando quise convertirlo en algo más.

En el fondo de mi mente, sabía que yo había causado todo esto.

* * *

><p><strong>No tengo excusas, sé que no. Tarde muchísimo en actualizar y no tengo perdón.<strong>

**Cuando volví a sentarme frente a la laptop para escribir, simplemente me sentí ajena a la historia por todo el tiempo que ha pasado, pero creo que logré tomarle el hilo de nuevo.**

**Espero que sea así.**

**También espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, no es el mejor hasta ahora pero es un avance.**

**Trataré de actualizar MUY pronto, es casi una promesa.**

**Gracias a Luz, Paz, Blanka****, ****Itzel black y a Cinti Linda, gracias también a todas las lectoras fantasmas.**

**Nos leemos pronto, espero sus comentarios.**

**Besos, Aly.**


	19. Entre la espada y la pared

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM**

* * *

><p><strong>Entre la espada y la pared<strong>

**AlicePov**

Después de haber terminado de ver la película de terror, en la que había pasado la mayoría del tiempo tratando de taparme los ojos mientras soltaba grititos y Edward se reía, habíamos vuelto a recuperar nuestra camaradería habitual, por lo que me permití el ver una película de amor de las que había traído Edward.

En estos momentos me encontraba en el borde de la cama completamente envuelta en mi edredón mientras Edward reposaba contra el espaldar de la cama viendo un poco fastidiado la película, yo por mi parte tenia las lágrimas aglomeradas en mis ojos, luchando por salir.

-Esto… esto es… mu-uy triste.- musité con dificultad entre sollozos.

-Es solo una película, Alice. Nada es cierto.

-Pe-pero ella esta… está sufriendo.- sollocé, refiriéndome a la protagonista.

En la película pasaban cuando el protagonista se acostaba con la que hacia el papel de mala, sin saber que la protagonista estaba parada en la entrada de la habitación observando todo, la chica lloraba silenciosamente al ver la traición de su gran amor y se fue corriendo lejos de la casa.

Ya las lágrimas caían sin piedad por mi rostro mientras sollozaba.

-¡Es-s un idi-idiota, ella… ella l-lo ama!

-¡Alice, es una película! ¡Mira como estas!- exclamó Edward preocupado mientras observaba mi rostro- Eso es todo, la quitaré.

Cuando vi que hacia ademan de levantarse de la cama, salté hacia él fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¡Atrévete a quitarla y será lo último que hagas en tu vida!- siseé entre dientes y él me observó entre divertido y sorprendido, volviendo a reposar su espalda contra la cama.

-Está bien, asesina, no haré nada.

Le sonreí satisfecha y volví a prestar atención a la película.

La protagonista, llorando desesperadamente, le contaba a su mejor amiga lo sucedido con su novio.

-_**¡Si será imbécil! ¿Cómo se ha atrevido a engañarte?**__- _gritó la amiga de la protagonista_- __**Anahí es un puta, mira que meterse con tu novio… es una arrastrada. No sufras más por ellos, no se lo merecen.**__- _musitó mientras secaba las lágrimas que cubrían el rostro de su amiga.

Fue ahí cuando mis lágrimas cesaron abruptamente y mi corazón comenzó a retumbar con fuerza dentro de mi pecho, esas palabras se habían colado hasta lo más profundo de mí.

La sensación que experimenté era como si me hubiesen lanzado un balde de agua fría, literalmente. Mi cuerpo titiritaba mientras analizaba esas palabras una y otra vez.

_**Anahí es una puta, mira que meterse con tu novio**_

_**Mira que meterse con tu novio**_

_**Es una arrastrada**_

_**Puta… novio… arrastrada**_

_**Arrastrada**_

No pude contener el jadeo que escapo de mi boca, de pronto me sentí sin aire, y es que ya lo veía todo de una forma más centrada; yo no soy mejor que Anahí, en realidad soy mil veces peor porque yo si conozco a la novia del protagonista de la película que es mi vida y, lo que es peor, ella es mi amiga.

Ella confía en mí… y yo le trato de quitar a su novio.

¡Dios, si hasta yo calificaba a Anahí como una mala persona y resulta que soy peor que ella!

¡Yo estoy hiriendo a otra persona de una manera más vil que Anahí!

Otro jadeo escapo de mi boca mientras las lágrimas volvían a caer por mi rostro, esta vez en mayor cantidad y acompañadas de fuertes sollozos.

-¡Voy a quitar esa película estúpida y ya no me importa que intentes asesinarme!- Edward se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el televisor.

Yo negué con la cabeza mientras me tapaba el rostro con las manos, ¿la película? Ya no me importaba, no era eso lo que me estaba haciendo llorar así.

Las voces de los actores cesaron y sentí los brazos de Edward rodearme.

-Alice, cálmate. No me gusta que te pongas así, menos por una película. Por favor, mira como estas… desde ahora están prohibidas este tipo de películas para ti, ¿me oyes? No más.- Edward hablaba apresuradamente mientras me acunaba contra él, meciéndome, tratando de calmarme.

La preocupación de Edward y su cercanía solo lograron empeorar todo, hacerme sentir más culpable. Seguí llorando, quizás con más intensidad, e intenté alejarme de Edward pero él no me lo permitió.

Me dejé consolar entre los brazos y las palabras tranquilizadoras de Edward, que estaba desesperado y sin saber muy bien que hacer ya que él pensaba que todo esto era por la película.

Después de un rato me quedé dormida entre sus brazos, más tranquila, pero con el amargo sabor en la boca de saber que era una mala persona.

* * *

><p>Me desperté cuando sonó la alarma de mi móvil, tenía una sensación de pesadez en el cuerpo y eso iba más allá del hecho de tener a Edward dormido aplastándome casi completamente con su cuerpo. Me froté los ojos sintiendo ardor, seguro los tendría inflamados después de pasarme toda la noche llorando.<p>

Suspiré mientras intentaba sacarme a Edward de encima, está muy pesado.

-Quítate Edward, llegaremos tarde al instituto y me estas sofocando- lo zarandeé un poco por el brazo intentando despertarlo pero él siguió durmiendo- ¡Edward, que te despiertes!- grité.

Solo se removió un poco y me apretó más contra él. Exhalé exasperada.

-De acuerdo, tú te lo buscaste.- me acerqué hasta su pecho y le di un pequeño mordisco.

Edward saltó inmediatamente hacia atrás, despertando y dejándome libre. Me observó confundido mientras yo me sentaba en la cama.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- inquirió mientras se tocaba el lugar donde lo había mordido.

-No te despertabas y me estabas aplastando, intenté despertarte como a una persona normal pero no dio resultado.

Frunció el ceño, no muy convencido y después de unos segundos volvió a fijarse en mi rostro.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien, fue una reacción estúpida. Tienes razón, solo era una película.- simulé una sonrisa y me encaminé hacia el espejo para verificar mi apariencia.

Si, lucia horrible con los ojos extremadamente inflamados y rojos. Suspiré y me dejé caer sobre la banqueta que está frente al tocador.

Faltar al instituto es una opción muy tentadora en estos momentos, de todas formas es viernes, por lo que no habrá mucho que hacer. Si, definitivamente faltaré a clases.

-Puedes tomar ropa limpia de la que guardas aquí y ducharte mientras yo bajo a decirle a Lucia que prepare tu desayuno, ¿qué te provoca? Date prisa para que te dé tiempo de llegar al instituto.

Otra vez me observó frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Tu no iras?

Negué con la cabeza y él me observó con más atención.

-Entonces yo tampoco, me quedaré contigo.- sentenció luego de varios segundos.

-No, iras al instituto.

-Me quedaré contigo, Alice, y sabes que es inútil intentar convencerme de lo contrario.

Rodé los ojos con molestia, dándome por vencida, sé muy bien cuan obstinado puede ser Edward y que tiene razón sobre intentar hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Aunque quería pasar un tiempo a solas…

-Está bien, pero dime que quieres desayunar y ve a ducharte.

Edward me dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante que no pude evitar corresponder.

-Hot cakes de manzana, y si puede hacer un poco de su chocolate caliente… sabes que lo amo- comentó con una sonrisa infantil.

Asentí y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-Tu ropa esta al final de mi armario, para cuando te duches.

-¡Pero que pesada estas con lo de la ducha! Voy a creer que apesto.- comentó entre risas y yo también reí un poco mientras terminaba de salir de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Después de haber desayunado, Edward y yo decidimos ir a dar una vuelta por el parque para tomar algo de aire.<p>

Nos encontrábamos sentados uno al lado del otro en el césped, a esta hora todos estaban trabajando o en clases, lo que dejaba el parque casi a solas y eso me gustaba, en realidad estaba disfrutando de la tranquilidad.

Conversamos un poco sobre varios temas sin importancia mientras nos relajábamos.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y cerré los ojos, después de lo de anoche y de comprobar que Edward era excelente como amigo, decidí que lo mejor sería dejar todo como estaba, no seguiría intentando tener nada con él, no quería terminar arruinando todo y quedarme sin su amistad… y no quería ser una mala persona.

Luego de tomar esa decisión, que no fue fácil, sentí como se quitaba un gran peso de mis hombros y volví a relajarme, esta vez de verdad, permitiéndome hacer bromas con Edward y disfrutar de su compañía, como antes de que comenzara todo esto.

-Ese chiste ha sido terrible, Edward.- me reí cuando enarcó una ceja y me miró con indignación fingida.

-Estuvo bueno, no me culpes por tu horrible sentido del humor.

Lo fulminé con la mirada y fue su turno de reír.

-Tengo un buen sentido del humor.

-Claro- musitó con sarcasmo- te ríes de los chistes estúpidos y no sabes apreciar uno bueno, te digo que algo está mal en esa cabecita tuya.

-¡No hay nada malo conmigo!

-Como tú digas.- dijo burlón y le propiné una pequeña palmada en su hombro en forma de venganza.

-Sera mejor que te calles.

Me gustaba, me gustaba mucho esta relación de amistad, la había echado de menos… más aun a este Edward relajado.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar y lo saqué de mi bolsillo, Jasper me estaba llamando.

-_**Hola Jasper.**_

_**-¿Cómo esta, cariño? ¿Por qué no has venido a clases? ¿Estas huyendo de mí, por miedo a enamorarte?-** _lo último lo dijo con tono juguetón que me hizo sonreír.

_**-No seas creído, el mundo no gira a tu alrededor. No tenía ganas de ir a clases y he preferido quedarme en casa. Estoy bien.**_

_**-Tú lo has dicho, el mundo en general no gira a mi alrededor, pero si el tuyo. **_

_**-¡Que creído eres!- **_exclamé con una sonrisa_**- Y estas equivocado.**_

_**-Como digas, sigue negando tu**_** enamoramiento- **fingió pesar_**-. Entonces… Edward también ha faltado a clases…**_

¿Este era el verdadero motivo de la llamada de Jasper, saber si estaba con Edward? ¿Desde cuándo a él le importaba eso? Y, más importante aún, ¿desde cuándo me agradaba la idea de que a él le importara eso?

_**-Sí, lo sé, está conmigo. Ayer cuando me dejaste en mi casa él estaba esperando para ver una película.**_

No escuché nada del otro lado, por un momento creí que se había cortado la llamada pero al echar un vistazo a la pantalla del móvil note que no era así.

_**-¿Jasper?**_

_**-Sí, sí, estoy acá… ¿Entonces pasaron la noche juntos?- **_preguntó con verdadero interés y casi pude percibir un tono de reproche en su voz.

No pude evitar removerme un poco en el suelo, inexplicablemente me sentía un poco culpable, como si le estuviese confesando a mi novio que había pasado la noche con otro chico.

_**-Bueno… si, pero eso es algo que acostumbramos a hacer, ya sabes, noche entre amigos.- **_inconscientemente hice énfasis en la palabra "amigo".

Escuché como suspiraba y volvió a quedarse en silencio. Comencé a morder mi labio con nerviosismo, esperando a que hablara.

_**-Ya, entiendo- **_volvió a suspirar_**- Quería verte hoy por la tarde, si es que no tienes otros planes ya.-**_ esta vez el reproche en su voz fue mucho más evidente al sugerir que quizás tuviese otros planes.

_**-No, no los tengo, podemos vernos.**_

_**-Genial, ¿qué te apetece hacer?**_

_**-Invitaste tú, se supone que deberías tener una sugerencia- **_comenté divertida y sintiéndome extrañamente feliz, con una calidez instalada en mi pecho_**- Si no te molesta, podrías venir a mi casa, ¿te gustaría almorzar conmigo? Cuando salgas del instituto.**_

_**-Me encantaría, nos vemos más tarde en tu casa. Un beso.**_

_**-Adiós.**_

Después de haber terminado la llamada, no pude evitar quedarme con la vista clavada en la pantalla del móvil, tampoco pude deshacerme o explicarme aquella sensación cálida que se había instalado en mi pecho.

Volví a la realidad cuando escuché a Edward carraspera, me había olvidado completamente de su presencia. La verdad es que me había olvidado de todo mientras hablaba con Jasper, y eso era algo que no me terminaba de encajar del todo.

-Era Jasper.- musité débilmente, seguía confundida.

-Pude notarlo- comentó Edward con un tono un poco burlón, supongo que por lo obvio de quien era la persona que había llamado- ¿Todo bien?

-Si, si… quería saber porque no fui al instituto.

-E invitarte a salir.- agregó.

-¿Disculpa?

-Que también te ha invitado a salir.- repitió, me fijé en su rostro buscando algo de reproche o molestia pero no encontré nada similar.

Eso me sorprendió un poco, porque sabía que entre ambos no se toleraban y que Edward odiaba que Jasper se me acercara.

Aunque tal vez sea el otro lado de Edward el que odie a Jasper, el lado en el que somos una especie de pareja…

Tiene sentido y explicaría la razón por la cual no parece molesto, ya que el que está conmigo en este momento es mi amigo, y de ahora en adelante así será siempre.

-Sí, nos veremos en mi casa.

Entonces es cuando noto que ya falta poco para que acaben las clases y yo sigo con Edward, acepté almorzar con Jasper sin tener en cuenta a mi compañia.

-Tu... ¿no te molesta que vaya a almorzar con Jasper, no? Me refiero a que, ¿no tenias planeado que almorzáramos juntos, cierto?

Ahora que lo recuerdo, Edward había faltado al instituto para estar conmigo... un sentimiento de culpabilidad comienza a invadirme hasta que Edward habla.

-No, no te preocupes. Almorzaré en mi casa, Esme preparó un platillo de lo mas provocativo.

-Ella siempre cocina cosas divinas.

-Hoy lo hará aun mejor.

-¿Algún motivo o invitado especial?

Edward me observa fijamente por unos segundos y luego niega con la cabeza mientras se encoge de hombros.

-No, me parece que no habrá ni motivo ni invitado especial.

-Está bien. Dile que pasaré mas tarde a probar un poco.- le sonrió y él me devuelve la sonrisa mientras asiente.

Ambos nos observamos en silencio durante unos segundos antes de que él volviese a hablar.

-¿Te gusta Jasper?- inquirió con curiosidad.

¿Me gusta Jasper? No lo sé.

Me encogí de hombros y desvié mi mirada hacia el cielo.

-Ya veo- suspiró y volví a fijarme en él, por un momento me pareció ver su mirada cargada de desilusión pero esta se evaporó al tiempo que me dedicaba una sonrisa torcida-. Ya sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo.

-Lo sé, tú también cuentas conmigo.- le devolví la sonrisa y volví a fijarme en el cielo sintiendo que algo bueno pasaría.

* * *

><p>Las semanas que siguieron a ese día que pasé en el parque con Edward y en el que almorcé con Jasper en mi casa fueron extrañas, pero no por eso desagradables.<p>

Algo cambió en mi relación con Jasper ese día, lo que también trajo cambios en mi relación con Edward.

Con Edward ya éramos solo amigos, compartíamos momentos agradables y se acabaron las discusiones absurdas. Con Jasper las cosas se volvieron un poco… comprometedoras, salíamos casi a diario, nos escribíamos, nos llamábamos, a la hora del descanso él venía a sentarse conmigo en nuestra mesa o yo iba a sentarme con él, hasta llegamos a compartir algunos besos, siempre era él quien tomaba la iniciativa y, aunque yo lo reprendía porque no me gustaba la idea de ser otra de sus "amiguitas", me gustaba la sensación de tener su boca contra la mía, casi se podría decir que éramos una pareja, solo que yo sabía que él seguía viéndose con otras chicas. Aunque ya no coqueteaba públicamente con éstas.

Respecto a la relación de Jasper y Edward, al parecer habían llegado a una especie de tregua, no es como si fueran grandes amigos, pero tampoco eran enemigos ahora. Todo parecía ir bien.

Algunas veces el pulso se me dispara cuando Edward me dedica una sonrisa torcida, o cuando me acurruca contra su pecho y me da un beso en la coronilla, pero es algo normal… Edward es de quien siempre estuve enamorada y, aunque ya me resigno a la idea de que solo seremos amigos, los sentimientos románticos hacia el todavía existen, menos intensos pero siguen ahí.

-Entonces me puse una falda rosa y me declaré homosexual.- escuché la voz de Jasper sin procesar del todo sus palabras, estaba sumida en mis pensamientos.

Asentí distraídamente.

-Qué bueno.- susurré aun con la mente en otro lado.

Jasper exhaló con cansancio.

-¿Ves? No estas prestando atención- me acusó y lo miré, iba a reprochar pero él volvió a hablar-. Te acabo de decir que me puse una falda rosa y que soy homosexual y te pareció bien- negó con la cabeza y me sentí un poco avergonzada de que supiera que no le prestaba atención.

-Disculpa.

-No te preocupes.

-¿Entonces eres homosexual?- pregunté riéndome y él rodó los ojos para luego dedicarme una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo crees? Sería terrible, más para ti que estas enamorada de mí.

-Ahí vienen los comentarios ególatras…

-Lo digo en serio, ya no es necesario que lo ocultes, todos lo sabemos.

Rodé los ojos e intenté reprimir la sonrisa que amenazaba con formarse en mi rostro.

Estábamos en el cafetín, era viernes y Jasper me había pedido sentarnos solos en otra mesa, me encontraba sentada a su lado, con uno de sus brazos rodeándome los hombros.

-He estado pensado en muchas cosas, Alice. Decidí que llegó el momento.

Volví mi rostro hacia Jasper con confusión, no entendí a que se refería.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De que ha llegado el momento de intentar tener una relación.

Me quedé observándolo en silencio, esperando a que siguiera hablando.

Él observó mi expresión y suspiró antes de volver a hablar.

-Que quiero intentar tener algo contigo, Alice. Eso es lo que quiero decir.

Quedé en blanco, una cosa es que pasáramos el rato juntos y otra cosa era _salir_, ser novios formales. Era cierto que ya no fantaseaba tanto con Edward, pero aun no dejaba de tener sentimientos hacia él. Pero por otro lado… Jasper me gustaba, no estaba enamorada, pero eso podría venir luego.

-Pensé que no querías comprometerte a nada.- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir y al instante quise golpearme por decirlo.

-Ya lo sé, es solo que… quiero intentarlo Alice. Me gusta esto que tenemos, me siento cómodo, yo sé que me costará un poco dejar mis… hábitos- hizo una mueca- pero lo intentare, quiero hacerlo.

-Sera algo así como un periodo de pruebas.

-Puedes verlo de ese modo, sí.

Lo pensé un poco, la idea no me desagradaba, en realidad era mejor poder decir que soy su novia a explicar que solo pasamos el rato.

No me vendría mal intentarlo y yo también me sentía bien con él, con lo que teníamos.

-Está bien, seamos novios.- respondí con una sonrisa, él me la devolvió enseguida y se acercó a mí para darme un beso.

Ahí estaban esas sensaciones agradables otra vez. Podría acostumbrarme muy fácilmente a esto.

* * *

><p>Ha pasado un poco más de un mes desde ese viernes en el cafetín, Jasper y yo hemos crecido un poco como pareja. Aún hay cosas que debemos cambiar, pero no nos presionamos y le damos tiempo al tiempo.<p>

Cuando mis amigos lo supieron se entusiasmaron por mí y aseguraron que era algo que ya se veía venir, al principio Edward se distanció un poco de mí y no pude explicarme la razón, pero luego volvió a ser el mismo.

Debido a mi relación con Jasper, comencé a tratar más a Alec y descubrí que no es tan idiota como parece y que es muy inteligente, sigue siendo arrogante pero también es un buen amigo cuando se le conoce, con María… eso fue más difícil, al principio me declaró la guerra, pero ahora parece que me está aceptando.

Mis sentimientos por Edward están apaciguados, ya casi no existen y eso me ha permitido estar mejor conmigo misma.

Todo parece ir perfectamente… y eso me asusta, porque sé que las cosas no pueden ser tan sencillas.

-¡Apresúrate, Alice!- el grito de Jasper me llega desde la entrada del cafetín, es miércoles y se acabó la hora del descanso.

Otra vez me he quedado sumergida en mis pensamientos, agito la cabeza y comienzo a caminar hacia él, el cafetín está casi vacío.

Cuando estoy por llegar junto a Jasper siento como alguien me toma del brazo, giro mi rostro y me encuentro con el de Bree Tanner.

Bree es una agradable chica que conocimos luego de que Edward la ayudara, económicamente, a entrar a un centro de rehabilitación, los padres de la chica estaban en proceso de divorcio, lo que la afectó mucho y por ello había entrado al mundo de las drogas. Edward, nadie sabe cómo, se enteró de su problema y la ayudó inmediatamente, actuó como un hermano mayor con ella, han pasado aproximadamente dos años desde aquello.

Todos le insistimos que se juntara con nosotros, que dejara de sentarse sola y se nos uniera, pero ella nos decía que disfrutaba de su soledad y decidimos respetar su decisión, aunque algunas veces nos juntamos y conversamos.

Está de más decir que es con Edward con quien tiene una mejor relación.

-Necesito hablar contigo.- musita con seriedad y enseguida me preocupo.

-¿Te sucede algo? ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. No es de mí de quien quiero hablar.- explica y yo la miro confundida.

-Explícame.

-Prometí no decir nada, pero es que ya no lo soporto, no sabes lo terrible que es verlo así.

-¿Qué pasa, Bree? No entiendo de qué hablas.

-Hablo de Edward, Alice. Está destrozado.

Por un momento siento mi corazón detenerse y la preocupación que sentí antes se me hace insignificante en comparación a la que siento ahora.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Qué tiene? Yo lo he visto bien.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

-Eso es lo que él quiere aparentar. Veras… yo sé todo lo que hubo entre ustedes, él me contó, estaba confundido con sus sentimientos. Pero le importabas mucho, le importas aun.

Siento que un nudo se forma en mi garganta y le hago una señal para que continúe.

-Bueno, es que ese día que vieron la película, hace unos meses atrás, ¿recuerdas? Cuando fueron al parque- Bree hace una pausa, esperando que le confirme si lo recuerdo o no y yo asiento, aun sin poder hablar- el caso es que él iba a renunciar a todo por ti ese día, Alice. Él iba a dejar a Bella para estar contigo.

En ese momento siento como si el mundo se detuviese, casi siento como se me va toda la fuerza del cuerpo y me invaden unas terribles ganas de llorar, ¿Edward iba a dejar todo por mí? ¿Él quería ser mi novio?

Mi corazón comienza a bombear frenéticamente y las manos me tiemblan, ¡Edward iba a dejarlo todo por mí! Siento una descarga de alegría recorrer mi cuerpo pero se detiene al instante, ¿Por qué se detuvo? ¿Por qué no me lo pidió?

Bree parece leer mi mente porque al instante habla: -La llamada de Jasper, Edward te vio feliz hablando con él y pensó que quizás debía apartarse, pensó que él solo te traía sufrimiento.

No puedo evitar sentir que todo esto es una broma del destino, que es una pesadilla o una broma de mal gusto, cualquier cosa menos realidad.

Se me quitan las ganas de llorar y en su lugar me invaden las ganas de reír, rio de manera histérica porque siento que estoy muriendo por dentro. ¡Pude haber sido novia de Edward! ¡El amor de mi vida iba a dejar todo por mí y yo lo dejé a él por otro! Ahora recuerdo su mirada de desilusión cuando me preguntó si me gustaba Jasper y el almuerzo especial que había preparado Esme ese día, que resultó ser uno de mis platillos favoritos.

Las carcajadas siguen brotando de mi boca con histeria y luego de unos segundos son reemplazadas por unos sollozos.

Bree me rodea con sus brazos e intenta calmarme.

-Yo… yo ahora salgo con Jasper.- logro decir entre sollozos y ella asiente.

-Lo sé, y eso es lo que lo destroza, verte feliz con él. Lo destroza porque siente que ese lugar lo pudo ocupar él y lo perdió por tardar en decidir.- Bree frota mi espalda y yo vuelvo a sollozar con más fuerza.

-¡No sé qué hacer!- admito cabizbaja y ella suspira.

-Mejor olvídalo, no debí contarte, tú ahora eres feliz con Jasper y Edward no me perdonaría si supiera que te he contado. Haz como si nada pasó.

Estoy por decirle que es imposible olvidarme de eso con lo que soñé toda mi vida pero la voz de Jasper llamándome me interrumpe.

Me giro hacia él y veo como me espera con una sonrisa y extiende su mano hacia mí, invitándome a tomarla.

¿Qué debo hacer ahora? ¿Dejo todo como está y renuncio al que fue el amor de mi vida o lucho por él y me alejo del que ha estado acompañándome este tiempo y que ha depositado en mi la poca confianza que tiene en las relaciones?

Una parte de mi piensa que si le fallo a Jasper le haré un gran daño, porque él no ha querido abrirse antes al amor y lo hizo conmigo, sé que lo afectaría mucho si tomo una mala decisión, pero por otro lado pienso que él entendería, porque desde el principio supo que yo siempre he estado enamorada de Edward y que es un sentimiento muy fuerte.

Y ahora, me golpea otra realidad; sigo profundamente enamorada de Edward, aunque me guste Jasper, aunque esté con él, sigo enamorada de Edward y las ganas de salir corriendo a buscarlo son inmensas.

Tengo mucho en lo que pensar, pero por ahora decido acercarme a Jasper y tomar su mano, Bree y yo intercambiamos miradas unos segundos hasta que mi novio me rodea con sus brazos y me da un beso en la coronilla, un beso que me hace sentir mal y casi me odio por ello.

_Mi novio_… otra vez ese sabor amargo en la boca.

¿Debo superar el pasado y enfocarme en el presente o serle fiel a mi pasado y convertirlo en mi presente?

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunta mientras salimos del cafetín.

Asiento sin prestarle mucha atención.

Porque ni mi mente ni mi corazón están aquí en este momento y porque sé que justo ahora estoy entre la espada y la pared.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todas!<strong>

**No tuve tiempo de revisarlo, así que disculpen si hay algunos errores o falta de coherencia, pero es que estoy muy de paso y si lo subí es porque recién lo escribo y si no lo subo ahora no lo hare en un buen tiempo.**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

**Este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a Luz e Itzel Black, porque aún creen en la historia y la siguen, un beso!**

**Espero sus comentarios.**

**Aly.**


End file.
